Makoto The Super High School Level Saiyan
by Super High School Level Ahoge
Summary: Makoto has spiky hair, the saiyans have spiky hair, thats what gave me the idea to do this. The Naegi family are a group of aliens known as saiyans who went to earth to live a peacful life, until a certain wizard took control of two other saiyans that had a not as well life. Now Makoto and his family have to fight not just for their lives, but for the lives of everyone on the plane
1. The Legend Awakened

**Planet Vegeta**

Bardock had gotten three pods, one for his son Kakarot a three year old child and the other two for one for his friends kids, daughter Totoma a baby girl a couple of months old and the other for his friends other child which was Kakarot's age Snippar. Totoma was a girl who had light green eyes and short spiky black hair with every piece going down except one piece that stood up defying gravity and naturally she had a tail like all the other saiyans. Snippar's hair was a spiky nest of light brown hair with a single piece going up like a arrow, it looked kind of sharp too, and just like Totoma he had a tail. Both of them had older children but they were off planet and farther away from the planet so they were safe. When night time came Bardock ,his wife Gine and their friends, Daiko ,and Chaya all went to a open clearing so they could send their children off planet. Bardock and Daiko both had a bad feelings as to why Frieza has decided to come to the planet and call all the saiyans together. Bardock and Daiko did not believe that Frieza assembled them for a good reason and was going to wipe them out so in a last ditch effort to assure his spot as the universe's strongest. The saiyan men decided to get pods for their children and send them off to a peaceful planet. The saiyan women did not agree with this

"Bardock why can't we go with them off planet" Gine asked Bardock not wanting to abandon her son on another planet and possibly even galaxy. Gine had spiky black hair and black pupils. Her clothing consisted of a turquoise colored piece of armor that was also a dress with gold colored straps holding the back and frontside together. She had pink wristbands on each arm, and had white boots. Gine worked with Bardock and his team for a while, but quit to take care of their children, she now works as a butcher

"The Frieza forces scouters would pick up our power levels if we try to leave". Bardock told the group as they made their way to the open area. Bardock had spiky black hair, black irises, and a x shaped scar on the left side of his face. His outfit consisted of a black set of armor which had gold colored shoulder pads, blue wristbands, blue pants, and white shoes similar to Gine. Even though he is strong he is still considered a low class warrior

"But what if we leave right now then that way we can leave as everyone's asleep and go undetected". Chaya said also not wanting to leave her children. Chaya was a female saiyan who had light brown hair, light green eyes, a light purple set of armor that also served as a dress, and white shoes like the previous two saiyans. She also workes with Gine as a butcher.

"I don't want to take that risk since we don't even know if everyone is asleep, maybe there are a couple of soldiers who are still awake". Daiko said afraid that if even one of Frieza's men is awake than they will notify the other soldiers or even worse Frieza himself. Daiko was a saiyan with black hair, light green eyes, who wore red set of armor, green wristbands, and black pants. Even though Daiko was a elite soldier he had something that a very few number of saiyans had, a pure heart.

"I know but isn't there even a slight chance we can go with them, also how do you guys even know that Frieza plans to eradicate the saiyans". Gine asked curious as to what caused Bardock and Daikon.

" We just think that Frieza might be tired of using saiyans as his soldiers, also he might be scared of the super saiyan legend". Daikon said to the saiyan women.

"Okay we get that part but why do you guys want to save the kids so bad, no other saiyan cares for their children this much so why do you guys care so much". Chaya asked the two wondering why they cared so much

"I guess we're always destroying and conquering planets that we just want to save at least one thing, especially our supposed low class warriors children" Bardock answered shocking both of the women, they knew that the saiyans didn't like working under Frieza but they didn't know it was this bad.

"We finally arrived lets get the pods ready". Daiko said to Bardock then they both turned to see their children and their wives and nodded agreeing to what the other was thinking. "Chaya, I think that we can go with the children to earth".

"Really Daiko we can go be a family with Totoma and Snippar" Chaya replied happy that they didn't have to leave their children.

"Yeah let's go we should hurry before the sun rises and everyone wakes up". Daiko said and he saw Gine hugging Bardock knowing they had a similar conversation. When Chaya and Gine got on the pod however the pod closed behind them.

Bardock, Daiko what are you two doing the sun is coming up soon let's go". Gine said worried they were going to be caught and confused as to why their husbands had locked them in the pods

"Sorry Gine but me and Daiko said 'our' power levels will be detectable by scouter but not yours and Chaya's" Bardock told the two saiyan women as they were getting the pods ready.

"No Daiko don't do this come with us we can be a family the four of us please don't leave me". Chaya said crying and screaming through the pods window not wanting to leave her husbands side, even though love was a foreign concept to the saiyans she could tell she truly loved Daiko and could not stand to know she might never see him again.

"I'm sorry Chaya but you know I can't, if I do I'll risk you, Totoma and Snippars lives". Daiko said with hesitation not wanting to leave his wife and children either. He looked over at Bardock and saw Gine crying and pounding on the glass telling him to let her out, but Bardock wasn't going to open the pod door.

"Gine I know you don't want to but you have to go and I have to stay think about Kakarot he need at least one of us and in my onpinion your the one he needs the most". Bardock told Gine the reason he wanted her to go with her son and afterwards they said their goodbyes Gine still crying.

"Sweetheart I don't want you to leave but there's no other choice the children won't be able to fend for themselves and I don't want you to die with me on this stupid rock". Daiko told Chaya and she stopped her crying said her goodbyes. When they were done the pods flew into the sky and left the planet.

"Bardock do you think there could have been some sort of way for us to leave with them". Asked Daiko sad to see his wife leave

"I would have loved to but like I said before there's no way Frieza's men wouldn't notice us on their scouters, especially since your a elite saiyan, also that pod was made for a baby and only one more person so we wouldn't have fit anyway.".

"Yeah your right Bardock, what will we do about Frieza though should we tell the other saiyans and get help".

"No we'll train out here for a while and then we'll go confront Frieza and put an end to all this, and if we fail then at least our families are off planet". Bardock told Daiko his plan for dealing with Frieza.

"Okay let's begin I want to make sure today's the day Frieza dies". Daiko said wanting not only to end the slavery of the saiyans but also the fact that he wanted to see his wife and children again.

 **In Space**

"Sir there are four pods attempting to escape planet Vegeta one with a woman and child, the other with a woman and two children, and two others each carrying one saiyan child, what should we do Lord Coora ". Asked the commander of Coora's army

Coora smirked and said "blow up the one with the two children and mother, and the ones with the two saiyan children, but keep the other pod alive, my idiot brother needs to learn how to properly eradicate a race without me being there".

Coora said thinking how pathetic his brother was that he allowed not one, not two, but seven saiyans to escape extinction. Coora then looked at the two pods and saw three of the four pods carrying saiyans being blown up, with this Coora decided to go rest for the big event tommorow.

 **In Space (Eight Hours Later)**

Bardock and Daiko we're flying towards Frieza's ship and fighting any soldiers that stood in their way, most of whom were weakling with power levels below ten thousand where as Bardock and Daiko's power levels were 17,000 and 24,000 after their training in the clearing after their families left the planet

"Hey Frieza come out and face us instead of sending your weak men to do the job for you". Bardock yelled out to the ship Frieza was in. After a couple of seconds the ships door opened revealing Frieza in his first form standing over them.

"I have to admit I didn't expect anyone to find out about my plans, I guess not all saiyans are mindless monkeys after all" Frieza said trying to anger the two saiyans but only mildly annoying the two.

"We came here to stop you and kill you once and for all you overgrown garden lizard". Daiko said making the faces of all the soldiers around them go white with terror as they all knew Frieza has killed for far less than an insult. Although instead of being angry Frieza just laughed with humor

"I have to admit that was a good one you two just might be the smartest saiyans I have ever met, and even your poor excuse of a king was too scared to deal with me". Frieza replied always thinking the king was a pushover. When he first came to the planet he was expecting the king of a warrior race to be able to fight against him and actually stand up for his people, not just bow down and pledge his allegiance to him and give up on the spot

"Enough of this, this ends now Frieza" Daiko said enraged that the evil dictator thought this funny and amusing

"Besides even if you do manage to get rid of Planet Vegeta and the other saiyans there are others out there that will be able to fight back". Bardock said hoping that would be enough for Frieza to back out and loom for the other saiyans

"Oh you mean like the pods that flew by here a couple of hours ago". Asked Coora arriving from his ship

"How do you know about the pods" asked Bardock afraid that his wife and son were killed by his soldiers

"We saw four pods, we blew up the one with the mother and two kids, and the other two, each holding one child and let the other one go". Coora told the two saiyan men in front of him

"Daiko if he shot down the one with the most people then that means he shot down the one with your wife and kids" Bardock told Daiko only to see him enraged at what he had heard

"What did you just say you did to the pod". Daiko asked still enraged at Coora

"My soldiers blew up you families pod their dead now and it's all your fault" Coora said with a sadistic look on his face as he said that. Frieza has gotten bored of the conversation and decided to get the destruction of Planet Vegeta over with

Frieza then made a huge energy ball with his finger "we'll not that this hasn't been fun but I have other things to do so it's time to end this. Consider this downsizing on a global scale" Frieza then threw the energy ball at the planet

Bardock then prepared a attack of his own "I won't let you destroy the planet, take this" "Riot Javelin" Bardock yelled and fired the attack at Frieza only for the energy ball to be absorbed. The ball began to make its way to the planet, all the while Daikon was still furious and only got angrier and angrier

"YOU CRUEL HEARTLESS BASTARD" Daikon screamed his power level increasing. As the energy ball hit the planet and the debris cleared Frieza and Coora were shocked to see a blonde haired Daiko and Bardock in the ruins of the planet with Daiko using a ki shield to protect the two from a explosion

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU WHERE YOU STAND, FOR MY WIFE, FOR MY DAUGHTER, AND FOR MY SON" Daikon yelled at both Frieza and Coora who were shocked that not one but two saiyans survived the explosion out of pure power. Then he charged up ki in his hands but it was a wild and had electricity coming off of it and it grew in size. Then Daikon yelled "Typhoon Bolt" and threw it at Frieza who was trying to go to his second form, but was to late and was hit by the attack and obliterated instantly.

Bardock was both happy that Daikon got all this power, and shocked that he killed Frieza with no effort at all.

"YOU, YOUR HAIR, YOUR POWER IT'S ALL DIFFERENT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU". Coora asked with both a demanding and a frightened tone of voice.

Daikon then smirked and said "can't you tell it's just what Frieza was afraid of" Bardock then immediately knew what he was talking about then with that realization went from being in shock to being in awe that he was in front of the legend of the saiyans. "I am the saiyan who trained most of his life for the sole purpose of beating your whole damn family, I am the Warrior Frieza was afraid would strike him down that's what I am" then there was a pause as Coora stared at Daikon with fear and realization on his face. "I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN DAIKO NAEGI". The super saiyan screamed as he charged another attack, this one intended for Coora. "THIS IS FOR KILLING MY FAMILY, YOU SECOND RATE FRIEZA". Daikon screamed as he prepared his finishing attack, this time he brought his hands to his chest and a ball of energy formed in the middle, he then opened his arms and let the orb grow before shrinking it in his hands, compressing it and throwing it at Coora "VENGEANCE RAZE" Daiko yelled throwing it at Coora sending him flying as it made impact before blowing up making a ball bigger than the one that took out Planet Vegeta.

"I can't believe it ,you actually did it, you became the legendary super saiyan and killed not just Frieza but Coora too". Bardock said with a cheerful tone happy this was all over.

"Yeah but you heard Coora my family is gone and our planet is gone too along with most of the saiyan race, there really is no point to me being a super saiyan if I couldn't protect the planet and the saiyans, and most of all my family". Daikon said still sad about his wife and children no longer being alive.

Just as Bardock always about to try to make his friend feel better, his scouter picked up a power level and noticed it was Chaya's, along with two smaller power levels. "Wait Daiko your family is still alive their somewhere in that direction, you can go see them" Daikon then took Bardock'a scouter and looked in that direction and noticed Chaya's power level, along with the power level of his children. He the turned in the other direction and saw Gine's power level along with Kakarot.

"Well then I guess this is where we part ways, well I'll see you Daiko"

"Wait Bardock I wanted to thank you for saving my family, if it weren't for you then my family might not be alive, if you ever need help, come find me" Daiko said with sincerity in each word he said.

"No problem besides your the only one who believed me so thanks, see you later". Bardock relies taking one for the pods on Frieza's ship and leaving towards earth, Daikon doing the same, but instead heading off where his family was. But on the way Daiko remembered something, Coora said that there were four pods in space that day so that means there could be more saiyans out there.

 **Earth (Danganronpa Universe-Two Weeks Later)**

The pod that had been carrying Chaya and the two baby's had been hit by one of Cooras men, but instead of blowing up the pod, the destination the pod was flying to had changed, and sent her into some sort of odd looking rift in space, when the pod had flown through it took her to the planet Daikon and Bardock described, it really did look amazing. When they landed on planet they landed in a forest where Chaya decided to build a home, since every saiyan knew how to. First it started off as a small hut, then after a while grew to resemble a normal looking house, she even got a job as a intern working for a big company called the Togami Conglomerate. Chaya had changed the names of her and her children to suite the names normal people in this world have. She did not change their last name because that was her husbands last name. She changed her own name to Celia Naegi, and she changed the names of her children to Makoto Naegi for Snippar, and Kamaru for Totoma.

Things had been going by smoothly for those two weeks in her new planet, except she still misses her husband, who she assumed was dead, until today when she heard a crashing sound.

She went outside and saw a pod, and what came out both filled her with happiness and shock. She saw Daiko crawling out of the pod, with a bright smile on his face after not seeing her for so long.

"Hey Chaya I I missed you, what's with the shocked look, it looks like you saw a ghost or something." Celia couldn't take it anymore and tears of joy began to roll down her face as she ran and embraced him in a big hug, happy that her family was almost whole again, the only exception being her older son, but it didn't matter as long as he was safe

Daiko then explained everything that happened a week beforehand, every part shocking Celia from the fact he and Bardock were right, to the fact that Daiko went super saiyan every part of the story blew her mind. After he was done with his explanation she explained everything that happened to her and told him he had to pick a human name. He chose the name Mikoto to match the name his son was given. After a long day they both went to bed, happy that nothing could get to them, or do they though

 **Europe (Two Weeks Eariler)**

"Did you hear that Harold, it sounds like ti came form that direction" A woman said yelling to her husband after hearing an explosion.

"Okay I'm coming Barbara" the man yelled running to go see what the explosion was.

When they saw what caused the explosion they were immediately shocked.

"Harold are those baby's, and what are those things their in". Barbara asked her husband atill confused as to why there were in these weird looking machines.

"Sweetheart I think that hear babies were abandoned, and look they have tails". Harold said shocked that two babies could have tails that resembled that of a monkey. Then Barbara realized what they were and immediately saw this as a opportunity to become rich

"Sweetheart I think these are aliens, if we raise them then in the future they could become famous and make us rich" Barbara told her husband who had a happy look in his face to.

"Okay then we'll take them home with us, but we need to name them right" Harold said thinking of what to name them.

"I know how about one of them will have your last name and the other will have mine"

"Okay then I will name this one Junko, Junko Enoshima" Harold said grabbing th baby from the strange machine. "Hey Barbara lets find a way to take this machine with us so we can prove that their aliens"

"Okay then, but before that I came up with a name for this baby, her name will be Mukuro Ikusaba" Barbara said admiring the name she had thought up

"Let's go before other people get here". Harold said and the two left each one holding a baby all the while a certain wrinkly, green, short, wizard places a tattoo on each of the babies, hoping they will hold promise in the future.

 **Okay that was it, I know that Danganronpa and Dragon Ball don't sound like they can go together but with a few alterations to the story I feel like it can work.**


	2. The Lives Of Saiyan Children

**Makoto Naegi Current Power Level: 6,550 Komaru Naegi Current Power Level:2,211**

 **??? Naegi Current Power Level : 638**

 **??? Naegi Current Power Level: 8,451**

Makoto was in the third grade of school and while a lot of people did like his positive attitude, he was always getting teased at school, the main reason being that he has a tail and has oddly spiky hair. Makoto would always defend himself, especially when a argument turned into a fight, he was really experienced in martial arts, boxing, and other forms of self defense, and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the fights since a part of him did like it. Makoto didn't really have friends, but people did like him for his kind nature so some kids would play or talk to him. One day during recess he was playing soccer with a few other boys when heard a scream and went to go see what it was.

"You are such a big pussy" said a older boy who looked like he was in the third or fourth grade. Makoto looked at who he was talking about and saw a boy with brown hair, green eyes, a brown shirt, and black pants. The boy had a black eye and a bruise on his right cheek. Makoto then ran over to the older boy and began to stand up for the crying boy.

"Leave him alone you shouldn't be hurting him" Makoto told the older boy

"Shut it freak, or do you want me to beat you too"

The bully then ran over to makoto and prepared to swing his fists at him until Makoto moved to the side and then pulled him over his shoulder and slammed him into the dirt face first. Then after the bully had hit the floor a teacher came by to ask the saiyan what he was doing.

"What is going on here Makoto why did you hurt this boy" a teacher said with some venom in her voice wondering why the saiyan boy would do this.

"He was hurting that boy over there I couldn't let him hit him any further". The teacher looked at the boy for confirmation and the boy nodded in agreement with what Makoto told the teacher.

"Okay now that I have gotten the full story I must apologize Makoto, I didn't realite you we're standing up for a student".

"It's okay besides I didn't hurt him to badly". The teacher then looked at the bully and sweat dropped at the saiyan boy definition of "not hurting him too badly" when she saw him unconscious, but not badly injured.

"Okay I'll take him to the principals office and you stay here to see if the boy is alright". The teacher told Makoto what to do, and he obeyed and began to walk over to the boy.

"Are you okay" the saiyan asked the boy who was on the floor.

"Yes thank you for helping me, my name is Chihiro Fujisaki it's nice to meet you".

"Hi Chihiro my name is Makoto Naegi it's nice to meet you too, come on let's play soccer". Chihiro was shocked someone wanted to spend time with him since most people saw him as weak, but that shock was replaced with happiness knowing he has at least one friend in this school. After school had ended Makoto began to walk to a abandoned building so no one would see him fly to his house. After he made sure no one followed him he began to fly back home.

 **Naegi Residence**

Makoto landed at his house after just getting out of school. He opened the door and saw his family in the living room or kitchen each doing something of their own. His father Mikoto and mother Celia were both making dinner, his sister Komaru was watching tv and then he looked at the youngest child and saw his brother Madoko watching the tv with his sister, and his older brother Masato was sitting on the couch using his phone. Makoto was nine, Komaru was seven, Madoko was five, and Masato was ten. Madoko was born after Mikoto had arrived on earth and let's just say Celia was really happy to have her husband back, if you know what I'm talking about.

"Hi Makoto how was your day" Celia asked her son.

"It was alright, I stopped a boy from beating up another boy"

"Makoto by stopped him do you mean you beat him up instead" asked his father who while wouldn't get angry at Makoto for beating up another kid since the other kid most likely deserved it, he still had to remind him not to do it.

"Makoto I thought me and your father had made it clear not to fight anyone".

"Come on mom he's just standing up for himself, it's not like he can let himself get beat, and most of the teachers don't do anything at that dumb school". The eldest saiyan child responded.

"Your right Masato, but he should have handled the situation better".

"I know mom but I couldn't let that other boy get hurt".

Celia looked at Makoto and saw the same fire Mikoto always had in his eyes whenever someone was being treated wrongfully. Even though Mikoto was a elite saiyan he still treated the lower class saiyans with respect, something not all saiyan elites do. He was so proud that even though all the elite saiyans couldn't survive the destruction of planet Vegeta his children, the children that were labeled "lower class warriors" did survive proving they were stronger than them.

"Okay your not in trouble because you were defending someone, but try not to fight anymore alright"

"Okay mom I promise I'll try"

"So Makoto who won" asked Mikoto curious as to which child won the fight, even though he already knew the answer was Makoto. Masato decided to listen in too since he also wanted to know.

"Sweetheart don't incourage this behavior, our son could grow up to become a delinquent **(did you all see what I did there)** ".

"Come on Celia I'm just curious as to who won the fight, besides I know you want to know as well". It's not that Celia wasn't curious as to who won, she just thought there were more serious issues at hand first.

"Okay maybe I do want to know a little, but don't you think we should be punishing him for this, he did beat up one of his classmates"

"Actually mom he was older than me and not in my class"

"You know what I'm saying, but moving on who did win the fight".

"I won all I had to do was one move and he was knocked out".

Mikoto and Celia looked at each other with a mixture of pride and concern on their faces, while Masato only had a look of pride on his face. They felt pride that their son managed to defeat a kid who was older than him, but also felt concern wondering how high his power level was.

"That's great Makoto I knew you'd be the one to beat that brat"

"Yes I have to admit that is impressive but seriously don't do it again"

"Okay mom I won't"

"Hey Makoto come on let's go watch tv with Komaru and Madoko" the saiyan child then walked over to the living room where the rest of his siblings were and watched the tv with them, while Masato stayed behind to talk to his parents. Mikoto and Celia looked at each other once more, both having the same thought.

"Mikoto do you think that Makoto has a power level, because I think that he might have unlocked his hidden abilities"

"I have a scouter, I'll check what his power level is" Mikoto then left to go get a scouter from their room. After a couple of seconds he returned with a red scouter. He then put on the scouter and was shocked at what he saw. Masato saw his fathers shocked face and walked up to him.

"Dad what does the scouter say about his power level.

"Celia, Masato his power level is at six thousand five hundred fifty, he's almost as strong as a mid class saiyan". Celia and Masato then looked at the saiyan man with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Mikoto you can't be serious, one thousand five hundred fifty is a grown saiyans power level, not the power level of a nine year old" the saiyan mother said in a hushed voice so Makoto wouldn't hear.

"Yeah dad moms right that shouldn't be possible, he doesn't even train, although he does get into a lot of fights in school so that could be it".

"Sweetheart the scouter says that is his power level, even though he is only nine he is already a incredibly strong boy".

"What are we going to do about this Mikoto, we can't let him fight anyone else, what happens when he accidentally kills someone". Mikoto then began to think for a while, until he came up with a idea.

"I think that we should train him and the others so that they can learn how to use their hidden abilities and not kill anyone". Celia didn't know what to think about the plan her husband had though of. It sounded like a good plan, but she didn't know how she felt about their children training how to use their abilities.

"I think that's a good idea dad, if he doesn't receive training, it could be bad"

"I don't know, what if they get badly injured or what if they get too angry and kill someone".

"Celia we don't have a choice if we don't teach them all three of them won't be able to control their powers, besides with all the fights Makoto's bad luck starts he needs to be as strong as possible". Mikoto told his wife his reasoning. Back in Planet Vegeta most of the elite saiyans would always tease him for having low level son's and daughter. He also remembered all the bruises he gave the people who would make those comments about his children.

"Okay lets do it, but please try not to go too far with their training so they don't get hurt to badly". After their conversation was over they decided to get back to cooking dinner. While they were cooking dinner Mikoto kept thinking about the types of training exercises he could have his children do.

 **In Europe Junko Enoshima current power level: 1,354. Mukuro Ikusaba current power level: 8,969**

Junko and Mukuro were both running from their house in a desperate attempt to get away from their cruel parents, who only cared about them for the money they could make from them showing them off like circus freaks.

"Come on Junko we can't stop, if we stop then they will capture us again". Mukuro could still remember all of the times their parents would beat them for misbehaving, what they didn't know was all those beatings resulted in Mukuro and Junko getting Zankai boosts. Mukuro was stronger than Junko since she trained to become a soldier when they broke out.

"I'm sorry big sis I'm just slowing you down, I really am a useless sister". Junko said on the verge of tears since she knew she could never be as strong as her sister.

"You don't have to apologize Junko, I know mom and dad treated you worse". Mukuro knew that Junko not only got beat, but was also sexually molested because of her quick development, not rape but she would always get these sexual comments from guys at their school, and if it wasn't comments the guys were touching her inappropriately, and what was even worse was that their own father would do this to her. Neither girl saw the two people who took them in as their parents, they were more like captors who treated them like slaves than actual parents. Mukuro could take the abuse if it was her who they were beating, or making all those comments to, but when it came to Junko she couldn't stand seeing her younger sister getting hurt anymore, which was the reason she was running away. "We'll get through this together as long as we support each other we can make it on our own".

"Thank you big sis, and your right we can get through this, together". Junko said, her attitude changing from how she felt before. After about a good two or three hours of running they finally were able to rest as they found a abandoned apartment to sleep in for the night. That night was the first the two saiyan girls slept peacefully, having good dreams as opposed to the bad ones they would have every night.

 **Planet Vegeta (Six Years Ago)**

Prince Vegeta was furious that not one but two of his daughters were both low class saiyans, the younger one being the weakest with a power level of four and the oldest having a power level of 9.

"IF ANYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS, THE ROYAL FAMILIES PRIDE WOULD BE TARNISHED FOREVER. Prince Vegeta yelled at the three scientists who told them about his daughters weak power level.

"Yes my King we apologize, but the woman who birthed the two children unfortunately dies so she can't take them in". Replied one of the scientists with a frightened voice.

"PUT THEM IN PODS AND SEND THEM OFF PLANET SO NO ONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL KILL THE THREE OF YOU MYSELF, IS THAT CLEAR". All three of the scientists bow and go to do as they were told. The pods then flew off into space never to be seen again, little did the king know was that he was going to have a rude awakening about his children as he watched them from hell after his death.

 **Unknown Planet**

"WHAT THATS IMPOSSIBLE IT CANT BE".

"What is it, is something happening back on Planet Vegeta".

"A meteor collided with the planet, the planet was destroyed"

"BUT THAT MEANS THAT MOST OF THE SAIYAN RACE IS GONE, THATS IMPOSSIBLE THE SCANNERS SHOULD HAVE DETECTED THE APPROACHING METEOR".

"I guess we got lucky that we decided to ignor that order to go home" said a saiyan child with long spiky black hair. This boy's name was Raditz, the son of Bardock and Gine. He was a low class warrior.

"Aw man, now I'll never get to be king Vegeta" said another saiyan child who also had spiky black hair but also had a widows peak. This boy's name was Vegeta the prince of the saiyans. While he may have been a prick he was a very powerful prick.

"At least we're alive, and maybe we can find other saiyans who were off planet" the voice of another male saiyan spoke. This saiyans name was Reppep, the oldest son of Daiko and Chaya and like his siblings he was a low class warrior. After their discussion the three adult saiyans went over to the children.

"Hey prince you have a brother and two sisters don't you" asked one of the adult saiyans.

"Oh yeah I wonder if they got blown up too, eh not that it matters". Answered the prince not caring about his weak siblings.

"You both had siblings too didn't you" asked another saiyan.

"Yeah but he was just going to be a lower class warrior, he was still at home sleeping in a nursing capsul, a disgrace" Raditz replied shocking the adults in the group seeing how cruel the boy was. Reppep knew that he didn't really think that about his brother. He spent a lot of time with Raditz he was his best friend, and in the time they knew each other Reppep managed to deflate Raditz's ego a little, he was even exited to see his brother when he got home. But as he was thinking his family was dead he remembered something that his father told him.

"Wait I remembered that my dad and Raditz's dad got our moms and siblings off planet before they were wiped out".

"If that's true then that means that both your families are alive". The adult saiyans were thinking about what to do next, but all Reppep could do was worry if his family was okay. One of the adult saiyans then received a message from the scouter that shocked him.

"Reppep your fathers name was Daikon right"

"Yes that my father is he okay, did he survive"

"He didn't just survive he killed both Frieza and Coora, he became a super saiyan". All the saiyans went wide eyed with shock hearing that a saiyan managed to not only kill the two dictators, but also realize the legend of the super saiyan

"My father became a super saiyan, but how I thought that was just a legend"

"Not only did he turn super saiyan, he also found out the location of the rest of your family, we can take you there if you want" offers the older saiyan.

"Really you can thank you"

"Raditz your family is also alive, but on a different planet from Reppep's"

"Oh well I guess this is goodbye Reppep, see you" Raditz then held his fist out to the other saiyan boy, who gladly bumped it.

"I think we should split up as two groups of three".

"I got the groups it will be me, the prince, and Raditz, the next group will be Nappa, you, and Reppep"

"Okay lets go Reppep we have a planet to go to" and with that they headed off for the planet, and after a week and half they managed to arrive to the planet called earth where Reppep's mother and father eagerly awaited them. The scene that occurred that day was filled with happiness, joy, and relief that the eldest son had finally come home. The saiyan parents then thanked the two adult saiyans for returning their son to them. They said it was no problem, and not only that but I nstead of leaving the planet Nappa and the other saiyan, Gangal decided to stay and live their lives on this planet as well.

 **Well that was it, I know that was rushed but I am writing This so late at night and I want to go to sleep.**


	3. The First Day

Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku (Remake)

 _'I must begin to look deep inside myself, once I do that I'll find the power to win'._

 _'An evil tyrant has captured my world, will I ever get to see it like before'._

 _'Something is wrong this just doesn't feel right, but you just laugh and tell me that it's all in my head'._

 _'Even though she doesn't agree with me, I must do this to save my family'._

 _'He tells me the tyrant will not listen to our pleads and cries and will just leave us to die'._

 _'Learning that the task of fate is in my hands "can my people fight and survive"'._

 _'Whilst fighting to the sound of my heart trying to escape my chest and the fallen soldiers left in my vengeful yet brutal path for the one that seeks to completely eliminate every single last one of my people (he is afraid of our power)'._

 _'Remembering the story from my childhood, the legendary super saiyan echos an "Upupu"'._

 _'As the scream escapes my lips I see that pride is just an idiots reason to refuse to fight back'._

 _ **PL: Power Level**_

In a alleyway we see two masked men lying on the floor, both unconscious with a broken gun and a shattered knife. who did this incredible deed you ask, well none other than the eldest Naegi son Masato Naegi. Masato could be described as a odd boy. The first noticeable trait was his long spiky black hair that resembled his mother's (he hated when people would compare their hair styles). Other than that the boy looked totally average. He had a zip up jacket with a black blazer over it, he wore a pair of blue jeans, he had blue sneaker with white shoes, and he also had to wear glasses. His personality is a mixture of his parents personalities. He was kind and caring like his mother, he was strong and calm under pressure like his father, but he could also go a little to over board with caring about his loved ones. One example would be when he saw a boy flirting with his sister Komaru **PL: 32, 110** at the park one day. That was the first time the Naegi family learned what a law suit was. He sighed and looked at the two men in front of him.

"I thought these guys would be able to put up a challenge for me, not just go down the second I punch them and break their weak weapons". The boy then called the police and walked off towards his house. When he got there he was greeted with his sister screaming his name at him from the front door.

"MASATO MAKOTO, MADOKO YOU GUYS WONT BELIEVE WHAT CAME IN THE MAIL".

"Komaru I told you I'm anime only I don't read manga".

"I don't think she meant that Masato". Makotosaid as he walked through the door with a kind of sad expression. Masato wondered why Makoto looked like this, but decided not to bother his brother.

"Manga is the original, an anime will never be better than the manga". Madoko **PL: 21,053** said with a proud grin on his face.

"IT'S NOT THAT IT'S THIS LOOK" the young saiyan girl then handed her brothers three letters which had their names written on it. They were curios as to who it came from so they opened it and began to read it.

'Mr. Masato Naegi we have recently noticed all your fights and how you win with such little effort, and after extensive thinking we have come to a decision. That decision is that we invite you to attend our school as the Super High School Level Street Fighter. Included is a orientation guide for Hopes Peak Academy'.

'Mr. Makoto Naegi we recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Super High School Level Luckster. Included is a orientation guide for Hopes Peak Academy'.

'Madoko Naegi we have noticed your incredible detective skills when it comes to finding lost objects, and even people that have gone missing. So after hearing all your accomplishments we have decided to invite you to Hopes Peak Elementary as the Super Elementary School Level Detective, we don't usually give these types of talents to elementary school students, but we will make a exception with all the incredible feats you have accomplished. Included is a orientation guide for Hopes Peak Elementary'.

Masato, Makoto, and Madoko had all heard of Hopes Peak from their friends. They had heard about how anyone who went was guaranteed succes in life. So after hearing this Madoko, Makoto, and Masato the latter being a little disappointed that his talent wasn't a actual talent, all still decided to go. That entire night all the family could talk about was how proud they were of the three saiyans. They even invited Nappa and Gangal to join them in celebrating since they were considered family. (I feel like Nappa from his time shown in the Broly movie was actually a lot nicer than the Nappa we know from the Saiyan Saga. It's just that working with Vegeta made him a lot more prideful and violent, at least that's what I think).

 **Two Months Later**

Makoto and Masato now stand in front of the gigantic building in front of them know as Hopes Peak Academy. They said bye to their brother at the elementary school and then came to the high school. Makoto was nervous about going into the school since he didn't have a actual talent, but Masato was exited to go in and see all the strong fighters the school offered. He wanted to go to Makotos class because both the Super High School Level Martial Artist and the Super High School Level Soldier were there and they sounded strong. Makoto was assigned to Class Seventy Eight and Masato was assigned to Class Seventy Seven.

"Come on Makoto don't be so nervous I'm sure you'll do just fine in your class. I mean you may not have a talent for fighting, but you do pack a punch".

"Thanks Masato, I guess your right I mean what could possibly go wrong in this school". Makoto then mustered the courage to walk in. Masato was about to walk in until he heard a scream. He turned around and saw a woman about to be hit by a car. He then ran towards the car so fast it looked like he teleported. The woman opened her eyes and saw that she was in the arms of a student that had managed to save her from being hit, although she got a few cuts and scrapes. The woman was blushing from how close the two were, and she couldn't deny that he was kind of good looking.

"Are you okay mam, do you think you can stand up".

The woman shook off her flustered state and began to regain her senses. "No I can't it hurts to much". Masato then carried her bridal style, which. Caused her face to become red once more.

"Is there a nurses office somewhere in this school I can take you to".

"Okay what classroom is that so I can take you there".

"It's Class Seventy Seven". Masato then had a look of shock in his face after hearing the classroom she taught. He then told her why he had been shocked by her words

"Im actually supposed to be a new student here at Hopes Peak. I'm supposed to be in Class Seventy Seven, if your the teacher than I won't have to wander around the halls trying to find my class". The woman was shocked by this and then remembered what the principal told her a few days ago.

"So your the new rotten orange that's supposed to be in my class".Masato was confused about why she had called him a rotten orange, but decided to ignore it for now and get to the class.

"Oh my goodness I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I'm the former Super High School Level House Keeper" **PL: 6.**

"My name is Masato Naegi, and I'm the Super High School Level Street Fighter" **PL: 46,920**. Chisa wasn't expecting him to have that talent since she thought he was far too nice to be fighting anyone. "We should get going, I need you to guide me to the classroom". Chisa nodded and with that the two were on their way. They didn't notice the two girls watching them with looks of shock on the sides. The two girls wanted to ask him some questions, but since he was carrying a injured woman they decided they would find him later (if you already know who I'm talking about the reason they aren't evil yet is because they aren't under Babadi's control yet).

 **Class Seventy Seven**

Once Masato and Chisa made it to the classroom they walked in and saw a bunch of different people in the class. When they saw that Chisa was hurt and immediately rushed to see what was wrong, one in particular in the very front examining the injured teacher.

"Everyone settle down I'm okay I just got into a little accident is all". It was at this moment the girl examining her decided to speak up.

Ms.Yukizome y-y-your leg is seriously injured. You n-n-need to lie down" the girl said while stuttering in a shy voice. Masato then placed Ms. Yukizome on a desk at the front of the class and noticed a metal container at the back of the class. A overweight boy then noticed Masato and decided to ask about him.

"Ms.Yukizome who's this guy". Everyone then focused their attention on the saiyan who was currently looking at a metal container. A girl with brown hair and tan skin then had a angry expression towards the boy.

"Are you the one who did this to Ms.Yukizome you bastard". Masato was still looking at the container and didn't answer her question. Everyone then began to shout at the boy. Chisa tried to explain but no one was listening. It was at that moment that a gigantic man wearing a blue jacket and blue sweatpants decided to punch Masato in the face. Everyone then had looks of shock as they saw Masato take a full power punch to the face and not even flinch from it. Masato, without even looking at the man punched him in the face sending him flying through the windows. Chisa got everyone's attention once more.

"EVERYONE STOP. Masato didn't hurt me. He saved me from a car that was about to hit me". Everyone than had looks of realization and turned their attention back towards the saiyan, all of them giving their apologies towards him, only to see him still not paying attention to them.

"Masato are you okay what's wrong". The saiyan then turned his attention back towards the group of people in front of him and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry I smelled something delicious in that container, what happened". Everyone then fell over anime style out fo the stupidity Masato had shown. Chisa was the only one who didn't fall down since she thought his behavior was kind of cute.

"Masato we came in the class and everyone thought you hurt me so they were apologizing for their mistake".

"Oh it's fine I guess I can see how everyone would think that. Well moving on I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Masato Naegi, and I'm the Super High School Level Street Fighter". Everyone was shocked to hear his talent since he didn't really look like the type of guy that was into fighting. They then remembered what he did to the big man earlier and now him being a street fighter isn't so hard to imagine.

"Everyone there is a announcement I have to make. Masato is the new student the principal informed me of a few days prior, so introduce yourselves". All the students were shocked by wha Chisa had told them. The first student to introduce himself was a boy with pink hair and a beanie wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Names Kazuichi Soda.I'm the Super High School Level Mechanic. Nice to meet ya, and sorry about accusing you". **PL: 5**. The next person that introduced herself was a tan girl with brown hair wearing a white shirt and red dress.

"Yo. The names Akane OwariI'm the Super High School Level Gymnast. Nice to meet ya, I shouldn't have jumped the gun and said that about you, sorry about that" **PL: 45**. The next person was a guy who had black and white hair. His right eye was red and his left eye was gray and had a scar over it. He wore a black jacket with a whte shirt underneath, the shirt had a strange symbol that looked like a cross. He also had black pants and a scarf, which Masato could have sworn he saw something moving in there.

"You May call me... Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world" **PL: 12**. The girl who came after him had red hair and freckles on her face. She wore the usual Hopes Peak uniform.

"Hello my name is Mahiru Koizumi. I'm the Super High School Level Photographer. Sorry for shouting at you earlier" **PL: 3**. The girl who came after was a short girl with blonde hair who wore a kimono.

"I'm Hiyoko Saionji. I'm the Super High School Level Traditional Dancer" **PL: 3**. The boy who came after had white hair and was also wearing the usual Hopes Peak uniform.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. I'm the Super High School Level Luckster. Nice to meet you, and I apologize for the harsh words I said earlier. **PL: 6**. His talent shocked Masato since it was the same talent as Makoto's.

"My brother has the exact same talent as you, did you also win a lottery" the saiyan asked Nagito, who along with everyone else was shocked that there were two lucksters in the school.

"Yes I also won a lottery, I guess the luckster talent is the only talent that can have more than one person". Before the luckster could continue, a girl decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Nagito don't hog all the attention. It's Ibuki's turn to introduce herself. 'I', 'Buki', 'Mio', Da'. Put it together and what do you get. Ibuki Mioda, the Super High School Level Musician, and Ibuki is like super sorry for blaming you and stuff" **PL: 11**. After Ibuki's strange introduction, a boy who came next had hair that resembled a long piece of bread.

"My name is Teruteru Hanamura, I'm known as the Super High School Level Cook. But could you call me the Super High School Level Chef instead. It has more of a…big-city flavor to it ya know" **PL: 4**. After his came a shy looking girl who had purple hair and, like many others in the class, wore the usual Hopes Peak uniform.

"M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um…From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along. Ah I almost forgot to apologize , I'm sorry. **PL: 5**. After that shy and timid introduction came a girl who had blonde hair, and like most of the class, had the Hopes Peak uniform.

"My name is Sonia Nevermind. I'm the Super High School Level Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you, and please forgive me for misjudging you" **PL:** **4**. The girl after her had white hair, and you know what if I don't describe the outfit their wearing their just wearing the Hopes Peak uniform.

"My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am known as the Super High School Level Swordswoman, and I hope you can forgive me for my actions earlier" **PL: 34**. The person after her was a small boy with blonde hair, which had shaved lines going through the sides.

"Names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Super High School Level Yakuza, and sorry for saying all that shit about you earlier" **PL: 7**. After he introduced himself a overweight boy with brown hair and green eyes decided to introduce himself to the saiyan.

"Hello my name is Ryota Mitarai the Super High School Level Animator, I am sorry for the way I treated you before" **PL: 17( because he's really fast)**. Chisa was expecting two more introductions but remembered what happened to the guy that flew out the window, but was confused why she didn't hear another student introducing herself.

"Everyone do you known were Chiaki is, I don't see her anywhere". Sonia then stepped forward.

"Chiaki said she was going to look for you Ms.Yukizome, let me try to call her". Sonia then pulled out her phone and began to call Chiaki's number. At that moment a ringing sound would be hear coming form the back of the class. Ibuki went over to it and found Chiaki's phone plugged in to an outlet charging. Chisa was getting worried about where her missing student was. Masato then spoke to the group.

"I can help you look for her if you want". Everyone then turned their attention back to the saiyan, shocked that he would be willing to help them after all the bad things they did to him.

"But we said all those terrible things about you, why would you want to help us after the terrible way we treated you". Asked Sonia who wasn't sure why the saiyan would do anything for them after the incident they had.

"It's fine, besides me carrying Ms.Yukizome with a injured leg and a bunch of cuts didn't exactly put me in the best of light. I also want to fight the guy from earlier, he looked strong so I want see his strength for myself". Everyone was shocked by the words he just spoke, but the words he spoke after were what would earn their respect in him. "Besides you guys need help, I can't just do nothing while you guys are worried for one of your friends, besides she's my classmate and I want to meet her too". Sonia and a couple of the other people that were moved by the speech then let out a few tears. "Guys what's wrong, did I do something bad". Sonia then gave him a warm smile and wiped her tears away.

"No it's just that we feel even worse that we misjudged you earlier, and now your showing us such generosity".

"It's like I said earlier, I don't care that you guys misjudged me. Besides we should go look for our missing classmate now". With that everyone split up into groups. Mikan, Mahiru, and Teruteru stayed behind to take care of Chisa, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Kazuichi were one search group, Gundham, Ryota, and Ibuki were another group, Nagito, Saionji, and Akane were also a group, and Masato went off by himself. He was flying above the school, making sure to stay above the clouds and avoid being seen by people. He landed on the roof and kept on looking over the entire school. He saw a girl that matched the description the class gave him and after making sure no one was near jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground. He began to run towards the girl until someone jumped in the way and blacked his path.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO MS.YUKIZOME. YOUR WRONG, I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU PAY". Masato was about to explain until he saw the gigantic man running towards him and get ready to deliver a kick to the saiyan, even though he moved incredibly slow for Masato he moved quickly for a human. Masato would have lowered his power and stretched the fight out, but he saw the girl he was supposed to get back to the class run in another direction from where she was before. Makarov knew he didn't have time to enjoy the fight so he grabbed the leg that was flying at him and threw him at a nearby tree, destroying the tree and knocking the man unconscious.

"Sorry I had to end the fight so quickly, I wanted to fight you since your the stronger human I've ever seen. I hope when we get back to the class you can tell me your name, and maybe we can even have a little one on one. But not right now, I have to get that girl back to the class". Those were the last words he muttered toward the man in front of him before he ran towards the girl shouting the name the class told him to call her.

"Excuse me are you Chiaki". The girl turned around and looked at the saiyan and answered his question.

"Yes that is my name. Sorry but I can't talk right now I'm looking for someone". Chiaki the turned around and began to run away, until Masato shouted something that made her stop in her tracks

"It's okay Ms.Yukizome is back in the class, I took her to the classroom myself". Chiaki then turned around with a amount of speed that not even Akane could match.

"How do you know Ms.Yukizome, and what do you mean you took her there yourself".

"Ms.Yukizome got into an little accident so I helped her out, we should get back the entire class is worried about you". Chiaki then nodded and began to run back to class with Masato. The saiyan then remembered something he had to pick up on the way there.

"Wait there's something else I need to do that's missing from the class". Masato then ran back towards the destroyed tree and grabbed the muscular man from the ground. Chiaki saw who he was carrying and immediately rushed over to see if her classmate was alright.

"Is he okay, do you know what happened to him"

"Yeah that's my B, you see there was a misunderstanding and everyone thought I was the one who hurt Ms.Yukizome so they all yelled at me. This guy tried to punch me, but I retaliated and hit him back". Chiaki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did her class yell at the boy who she thought was pretty nice from the short time she had known him, but this guy also beat the big guy in front of her.

"Um Chiaki at you alright" asked Masato, wondering why Chiaki hadn't begun walking. She snapped out of the trance and began to walk alongside the saiyan towards their classroom.

 **Class Seventy Seven**

The class had spent nearly two hours looking for the girl but couldn't find her. They had lost hope until Masato came into the room walking with Chiaki and carrying the muscular man. He then sat the man down at one of the seats in the classroom. Everyone then huddled around the injured man to check if he was alright. After a few minutes he woke up. Before he could get to Masato Akane had gotten between the two.

"Woah there big guy, all that stuff earlier was a misunderstanding. We should probably explain what happened earlier while you were outside". Akane then told him everything that occurred while he was gone. The once violent look that the man had worn was now replaced with a look of guilt and shame. The man then walked over to Masato.

"I'M SORRY FOR ACCUSING YOU AND ATTACKING YOU EARLIER, I FEEL LIKE SHIT". Masato was first taken back by the mans tone of voice, but then smiled and stretched his arm out.

"It's water under the bridge. I never got to introduce myself did I. My name is Masato Naegi and I'm the Super High School Level Street Fighter". The man in front of him then shook his hand back and began his introduction.

"My name is Nekomaru Nedai. I'm the Super High School Level Team Manager" **PL: 57**. After the two introduced themselves Chiaki then walked up to the saiyan.

"Hello my name is Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Super High School Level Gamer, it's nice to meet you" **PL: 4**. Chiaki then realized something and asked Ms.Yukizome her question.

"Ms.Yukizome why is Masato in our class and not in his, not that his presence is bothering me or anything but shouldn't he get back to his class". Chisa then remembered that Chiaki wasn't here for her announcement and that she had to tell her.

"Well you see Chiaki Masato here is actually the new student I said we were going to have join us". Chiaki has a look of shock as she completely forgotten about the new student that was going to be joining them.

"Me.Yukizome shouldn't we be celebrating having a new student in the class" Chisa's eyes then had a sparkle in them as she heard Chiaki's question

"Class she's right, we must celebrate the addition of a new rotten orange into our class". Everyone cheered and they began to go get items for the party they were planning. During all of this Masato was wondering how Makoto was doing in his class.

 **A Hour Earlier**

Makoto had just received words of inspiration from his brother and began to walk into the school known as Hopes Peak Academy. If someone were to describe Makoto they would say he was a plain looking person. He had brown spiky hair with a ahoge on top, he had hazel eyes, he wears a green hoodie with a black blazer on top, and red sneakers with white shoes. Makoto was a kind boy who was always willing to help anyone in need. Although he was kind he did not have a lot of confidence. One reason being that he looks so plain and normal compared to everyone else, even normal people would call him boring. The biggest reason he lacked confidence was because of something everyone else in his family could do that he couldn't. He didn't know how to go super saiyan. He remembered how his father told him when he first got super saiyan against Frieza, his brother became a super saiyan out of hard work and dedication, his sister had gotten angry at the death of an anime character and went super saiyan in the living room, his younger brother went super saiyan before anyone could even remember, they though it was because he was born after their dad had managed to become a super saiyan and something in his DNA changed to allow Madoko to turn super saiyan easily. His mother even managed to become a super saiyan and she didn't even like fighting. He worked harder then even his father in training and surpassed all of them in their base forms, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't become a super saiyan.

Makoto walked into the school and waited in the halls so that he would get to meet his classmates as they showed up. He was a little embarrassed that he was so early, but decided to walk around the school and come back at a appropriate time. He was about to continue until he saw someone he thought he wouldn't see at Hopes Peak

"Mom is that you" Makoto asked with shock that his mother was at the school he was supposed to be attending. It was at that moment that Celia then turned around and was shocked to see her son standing there.

"Makoto what are you doing here. Your supposed to be over at the entrance so your guid can show you to your class".

"I arrived early so I decided to walk around, but what are you doing in Hopes Peak". Celia glances around the hallway before she leaned in and whispered in Makoto's ear her reason for being there.

"The reason I'm here is because one day when your father was in town he saw two boys riding motorcycles. One of them was about to hit a in coming truck so he pushed them out of the way, unfortunately he didn't know that the scout for Hopes Peak was watching him. The scout then questioned your father and asked him how he moved so fast. He had no choice so he explained everything to the man and then he invited your father to join as a teacher. Obviously your father declined, but asked me to come in his place so the scout won't reveal our secret". All Makoto could do was listen to her explanation with shock that his father had gotten reckless, it suprised him since his father was the most cautious one in the family. He wasn't mad though since it was to save someone's life.

"Okay I understand why your here now, but don't you need a talent in order to even be a teacher here, if that's true then how did you get accepted as a teacher".

"The scout told the headmaster everything and they made a fake document about me being the former Super High School Level Child Caregiver so I can be a teacher"

"So they gave you a talent so you could come here, and you came so you could protect our secret, but is there another reason for you to show up". Celia then leaned in closer and whispered something else to her son.

"There actually is another reason. There were two power levels, each one being over one hundred thousand".

"But I thought that humans couldn't become that strong. I thought that only a saiyan could reach that level".

"The scouter your father used read that their DNA showed that they were also saiyans who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta". Makoto was shocked since the only other saiyans he knew were his family, Nappa, Gangal, and the saiyans his father used to train, who were lead by another saiyan named Bardock.

"Mom what are their exact power levels, you told me they were over one hundred thousand. But you never told me the exact number".

"I don't know, the scouter only read above one hundred thousand before it exploded".

"So their in the school as either a student or a teacher".

"Exactly, when I told the headmaster he immediately wanted me to come over so I could handle them, however they might be too strong so I might need you and Masato's help to stop them. But we have to clarify if they are here with evil intentions or not".

"Alright I guess so, I should also probably get going to the front so I can meet my guide and get to my class".

"Alright Makoto, ill come find you if I learn anything about the two high power levels".

"Okay bye mom" after that Makoto began to walk back to the entrance, where he saw two girls waiting for something. When he got closer he realized one of the girls was in his class so he went to introduce himself.

"Hi your Junko right" the girl then turned around and out of no where had a crown on her head.

"Hello peasant, yes it is me Junko. What does someone of your status wish to speak to me about" **PL: 116,034**. Makoto was confused as to why Junko was acting so weird but then remembered that he was a member of a endangered alien race so he couldn't really judge her.

"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi, I was wondering if you were waiting for a guid too. I'm supposed to wait here and for my guid and the rest of the class is also supposed to be here" **PL: 823,102**. Junko then switched from having a crown on her head and speaking in a Kings voice to placing her hand in front of her face with two fingers sticking up.

"Actually yes I am, are you in the same class as me. I thought me and my sister had come here first so we were just waiting". Makoto was once again shocked by the sudden switch in personalities, but decided to ignore it and continue the conversation.

"Well anyways what's your talent".

"I'm the Super High School Level Fashionista, try not to drool over my good looks".

"I'm the Super High School Level Luckster, lame talent I know but at least I get to go here". After they had talked a bit more Makoto decided to go introduce himself to the other girl who was standing there.

"Hi my name is Makoto the Super High School Level Luckster, what's your name". The girl then turned around and faced Makoto.

"Hello my name is Mukuro, I am the Super High School Level Soldier" **PL: 1,036,078**. Makoto then smiled at Mukuro, which shocked her since no one had smiled at her before, other than her sister Junko. Makoto realised something weird about the sisters and decided to ask her.

"Um I was wondering something, why don't you and your sister have last names." Mukuro then answered him, looking a little sad.

"Oh me and my sister never knew our parents. We were in foster homes for a while, but we never actually got adopted". Makoto then had a look of shock and guilt in his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad". Mukuro then cheered up a bit seeing how the boy had been acting, she thought it was actually pretty adorable.

"It's okay you didn't know, besides it doesn't really bother me that much to begin with". Makoto had calmed down a bit seeing that the girl wasn't mad at him for his comment. After talking a while they noticed another boy walk into the school.

"Hey Mukuro I'm going to go introduce myself to that guy, I'll see you around". Mukuro gave him a smile and a wave before he left.

"Hello my name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Super High School Level Luckster". The boy then faced Makoto and much to the saiyans surprise, shouted his introduction.

"MY NAME IS KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, AND IM THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HALL MONITOR. I BELIEVE IN BOLD SIMPLICITY, LET'S WORK TOGETHER ON OUR EDUCATIONAL CRUSADE" **PL: 11**. Makoto had heard about him from the online forums he went on to learn about his new classmates. He was good at anything academic and always excelled in his classes.

"So are you here for orientation too, because there's only me and those two right now".

"WHAT, WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE. BEING LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE"

"But we actually got here earlier than we were supposed to. We're just really early".

"I KNOW BUT STILL, EVERYONE SHOULD COME TO SCHOOL EARLY SO THEY CAN BE READY FOR CLASS". Makoto gave up arguing and just decided to change the subject. After a couple of minutes of talking he learned that Taka wasn't that bad of a guy, he just took following the rules very seriously. He would have spoken to Taka more, but he saw two girls walk in. One was incredibly muscular while the other one looked more normal, except for the swirl on her head.

"Hello my name is Makoto Naegi, I'm the Super High School Level Luckster nice to meet you". The girl with the swirl on her head then faced him and began to speak.

"Heya, I'm the Super High School Level Swimmer. My names Aoi Asahina, but my friends just call me Hina, sup" **PL: 14** Makoto had heard of Hina from the forums that talked about her. She was one of the fastest swimmers alive and she is a candidate for the Olympics. The other girl then introduced herself to the saiyan

"Hello my name is Sakura Ogami, I am the Super High School Level Martial Artist. It is nice to meet you" **PL: 96** Sakura was another classmate of his the internet spoke of. She has been in somewhere near four hundred fights and not lost a single one. Makoto was exited to meet her since she seemed so strong, and she didn't disappoint with a power of 96. For a saiyan that was considered pathetic, but for a human that was incredibly impressive. He then felt poking and found himself being poked by Sakura.

"It seems you have the muscle quality of an extremely ordinary high school student. What a shame. Your not fit at all to act as my training partner".

"Actually Makoto might be the perfect training partner for you" Makoto heard a voice that brought him pleasant memories of nostalgia.

"Chihiro it's good to see you again" Chihiro was wearing a long sleeve green jacket with brown pants and his hair was raised to look spiky.

"Yeah it's been awhile since I've seen you in person, are you still getting into fights".

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to get into them as often. You know my mom doesn't exactly approve of me fighting people".

"Yeah I figured as much since you didn't have a talent that involved fighting". Chihiro had been with Makoto since they were kids, he was like a third brother to him. He was the only human who knew about Makoto being a saiyan. He even trained Chihiro the same way his father trained him, he also taught him how to use ki. Makoto and Chihiro both trained so they could become stronger and one day fight side by side. Chihiro was still a bit shy around other people, but not as much as when Makoto had met him

"Hey my names Hina, what's your name".

"M-M-My names Chihiro Fujisaki, and I'm the Super High School Level Programer. It's N-N-Nice to meet you" **PL: 24,107**.

"My name is Sakura Ogami the Super High School Level Martial Artist. I must ask, why do you think Makoto could be a good training partner for me".

"Ever since we were kids Makoto had always been fighting off people who would pick on us. He would defeat high schoolers when he was in the fourth grade". Sakura and Hina were shocked and impressed. Sakura was thinking's about how she had seriously underestimated Makoto, and Hina was thinking about how Makoto might be a good work out buddy for her.

"Makoto if what he is saying is true then would you consider sparring with me sometime" the thought of sparring with Sakura made Makoto really exited.

"Yeah I'll totally sparr with you Sakura, we can sparr after school if you want".

"That is alright with me, well then it looks like other people are beginning to show up". Everyone then looked at the entrance and saw a couple of people walking into the school.

"Hey guys I'm going to go introduce myself, I'll see you guys later". Makoto then separated from the group and went to go meet his other classmates.

 **Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, but I thought that instead of writing stories that only have about two thousand words I would make stories that are about seven thousand words instead. Also I made a theme song based off of the song in Danganronpa, but I'm not a good song writer so if you can come up with a better intro then I would like to hear it. Also it is based off of when Mikoto went super saiyan. The song will change whenever someone unlocks a new form. Also the pairings will Masato and Natsumi, Makoto and Kaede, Madoko and Kotoko, and Komaru and Yuta. Also I'm making a Danganronpa Spider-Man crossover. I recently read a crossover about Kazuichi being Spider-Man from a writer named QuintinFMA, please read it when it comes out I'll be working just as hard as I am on this crossover.**


	4. First Day Part Two

**Hopes Peak**

Makoto noticed more people come in and stop in the hallway. He went over and introduced himself to a girl with really long black hair that looked like drills.

"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi and I'm the Super High School Level Luckster" said Makoto. The girl then turned her attention to him.

"Oh hello, my name is Celestia Ludenberg and I'm the Super High School Level Gambler" said Celestia.

"Celestia Lude-what" asked Makoto, who was not able to pronounce her name.

"I have been told that my name is a bit confusing, so you can just call me Celes" said Celes. Something about Celes's name weirded Makoto out.

"What's your name, I mean your real name" said Makoto.

"That is my real name though, I do not have a reason to lie about my name after all so there is no reason for me to give a fake name" said Celes, with a forceful yet gentle tone. Makoto decided to not ask about it anymore and move on to the next person. He walked towards a boy with poofy red hair.

"Hi my name is Makoto Naegi the Super High School Level Luckster" said Makoto **( this is the last I introduction I'm giving to Makoto since I'm getting tired of having to write the same thing over and over)**.

"Sup my names Leon Kuwata the Super High School Level Baseball Star" said Leon.

"You, seriously" said Makoto who was thinking that Leon didn't really look like a baseball type.

"What do you mean "you, seriously" asked Leon.

"I mean you don't really look like a baseball player" said Makoto.

"What were you expecting some kid with a shaved head" asked Leon.

"Well I saw a picture of you online playing baseball and just assumed thats you would look like that" said Makoto.

"Oh god you found that picture of me. Man that's so embarrassing, I'm like SO EMBARRASSED right now. Listen man I had no choice, it was either shave my head or my team wasn't getting into the national championship. But now I'm not shaving it at all, and I'm not dying it back to normal either" said Leon.

"So your not going to shave you head off, but what about your team. Aren't you going to have to in order for you to compete again later on" asked Makoto.

"Listen im gonna be honest with you. I hate Baseball, like hate it. I've never gone to a single practice" said Leon.

'Wow he didn't even go to practice or anything, he's like a prodigy air something" thought Makoto.

"Yeah so when I got accepted here I quit baseball and now I'm going to try and become a musician. All I need is a song writer, guitarist, and drummmer and I'm all set" said Leon.

"Well then I hope you realize your dream" said Makoto, as he went to introduce himself to the next person.

"Hi I'm Sayaka Maizono, I look forward to getting to know you" said Sayaka.

'I wonder if she rememberers that we went to the same school together' Makoto thought to himself.

"Actually Makoto I do remember that we used to go to the same middle school Makoto" said Sayaka.

"Woah, how did you know what I was thinking" asked Makoto.

"I'm psychic" said Sayaka.

"Really your psychic" asked Makoto with a shocked expression on his face.

"No I just have good intuition" said Sayaka, putting a hand to her mouth giggling.

"So you remember me, I'm kind of surprised" said Makoto.

"Why would you be suprised, we did go to the same school for three years" said Sayaka.

"Well I mean you were so popular and I was the exact opposite of that" said Makoto.

"Don't sell yourself short Makoto, I'm sure you could be popular if you tried" said Sayaka.

"Thanks Sayaka, well I should go introduce myself to the other students, I'll talk to you later" said Makoto. Sayaka gave him a wave before he turned to the next person who was a guy with a hairstyle that looked like a baguette.

"Sup my names Mondo Owada nice to meet you" said Mondo. Mondo then looked at Makoto closer thinking that he had seen him from somewhere.

"Hey have we met before, you look kind of familiar" said Mondo.

"No sorry, I don't think we have" said Makoto.

"Eh whatever" said Mondo. Makoto then moves into the next person, which was a guy with wild brown hair that looked like a sea urchin.

"Sup, My names Yasuhiro Hagakure, but just call me Hiro. Nice to meet you" said Yasuhiro.

"So what's your ultimate talent" asked Makoto.

"I'm the Super High School Level Clairvoyant" said Hiro.

"So you can tell people's fortunes and use tarot cards" asked Makoto.

"Yep I know everything about clairvoyance and how it works. Otherwise I wouldn't be going to an awesome school like this" said Hiro. "Hey how about I give you a fortune, completely free" said Hiro.

"Really you would. Alright sure" said Makoto.

Hiro then pulled out a crystal ball from his jacket and looked into it. After a few seconds it looked like he finally got a glimps of Makoto's future.

"In your future you will have an encounter with a strong fighter. His name sounded like Freezer or something. Well anyways that's your fortune" said Hiro. Makoto was shocked to hear that name since his father told him how Frieza killed the saiyans and destroyed planet vegeta. He was worried, but didn't let Hiro see it. He thanked Hiro for he fortune and moved onto the next person. He was a boy with glasses and blonde hair.

"Name's Byakuya Togami" was all Byakuya said.

"So what's your talent" asked Makoto.

"I'm the Super High School Affluent Progeny. Now go away, I'm sick of looking at you" said Byakuya. Makoto left the conversation since he didn't really want to talk to Byakuya anymore. He moved onto a girl with purple hair and glasses.

"Not that y-y-you'll remember my name or anything, but I'm T-T-Toko Fukawa, the Super High School Level Writing Prodigy" said Toko.

"So your the one who wrote the famous book "so lingers at the ocean" I haven't read for but I heard that it was really good" said Makoto.

"You think my book is good" asked Toko with shock. Before Makoto could reply she then put on a annoyed and suspicious look.

"Wait I-I-I know what y-y-your really doing. Your just saying that, but you really think I'm a ugly slob don't you" said Toko.

"No that's not what I'm thinking" said Makoto.

"W-W-Whatever, just leave already" said Toko. Makoto didn't want to bother her anymore so he left. He then walked up to a obese boy with brown hair.

"Hello my name is Hifumi Yamada the Super High School Level FanFic Creator, but if you want to call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega" I don't mind" said Hifumi. Makoto was confused as to what he meant, but remembered when he was on the Hopes Peak forums and saw Hifumi mentioned as his nickname.

"So you make really famous fan fiction" said Makoto.

"Precisely Makoto. Not only are my fan fictions famous, but they are works of art. I make sure that I create only the most beautiful and passionate fan fictions this world has seen" said Hifumi.

"Well it's good that you found something that your passionate about. I hope you do well" said Makoto. He then noticed that there was a girl in the corner by herself wearing mostly purple.

"Hello my name is Kyoko Kirigiri" said Kyoko.

"So what's your talent" asked Makoto.

"I am the Super High School Level Detective" said Kyoko. Makoto was surprises to hear her say that.

"Really my brother is the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Makoto. Kyoko was confused as to what Makoto meant by "elementary school level"

"Super Elementary School Level. What do you mean by that" asked Kyoko.

"There's a elementary affiliated with Hopes Peak. My brother goes there as the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Makoto. Kyoko was shocked to hear that since she found no mention at all about a elementary school being affiliated with Hopes Peak.

"I was unaware that Hopes Peak also had a elementary school" said Kyoko.

"So was I, but I saw it when I walked with my brother here. It's almost as big as the high school, but just a little smaller" said Makoto. This made Kyoko curious as to what else Hopes Peak was keeping secret, but then realised something about where they were.

"It seems like everyone is here. The letter said only sixteen people would be in this class" said Kyoko.

"Hey does anyone know when the teacher or whoever is supposed to be here actually gets here. I'm getting bored as hell waiting" said Leon.

"Yeah I wonder where our guide is" said Hina.

"They will probably be here in a minute, there's only a few minutes until the school year officially starts" said Celes. Just then a man with a fedora walked up to the group.

"Hey everyone my name is Koichi Kizakura, and I'll be your guide showing you around the school" said Koichi.

"About damn time you showed up we were getting bored as fuck waiting" said Mondo.

"YOU SHOULD TALK TO THE TEACHER WITH MORE RESPECT" said Taka.

"Sorry about that I had to nurse a bad hangover I got the night before" said Koichi. Everyone sweat dropped once hey heared his explanation as to why he wasn't there sooner. "Well now that I am here let's get the tour started" said Koichi. He led the class down the halls and showed them all the classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, the pool, and other parts of the school. They then arrived at their classroom, class seventy eight.

"Well we're now in the classroom your all assigned to. Your desks have pieces of paper one them so find yours and sit down. Im'a go get some medicine since my hangovers returning" said Koichi as he walked out. They all found their seats and sat down. In the front was Hiro to the far left, Byakuya to the far right, and Taka and Leon next to them in the middle. The next down was Sayaka to the far left, Sakura to the far right, and Celes and Hina next to them in the middle. The other row was Mukuro to the far left, Hifumi to the far right, and Junko and Mondo sitting next to them in the middle. In the last row was Makoto to the far left, Toko to the far right, and Chihiro and Kyoko sitting next to them in the middle.

"So what do we do now. The teacher just totally ditched us" said Hiro. Everyone was thinking about what to do. Not even Taka knew what to do since he didn't know what plans the teacher had for them.

"How about we all just hang out and talk until he gets back from getting his medicine" said Hina.

"Well it's better than sitting here in a bunch of awkward silence" said Leon. They all broke into groups and began to talk to each other, except for Byakuya, Kyoko, and Toko they just did their own thing. Kyoko was thinking about asking Makoto about his brother. She had heard of a new detective that was even younger than she was, and he was actually solving difficult crimes. She wanted to know how the boy thought during investigations so she would have to ask Makoto later. Makoto was talking to Chihiro at their seats since they were next to each other.

"Have you been keeping up with your training" asked Makoto.

"Yep I've been training had so I can challenge you again someday" said Chihiro.

"Yeah I can't wait for that fight. So what do you think of Hopes Peak right now, considering the fact our teacher just walked out I can tell that it will be a fun experience" said Makoto.

"It looks like we'll be having a lot of substitute teachers in this class though. I think he has a serious problem" said Chihiro.

"Yeah we're probably only going to have him a few times this year" said Makoto.

"So do you still have you tail" asked Chihiro.

"Yeah I still have it, but I'm hiding it in my jacket so no one touches it" said Makoto.

"Yeah I forgot about how your tails your only weakness" said Chihiro. Just then they heared a glass shatter from another classroom.

"What was that, it sounded like glass shattering" said Sayaka.

"Should we go investigate it" said Sakura.

"No if it is a emergency then Hopes Peak most likely has it covered" said Byakuya.

"He has a point, there's probably someone already there" said Hiro. Everyone calmed down and returned to their conversations. Makoto and Chihiro probably knew who that was, but avoided saying anything in risk of getting him in trouble. Sayaka then walked up to Makoto.

"Hey Makoto I was wondering if we could talk for a minute" said Sayaka.

"Sure I don't see a problem with that, Hey Chihiro I'll talk to you later" said Makoto.

"Sure it's fine, see you Makoto" said Chihiro. Makoto and Chihiro walked off towards Sayaka's desk and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about" asked Makoto.

"I wanted to talk about you. I always wanted to talk to you back in middle school, but I never got the chance" said Sayaka.

"You wanted to talk to me. I don't understand why you'd want to talk to me" said Makoto.

"Do you remember the time you helped that crane find its way out of the school. Well that's the reason I've always wanted to talk to you" said Sayaka.

"I mean I didn't really have a choice, it was my turn to take care of the class pet's they say so I was roped into it" said Makoto.

"Yeah but you didn't have to help it find it's way out instead you could have just chased it off, but you helped it anyway" said Sayaka. Makoto and Sayaka talked a little more about how their experiences in middle school were. During all this Makoto was really exited for school to end so he could fight against Sakura. Just then Koichi walked in.

"Sorry it took me so long. I feel asleep and had to be taken to the nurse's office" said Koichi.

"EVERYONE RETURN TO YOUR ASSIGNED SEATS AND FACE FORWARD" yelled out Taka getting in his seat. Everyone got in their seats and their first class began.

 **A Hour Later**

Class had officially ended and everyone was leaving and going home. The only ones who had stayed were Makoto, Sakura, Hina, Chihiro, Mukuro, and Junko. The first four were in the gym for the sparring session between Makoto and Sakura and the other two were looking for someone.

"Makoto are you ready. I want you to give it your all in this fight" said Sakura.

"I will and I want you to do the same" said Makoto. Sakura nodded and the two got into their fighting stances **(Makoto's fighting stance is the same as Vegeta's from the saiyan saga since he was taught how to fight by a saiyan)**.

"Okay guys the fight will begin. NOW" said Hina. Makoto and Sakuraran at each other. Sakura tried to throw a punch at Makoto, but Makoto grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulders. Makoto then tried to punch Sakura in the stomach while she was in the ground, but Sakura kicked him into the air and got back up. Makoto landed on his feet and tried to kick Sakura, but Sakura blocked with her arm and delivered a strong punch to Makoto's stomach. He stumble back a few steps but managed to stop and regain his footing. He then delivered a kick straight into Sakura's stomach causing the martial artist to fall to her knees and gasp for air.

"Makoto is actually on par with Sakura. No ones ever been able to actually keep up with her before" said Hina. Hina was both impressed and scared at the same time. She never thought someone would be able to hurt Sakura, but she's scared Sakura might get really injured. The fight continued with both Makoto and Sakura trading blows. Sakura was winning since she had a lot more experience in fighting then Makoto. She also knew Martial Arts so that was another advantag she had. Makoto went to punch Sakura, but she dodged and punched Makoto in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Okay I give up, Sakura wins" said Makoto. Sakura helped him get back up after the fight and sat him down on the wall.

"That was impressive Makoto. No one has ever gotten that close to beating me before" said Sakura.

"Yeah your really strong, are you sure your the Super High School Level Luckster" asked Hina.

"I mean I like fighting, but I wouldn't exactly say I'm Super High School Level at it" said Makoto. They all walked out of the school and continued to walk home. Makoto waited for Masato at the front of the school.

"Hey Makoto, So how'd you first day go" asked Masato.

"It was pretty normal, except at the end I got to fight the Super High School Level Martial Artist" said Makoto.

"Your lucky, I wish I could fight her" said Masato.

"Wait how'd you know what gender she was" asked Makoto.

"I also read the Hopes Peak forums. I wanted to know my classmates, and which ones were the strongest" said Masato.

"Hey there's Hopes Peak elementary, Madoko should be getting out soon" said Makoto. After they made it to the front gate they saw Madoko come walking out of the building.

"Hi Makoto and Masato" said Madoko.

"Hey Madoko, So How was your day" asked Masato.

 **A Few Hours Earlier**

Bye Makoto, bye Masato" said Madoko as he entered Hopes Peak elementary school. He walked down the halls tryin got find his class. He was placed in the mage class. He thought it was a wired name for a school about talents, but decided to not question it and continued looking for his class.

"Where is the mage class. The dumb teachers shouldn't make their classrooms so hard to find" said Madoko.

"Yeah the teachers here aren't exactly the brightest with how they arrange their classrooms" said a voice form behind Masato. He turned around and saw a bout with blue hair that looked like devil horns.

"Hi my name is Madoko Naegi, what's yours" asked Madoko.

"My name is Nagisa Shingetsu and I'm the Super Elementary School Level Social Studies" said Nagisa.

"Oh I'm the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Madoko. Nagisa was confused as to why Madoko was a detective.

"I thought Hopes Peak didn't accept talents like that. They usually only accept school based talents or talents related to children" said Nagisa.

"Yeah they said that in the letter I got, but said they would make an exception since I managed to solve some impressive cases" said Madoko.

"Well then you must have impressive abilities. Wait I forgot why I came here. I'm from themage class too, my friend Monaco Towa asked me to come get you" said Nagisa.

"Really, alright then let's go" said Madoko. They two elementary schoolers made their way to their class so Madoko could meet his class. They walked down the haways talking about their talents and experiences with them. Nagisa was happy to find out that Madoko was both optimistic and smart since the only kids in his class we either smart and a little depressing, or optimistic but really dumb.

"Here we are. This is the mage classroom" said Nagisa. They stopped in front of a classroom with the image of a face wearing a wizard hat on it. Nagisa opened the door and they both walked in.

"Hi Monaca I brought the new student" said Nagisa walking up to a green haired girl in a wheelchair.

"Oh thank you Nagisa. Hi Monaca's name is Monaca Towa and Monaca's the Super Elementary School Level Homeroom, Monaca hopes you have a good time here" said Monaca. Madoko didn't know what was happening, but he felt strangely drawn towards Monaca, he felt like helping her with anything she needed. He immediately removed these thoughts from his head.

"Hi Monaca my name is Madoko Naegi and I'm the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Madoko.

"A detective, Monaca don't know Hopes Peak accepted talents like those. You must be a super awesome detective" said Monaca.

"Thank you I guess since I'm the first detective in this school I'm a pretty good detective" said Madoko.

"Come on Madoko I almost forgot to introduce you to the rest of the class" said Monaca.

"Oh yeah I want to meet them" said Madoko.

"Well then let's go" said Monaca. They all moved over to a boy with red hair and headphones on his head.

"Masaru the new kid finally arrived" said Monaca. The boy turned around and took off his headphones.

"Sup my name is Masaru Daimon and I'm the Super Elementary School Level P.E" said Masaru.

"I'm Madoko the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Madoko.

"Your a detective, maybe then you can find who has been stealing our toys" said Masaru.

"Someone's been stealing toys" aske Madoko.

"Yeah it's odd. The toys are there one minute then the next minute they disappear completely from sight" said Madoko.

"Yeah whoever's been stealing them is a big meanie and they should just give us our toys back" said Monaca.

"I will find the toys if it's the last thing I do. I swear it as a junior detective" said Madoko.

"If you find them them can you bring me back my super adorbs kitty doll" asked a girl behind him. Madoko turned around and saw a pink haired girl with a hairband that looked like devil horns.

"Wow your so adorbs. I just want to hug, cuddle, and play with you" said the pimk haired girl.

"T-T-Thank you" said Madoko with a really heavy blush.

"Kotoko If you want him to find out missing toys then stop distracting him" said Nagisa.

"Oh I guess your right, but first I have to introduce myself. My name is Kotoko Utsugi and I'm the one and only Super Elementary School Level Drama" said Kotoko.

"Well my name is Madoko Naegi and I'm the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Madoko.

"Your adorbs and a detective, you would make a perfect husband" said Kotoko.

"I-I-I'm going t-t-to go look for clues now" said Madoko walking away from the group with a blush.

"If your going to look for clues then you should start with the toy bin. It's that green plastic box over there" said Nagisa. Madoko walked over to it and began to investigate it. He looked inside the box, but couldn't find anything worth while. "Well if there's nohing inside the box I guess I have to look outside the box" said Madoko. He searched the box and found a white boxing glove on the floor.

"Hey Monaca do you know who this glove belongs to" asked Madoko.

"Monaca thinks this is Goku's glove. He's the Super Elementary School Level Boxer. He's another exception to the talents like you. He's super strong and has anger issues so if you talk to him don't make him angry or he'll punch you" said Monaca.

"Do you know where I can find him" asked Madoko.

"He spends a lot of time at the corner over there. He made a punching bag by taking some of the other kid's stuff and stealing some kids shoe lace. He's super scary so be careful" said Monaca.

"So he already stole stuff and he's super strong. He sounds like the culprit, but I can't be sure yet" Madoko thought to himself. He walked up to Goku punching a hung up backpack filled with feathers from a pillow hanging by a shoelace like Monaca said. Goku then turned around and almost punched Madoko, stopping right before he hit his face, however this didn't faze Madoko at all.

"Hi are you Goku" asked Madoko.

"Yeah my names Goku Matsuda the Super Elementary School Level Boxer what's it matter to you" asked Goku.

"Well I found your glove near the box of missing toys and I wanted to question you on them" said Madoko.

"What are you a detective" said Goku.

"Yes I'm the Super Elementary School Level Detective" said Madoko.

"Oh, well I didn't do it and who are you to say I did" said Goku.

"I didn't say you did I just asked you if you knew about it" said Madoko.

"Well then your accusing me and I don't like to be accused of stuff" said Goku lifting Madoko by his collar.

"All you need to do is answer my question and I'll leave" said Madoko.

"Well I saw some kid looking in them. The weird thing is that he wasn't in this class" said Goku.

"Do you know who he was" asked Madoko.

"I don't know, nor do I care. I just want to get back to punching my punching bag so leave" said Goku. Madoko knew he wouldn't be able to solve the mystery without looking for more clues so he had to sprea the investigation to the entire school.

 **That's it for the chapter and I know that Madoko's chapter was short but I will continues it next chapter along with the introduction of the V3 class. I also wanted to say that each anime will have seasons in them. When their seasons are done I will make it continues another fan fiction, when I stop a season it doesn't mean I'm not going to continue the story, I'm just going to stop there for the moment to create other fanfictions. Also I will have King Cold resurrect Frieza and Coora in Later chapters. I will also have the dragon balls and the killing games in this, but those will be later in the story.**


	5. Part One To a Destructive Plan

Madoko was still trying to figure out who took the toys from the classroom. He had suspicions that it might be Goku, but he had no evidence to back it up.

"So either Goku's gloves were in the box or he left them there when he stole the toys. I don't think there would be another reason as to why his gloves went missing" said Madoko.

"What if he were to have left them there to throw suspicion off of him" asked Nagisa walking up to Madoko.

"I was thinking about that, but there was no sign of him lying, at least about him not doing it or about the mysterious kid who came into class" said Madoko.

"What mysterious kid, there are very little people who are allowed in the classroom who don't belong to the classroom" said Nagisa.

"I think I might know who did it" said a boy with a strange looking helmet on his head in a monotone and bored tone.

"Hello what's your name" asked Madoko.

"Do you know how when you stare into those desks with the holes in them and your vision becomes weird, and you start seeing the table move weirdly because your visions messed up. Oh wait I'm supposed to say my name. My name is Jataro Kemuri and I'm known as the Super Elementary School Level Art" said Jataro.

"Well my name is Madoko Naegi the Super Elementary School Level Detective, and I'm here to solve this mystery. You said you saw something right, well what was it" said Madoko.

"Oh it was this guy from another class who really hates everyone. His name is Laxus Sawyer the Super Elementary School Level Puzzle Solver. He's in the class right in front of us" said Jataro.

"He sounds like a prick, a smart prick, but still a prick. Thanks for giving me his name, I'll find the toys really soon" said Madoko.

"Aw man he likes me I wanted him to hate me" said Jataro.

"I really don't understand you sometimes" said Nagisa as he walked away.

 **Other Class**

Madoko snuck out of his class and got into the class Jataro told him about. The class was a bit nicer than their class was though. He wondered why that was, but decided to ask later. Right now he had a case to solve. He looked around and saw a boy solving a puzzle so fast he couldn't see his hands move at all so he assumed he was the SESL Puzzle Solver.

"Hello are you by any chance Laxus Sawyer" asked Madoko. The boy looked at Madoko with a annoyed expression.

"Yeah thats me now what do you want. Can't you see I'm busy solving all these puzzles" said Laxus.

"Sorry but I have a few questions to ask you first. I would like to know what you were doing in the class right across from this one" asked Madoko.

"I was in there to see if they had any more puzzles to solve. I already solved all these boring ones so I wanted more, there are you happy now" asked Laxus. Madoko saw he was lying about something and kept pressing on.

"I can see your lying about something. You were in there, but not for a puzzle so what are you there for" asked Madoko. Laxus had a look of frustration and had sweat coming down his face.

"What are you talking about. I didn't do anything in there" said Laxus.

"Then why are you lying" asked Madoko.

"Because your trying to dig into my personal business and I don't like it. So leave it I'll tell the teacher on you" said Laxus with a demanding tone.

"Okay but then you'll have to tell her why you know something about the missing toys" said Madoko.

"How do you know I took their toys. It could have been Goku his stupid glove was right at the crime scene" said Laxus with a more demanding tone.

"How did you know Goku's glove was there. I didn't bring it up but you did, why is that" asked Madoko. Laxus was stunned and couldn't speak. He was trying to think of something, but couldn't and started crying, begging Madoko not to tell anyone.

"Please don't say anything I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't say anything" said Laxus.

"No I can't do that. If I did then I wouldn't be a real detective" said Madoko as he walked over to the teacher and told her everything. The teacher took Laxus over to the principal and afterwards the toys were returned to the classroom.

"Madoko you did it. I knew you could" said Kotoko as she hugged Madoko while holding her stuffed cat plushie. Madoko was blushing madly and couldn't form words.

"Madoko you are super smart. I bet you could solve anything" said Masaru.

"Thanks Masaru, but this wasn't a big deal I just did what detectives do" said Madoko.

"It was certainly impressive for someone our age" said Nagisa with a small smile.

"Hey guys when I went over there I noticed their class was nicer than ours, why is that" asked Madoko.

"Oh this is the classroom full of troublemakers. At least that's what the teachers say" said Monaca. Madoko was confused about why he was in the class to begin with, but then remembered about the fights he used to get into with his bullies and realized the reason. Madoko then heared the bell ring and realized school had officially begun. He took a seat next to Kotoko and Nagisa and had a normal first day.

 **Current Time**

"And that's how my day went. It was really fun" said Madoko. Makoto and Masato were confused about how a detective couldn't notice a girl trying to get his attention, but said nothing and continued with their walk. Makoto then remembered something he forgot to tell them.

"Hey guys I forgot to mention that mom's a teacher here" said Makoto. Madoko and Masato looked shocked and stopped right in their tracks.

"Wait mom's a teacher here. Why didn't she tell us" asked Masato.

"Well she got the job last minute" said Makoto. He then thought about what his mom was doing in Hopes Peak, but was then hit by something and knocked to the ground. He felt around and noticed something soft. He then realized what it was and immediately stood back up. When he did he saw a blonde girl blushing and covering her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing" said Makoto extending his hand out to the girl. The girl looked up and took his hand to help her stand up.

"Thanks and it was my fault really. My name is Kaede Akamatsu and I just got out of school at Hopes Peak" said Kaede.

"Wait you go there too" asked Makoto.

"Yeah I'm the Super High School Level Pianist" said Kaede.

"Well I'm the Super High School Level Luckster Makoto Naegi and these are my brothers the SHSL Street Fighter Masato and SESL Detective Madoko" said Makoto. Kaede was shocked to hear that.

"Wait are you related to Celia Naegi a teacher at Hopes Peak" asked Kaede.

"Yeah how'd you know" asked Masato.

"Well actually I'm in her class, class seventy nine" said Kaede. The Naegi brothers were shocked to hear that one of their mother's students was in front of them.

"So you know our mom. Did she do anything embarrassing" asked Masato, hoping she didn't.

"No she was a really nice teacher. A bit normal for someone in Hopes Peak, but nice nonetheless" said Kaede.

"Well that's good. At least she didn't do anything bad" said Madoko.

"I wish I could talk more but I have to get home, see you later" said Kaede as she walked off in the opposite direction of the Naegi brothers. The brothers also said bye, except for Makoto who stood there still looking at Kaede.

"Makot are you okay, why are you not moving" asked Madoko.

 _"Suddenly, life has a new meaning to me. There's beauty up above, and things we never take notice of. You wake up and suddenly, your in love"_ this was the song that Makoto sang in his head while he was gazing at Kaede. He then snapped out of the trance and saw his brothers waving at him.

"Oh sorry I got distracted by something" said Makoto with his cheeks a dark shade of red.

"Okay then let's go home I'm tired" said Masato.

"Hey guys can we fly home instead I'm tired of walking" said Madoko. Makoto and Masato nodded and they made sure no one was around before they flew off at speeds no one could even see.

 **Naegi House**

The three brothers landed in front of their house and walked into the door, except Makoto who had a thing to do. He wanted to practice turning into a super saiyan. He began to shout and raise his ki, trying to unlock the form. After a while his hair began to glow a bright yellow and his eyes began to turn white.

"I'm so close this time, just a little more and I'm there" Makoto told himself. He kept in shouting, but he got tired and collapsed onto the floor, sweating and panting for air. He got up and began to think of other ways to turn super saiyan. He tried to think of his loved ones getting hurt, but nothing worked. It I pay for him closer and closer to the edge, but he just couldn't reach it,

"Maybe I wasn't meant to become a super saiyan" Makoto told himself with the usual sadness that came with each failed attempt. He walked home and went to his room to play his new game Immortal Fighting 11 on the BS4 (Battle Station 4). He loaded the game and grabbed the controller and played as his favorite character John Stage.

 **Junko Mukuro**

After spending an hour looking for him at Hopes Peak they weren't able to find him. They know they saw a person who could move as fast as them. They thought maybe if they could find him then they could finally get some answers for the questions they have. They got tired of looking and finally gave up and went home. They decided to do some training outside the city since they really loved to for some reason. They were training in what looked liked a desert.

"Mukuro fight me" said Junko as she got into a fighting stance. Mukuro usually wouldn't fight Junko, but she was bored and she thought a good fight would help her. Mukuro went in for the first hit trying to deliver a right hook to Junko, only to have Junko dodge and hit her in the stomach.

"Wow you've gotten stronger Junko" said Mukuro as her and Junko blocked and each other's attempts at hitting each other. Junko the kicked Mukuro in the stomach and gave her a mean uppercut. Mukuro was sent flying back into nearby rock wall, cracking it. Junko went to land a strong kick, but Mukuro grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the rock wall behind her. She then delivered several blows to Junko, not letting her move from her spot in the wall.

"Okay sis I think I'm done. You're really strong Mukuro, I couldn't do that much to you" said Junko as she was gasping for air.

"You also got better Junko. You landed some really strong hits on me" said Mukuro. The two them went in and each took a shower. They both looked down to their chests and wondered what the strange M on their chests was. They first assumed that it was just a birth mark, but they've never seen anyone else with birth marks like theirs. They didn't really think about it too much and finished their shower. Afterwards they ate dinner and Junko left to go to a modeling shoot. Mukuro was in the house thinking about

"If that boy really is like us then maybe he can help us and tell us what we really are" said Mukuro. She continued to think about it, but stopped and decided to continue looking for him tommorow on their second day of school.

 **Naegi House**

Makoto was still thinking about what Hiro said about Frieza and him coming back. He didn't want to have to fight the guy who destroyed his species's home world and reduced their population to literally less then a quarter than what they were originally at. Frieza wasn't the only thing on his mind though. He was also thinking about Kaede, and the awkward meeting they had. Makoto blushed when he remembered what he did, and tried to stop thinking about it.

"I wonder if I'll see her again, maybe I'll try to find her tommorow" Makoto thought to himself. Makoto spent the whole day thinking about Kaede, not noticing the time was now almost 12.

"Have I really been thinking for that long" Makoto asked himself. Makoto then turned off everything in his room and fell asleep.

 **Hopes Peak**

Masato was walking to class after saying goodbye to Makoto and Madoko. He was having a peaceful walk, until he heard the sounds of fighting coming from up ahead. He ran towards the sound and realized it was his own classroom. He opened the door and saw Nekomaru and Akane fighting with the wall behind them completely destroyed, and the others standing near the door.

"Woah guys what's going on, and why did no one tell me about this awesome fight" asked Masato. Everyone turned and their faces turned white when they saw Masato standing at the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Holy crap Masato's here, we need to leave now or we're all dead" said Kazuichi from behind Chisa's desk. Akane then flew and hit the white board behind Kazuichi. Nekomaru then turned his attention to Masato.

"Finally someone who can give me a challenge, LET'S GO MASATO NAEGI" said Nekomaru as he ran towards Masato. Masato threw his backpack to the ground and rushed at Nekomaru as well. They both delivered punches which knocked into each other creating a huge gust of wind.

"Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to drop those two monsters" said Akane as she got back up. Just then Teruteru walked up to her with a steel suitcase.

"Well then I might have just the thing to put a little spring in your step" said Teruteru as he handed her a vial with a green substance.

"Well if it'll help you don't gotta tell me twice" said Akane as she took the vial and drank the green substance. After that her body began to grow in size until she was the same height as Nekomaru. "Aw yeah this is awesome" said Akane with a deeper voice then usual.

"What the shit" asked Nekomaru.

"Her fighting power's off the charts, she's hit her final form" said Kazuichi with a scared face.

"Wow she's a lot stronger than before" said Makoto. Her power level rose from a 45 to a power level of 64. Chisa then ran into the classroom and was shocked when she was the destruction.

"What is going on in here, you three need to stop this pointless fighting at once" said Chisa.

"POINTLESS FIGHTING, I'LL LET YOU KNOW WE'RE TRAINING IN REAL LIFE COMBAT CONDITIONS" said Nekomaru.

"Oh well then in that case get back to it" said Chisa.

"Remind me how that chicks our god damn teacher again" said Fuyuhiko.

"Well if she can do that then I might as well do this" said Masato as he began to yell and a white aura appeared around him. Everyone looked at him wide eyed wondering how he did that.

"So you've been holding back huh, well you should go all out for me" said Akane as she got up and punched Masato in the face sending him flying into the wall behind him. He was impressed Akane could hit him so hard after just drinking a green liquid. He got up and immediately ran towards Akane and punched her left rib. She knelt down to the ground and held her rib in pain.

"IT'S MY TURN TO TEST YOUR TRUE STRENGTH MASATO NAEGI" said Nekomaru as he ran towards Masato and delivered multiple blows, which Masato blocked with ease. Nekomaru then kicked Masato in the stomach, hurting Masato a little before he punched Nekomaru into the wall behind him. Both Nekomaru and Akane got up and gave each other a nod. They then ran towards Masato and hit him with synchronized attacks, which Masato blocked with ease.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think Ms.Yukizome would like having a messed up room so I have to end this now " said Masato as he ran towards both Nekomaru and Akane and punched both of them in their stomachs, and then hit them both in the face. They fell to the floor unconscious and that ended the fight. Everyone was looking at Masato with shock written on their faces.

"Holy shit, how the fuck did you get so strong" asked Fuyuhiko.

"I don't know, I guess I just did" said Masato. Everyone couldn't believe that not only Masato beat two of the strongest people there at once, but he also doesn't even know where he got his strength from. Masato and the others then got to repairing the room and Mikan took care of Nekomaru and Akane's injures. Fuyuhiko however was still suspicious about Masato's strength, and was thinking about sending Peko out to spy on him later.

 **Class 78**

Makoto and Chihiro were talking about what they did over the summer since they were busy and couldn't see each other. Makoto was thinking about new ways to become a super saiyan other than getting stronger, which at the moment was being incredibly angry.

"Hey Makoto did you hear on the news about those strange orbs called the dragon balls" said Chihiro. Makoto was confused about what Chihiro said since he rarely ever watched the news.

"Dragon balls, what are those" asked Makoto.

"Apparently their orbs that can grant wishes. There are supposedly seven in total and you need all of them to make the wish" said Chihiro.

"Chihiro no offense, but so you seriously believe that those dragon balls exist, and that they can grant wishes" said Makoto.

"Well you exist and you are a alien who shoots beams out of his hands and flies at speeds greater than a sonic boom" said Chihiro.

"Well when you put it like that it actually sounds real" said Makoto.

"I want to try to find them so I can get help with this new program I'm working on" said Chihiro.

"Of course it would be about a program" Makoto thought to himself. "Well if you need help then you know where to find me" said Makoto. The bell then rang and everyone sat back in their seats for class to begin once more.

 **Class 79**

Celia really liked her students, but was a little tired of teaching such a…colorful class of students. She was so tired she was on the verge of sleeping on her desk.

"Um Mrs.Naegi are you awake because you look like your about to collapse" said Rantaro Amami the Super High School Level Adventurer.

"Geez I guess our teacher must have had a pretty wild night last night if you know what I'm talking about" said Miu Iruma the Super High School Level Inventor.

"Shut up you cum dumpster" said Kokichi Oma the Super High School Level Supreme Leader.

"Cum dumpster" said Miu with a blush on her face and some drool coming out of her mouth too.

"Don't call Miu a cum dumpster you degenerate male, unless you wish to be taught a lesson in manners by my neo-aikido" said Tenko Chabashira the Super High School Level Neo-Aikido Master.

"Guys can we please try not fight in the classroom" said Shuichi Saihara the Super High School Level Detective.

"Oh come on Shuichi where's your sense of humor" said Kokichi.

"Shuichi is right Kokichi we do not need to be bickering in the middle of class" said Kirumi Tojo the Super High School Level Maid.

"What's the point in not arguing if our teacher isn't even going to stay awake while teaching" Rantaro as he nodded his head towards Celia's direction to show her with her head down snoring.

"The guys got a point there" said Kaito Momota the Super High School Level Astronaut.

"Yeah why's she get to sleep while we're following the rules like tight ass little kids" said Miu.

"Atua says that only people who do as they are told will be blessed with good fortune" said Angie Yonaga the Super High School Level Artist.

"Yeah whatever the point is why shouldn't we have some fun" said Kokichi. Shuichi shook his head and noticed that Kaede hadn't said a single thing since they got there. He also noticed she was staring at the picture Celia had of her family in her desk.

"Hey Kaede are you okay, you haven't talked in a while" said Shuichi. Kaede then snapped out of whatever she was thinking and turned to Shuichi.

"Oh it's nothing, we'll actually it is something. I met Mrs.Naegi's sons the other day" said Kaede. Shuichi was shocked to hear that, along with someone else.

"You met Mrs.Naegi's sons, I remember she said they were SHSL students too" said Maki Harukawa the Super High School Level Babysitter. Everyone heard her say that since unlike Kaede she didn't whisper.

"You actually met her children Kaede. What were they like" asked Tsumugi Shirogane the Super High School Level Cosplayer.

"Please tell us Gonta is curious as to what Mrs.Naegi's sons are like" Gonta Gokuhara the Super High School Level Entomologist.

"Well they were really nice, the middle child was the most nicest. The two younger ones had hair that looked like a antenna, except the older one who's hair looks a lot like Ms.Naegi's. They also when to Hopes Peak too as the SHSL Street Fighter, SHSL Luckster, and the SESL Detective, from oldest to youngest" said Kaede.

"Wait there's a elementary school, and the younger one is a detective too. I heard from my uncle that there was a new junior detective who was solving crimes, mostly about missing people" said Shuichi. Everyone was shocked at what Shuichi told them, even Kaito and Kokichi.

"Wow a kid his age doing that, no wonder he's going to Hopes Peak Elementary" said Rantaro.

"Yes it appears as though Mrs.Naegi's family is quite talented" said Kirumi.

"Well not all of them apparently. The middle ones talent is just luck, if you can even call that a damn talent" said Miu.

"Well even so it must be really incredible luck if he's know as the SHSL Luckster" said Keebo the Super High School Level Robot.

"Yeah that's right he probably wins the lottery all the time or something" said Kaito.

"Yes luck can be rather useful if it is the right kind" said Korekiyo Shinguji the Super High School Level Anthropologist.

"Yeah luck can do some serious damage if some twisted guy wanted it to" said Ryoma Hoshi the Super High School Level Tennis Player.

"My magic allows me to control the luck of other people, and give them luck so bad that they will always have bad days" Himiko Yumeno the Super High School Level Magician, or Mage as she called herself.

"That's nice, anyway we should wake up Mrs.Naegi or Kokichi might think of some kind of dumb prank" said Shuichi. Kokichi pouted when he heard this, but didn't argue against it since that was what he was thinking.

"Mrs.Naegi wake up" said Tenko as she kept on poking her to get her to wake up.

"No five more minutes" said Celia.

"Mrs.Naegi you must get up and teach these degenerate males some manners" said Tenko.

"IN FIVE MINUTES" said Celia as she pushed Tenko trying to hold back, but instead used too much strength and knocked her into the wall. Everyone was shocked that a child caregiver just one shot a neo-aikido master.

"Or maybe we should just do nothing and not get killed" said Kaito. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement while Kirumi went to go help the unconscious Tenko.

 **Planet Namak (In Makoto's Universe)**

Fire and ash. That was the color of the ground on the once lush green colored Planet Namak. Not only was the grass a charred black, but if you look to the sky you could see that for a planet with three suns, it was oddly dark in the sky. Well the cause of all this darkness is thanks to none other than the former tyrannical ruler of the universe, King Cold, the father of Frieza and Coora. He was standing with a Namekian in front of a big green dragon.

"Listen Namak trash you coulda even the dragon grant my wishes, or you could watch as the remainder of your species is killed by my men" said King Cold as he pointed at a little Namak boy being restrained by none other than Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu Force.

"Alright I will grant the wish just don't hurt the child" said the Namakian.

"Splendid for the first wish I want to be youthful again, about thirty years old should suffice" said King Cold. The Namekian said something in the language of his people and the dragons eyes glowed red. King Cold let out a heart laugh as he felt himself getting younger, his voice sounding it too.

"King Cold it worked, you look like your far younger than thirty sir" said none other than the kiss ass himself Jeice.

"Thank you Jeice, and now for the other two wishes I want you to resurrect my sons Frieza and Coora" said King Cold. The Namekian spoke his language once more and the dragons eyes glowed red once more. A bright light appeared and Frieza and Coora were standing right in front of the dragon. The Namekian then looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry everyone, I let you down" he muttered while squeezing his fist in frustration. He didn't have a chance to say anything else before he was hit by an attack from Burter, killing him instantly. The dragon balls then turned to stone and the dragon disappeared.

"Hello my sons it is good to see you again" said King Cold.

"Hello father, I assume you were the one who brought us back" said Frieza.

"Correct you are my son. I would explain more about how I did it, but we have other matters to attend to" said King Cold.

"What might these matters be father" asked Coora.

"Well after your deaths I started wondering about how those sayans acquired such strength, and then realized it was because of all that training they did" said King Cold.

"Yes they did talk about training and how it made them stronger" said Frieza with a annoyed voice remembering the saiyans.

"Well I got the idea of doing some training just like they do and getting vengeance for making us look weak" said King Cold with a evil smirk. The two brothers saw this and did their own smirks, imagining the death of the last few saiyans

"King Cold what should we do with this brat" asked Ginyu.

"Just leave him here, he's a child he won't be able to stop us" said King Cold. He then gave the order to leave and after preparations were made they all left. The Namekian child was thinking about what to do, until he remembered there was someone who could help him.

"Hello can you hear me Kami" asked the child trying to establish a psychic link with a person named Kami.

"I can sense this is a Namekian I am speaking too, why have you reached out to me" asked the being Kami.

"There was a entire armada and they wiped out most of the Namekian race, I am actually the last one. They are looking for a race of people called saiyans" said the child. Kami was shocked and angry to hear that his race was destroyed.

"Saiyans, I am unfamiliar with that type of species" said Kami. He didn't know what he could do, until he remembered the beings that came from outside of earth. He could tell one of them had a incredibly high power lever.

"I believe I know what to do, do not worry young one the Namekian race will be saved" said Kami. The child calmed down after he said that, but was so tired from creating the psychich link and surviving the hits from the soldiers that once he stopped the link, he fell to the floor no longer alive.

 **Earth (Makoto's Universe)**

Kami could feel that the child was no longer alive and was enraged by this. He was a grown Namekian, but he was still fairly young. He gripped the wooden staff in his hands so tight it was about to break.

"Mr.Popo there is a situation that requires the dragon balls, but first we are going to need help from people who are incredibly strong" Kami told a man who was completely black wearing a gene outfit.

"Do you want me to get the people with the high energy signatures" asked Popo.

"Yes I would like to meet these saiyans that are causing such a big fuss in Namek" said Kami.

 **Hey guys I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've had school and stuff so I've been busy dealing with that. I also made another fanfiction about Makoto and how he had both Venom and Spider-Man's powers called "Some Hero's Wear Black". I'm working on chapter three of it right now so go check it out of your a Marvel fan. I'm also going to make, not right now but in the future, another marvel crossover of Thor and Danganronpa where Hela survived and Makoto saved her. It's going to be Makoto x Hela and I'm going to make it so she repairs Mjolnir and gives it to him. Well that's pretty much it for so see you next chapter.**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Music Room**

Makoto had decided to go talk to Kaede. It had been a few days since they met and Makoto continued to think about her. He decided that today would be the day he would go and talk to her some more.

"She said she was the SHSL Pianist so she's probably gonna be in the music room" Makoto thought out loud. He walked over to the music room and saw Kaede getting up from a piano on the stage. She turned to the entrance and saw makoto entering.

"Hey Makoto it's been a while. I was wondering when you would come find me. I thought you'd just copped a feel and ran" said Kaede teasingly. Makoto blushed furiously and put his arms up.

"W-W-What no I would never d-d-do that I swear." Kaede simply waved her hand dismissively and giggled knowing she made the boy flustered.

"Don't worry Makoto I'm just teasing is all. So what did you want to do? I've been pretty bored lately and came here to try and busy myself." Makoto sighed in relief and chuckled a little as well.

"Well I was thinking about going to see a movie. Since it's after school we don't have to stay on campus and I haven't really seen anything in a while."

"I'd love to watch a movie. Let's go watch Spiderman Far from Home, I absolutely love Spiderman."

"Oh my god she's the most perfect girl I've ever met" Makoto thought to himself.

"Well then let's get going." The two then walked off to the movies to watch Spiderman, even though Makoto's already watched it.

 **Fountain**

Masato walked around Hopes Peak looking for something to do. He trained a lot with Nekomaru and Akane and could tell they were getting stronger each day. He also noticed how Peko would follow him around almost everywhere. He doesn't really mind it since it's not like she could hurt him or anything.

"Man I'm so bored. I really wish Chiaki was around. Everyone's so busy today" said Masato. He continued walking done the path hoping to find something that could entertain him. He also decided to let his tail out for a while as long as no one saw him he was fine, and it was getting a little uncomfortable. He then saw a giant building that was near Hopes Peak. He had seen that building from the class and had always wondered what went on in there.

"Well I might as well look inside for a bit" said Masato a little curious. He made his way to the building and noticed it wasn't as advanced as the other Hopes Peak buildings. He also saw some people dressed in matching uniforms.

"Hey you what are you doing here. And why aren't you dressed in uniform" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a girl known to us as Natsumi Kuzuryu.

"Oh I just came here to see this building. I've see it from my classroom a few times, but have never been here so I thought why not." Natsumi's eyes widened in shock and curiosity.

"Wait your from Hopes Peak? What the fuck are you even doing in the reserve course campus then? I figured an SHSL would prefer to stay in that campus rather than come to this shithole."

"What's the reserve course. I haven't heard about any kind of reserve course part of Hopes Peak." Natsumi was a little confused as to how he didn't know about the reserve course.

"You've really never heard of the reserve course? Makes sense your a SHSL student. The reserve course is a way for people to get into Hopes Peak without having a damn talent. I don't know how the hell you don't know about it."

"Well no one ever really told us about them. Our teacher never brought it up or mentioned anything about it." Chisa hadn't told any of them about a reserve course, nor did she say anything about there being another way to enter Hopes Peak.

"Whatever I don't care. Hey speaking of, what the hell even is your talent?" Natsumi wondered what talent Masato could be since he didn't really look like much.

"Oh I'm the SHSL Street Fighter. My names Masato Naegi." Natsumi felt like she had heard that name from somewhere before, but when she thought about it she couldn't figure out where from.

"Well that's cool I guess. Anyways my names Natsumi. So your a street fignter huh? No offense, but you don't really strike me as someone who enjoys getting their hands dirty." Masato chuckled a little and scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess I can see where you get that from. My friends are always telling me that too." Most people he met always thought of him as a ordinary guy. And he was more than willing to prove them wrong.

"Well I'd love to stick around, but I have to go meet up with a friend of mine. At least that's what he always call me. Maybe I'll see you around" said Natsumi. She turned around and walked away.

"Reserve course huh? Wonder why Ms.Yukizome didn't tell us about it." He walked away back towards the school to see if he could find a place to train, until he heard an odd voice in his head.

 ** _"Don't lose track of her"_** said the strange voice. Masato looked around trying to find the source of that boice and where it came from.

"Um hello is anyone there?" Masato was now on high alert getting ready for a possible fight.

 ** _"Don't lose sight of that girl. Keep an eye on her at all times or things will only get worse"_** said the voice. Masato was incredibly confused as to what that random message entailed.

"What do you mean 'things will only get worse', and what does Natsumi have to do with this? I don't know what your talking about." He got no reply after that, which only confused him more _._

"What the hell is going on. Who was that and why do I need to keep an eye on Natsumi? If they told me to maybe it would be best for me to do so" Masato said to himself. Masato thought about the subject some more until deciding to walk away and go back to his house. On his way out he kept on thinking about the man in his head, and who he was. He kept on trying to think, until he saw Chiaki standing on the outside of the building.

"Huh I wonder what Chiaki's doing here?" After meeting and hanging out they became best friends and were class 77'ths dynamic duo. He was about to walk up to her, until he saw someone else walk up to her. They talked for a while and then Chiaki grabbed his hand and pulled out a gaming console. Masato smiled as he saw Chiaki interacting with a new friend.

"Well now what do I do. I guess I'll just go home and train some more." He made sure no one was around before flying off into the air. As he was flying however, he didn't see the two girls staring at him in awe.

 **Theater**

Makoto and Kaede walked out the movie talking about all the easter eggs they saw in Spiderman. They obviously had a good time as they walked out laughing and joking.

"I'm telling you Makoto their definitely adding the Fantastic Four into phase 4. It's only a matter of time before there's a trailer for them I just know it."

"Kaede I highly doubt their gonna add the Fantastic Four when they've already got so much movies and t.v shows to work on. They've also just got Spiderman back so their probably trying to find out what to do with him."

"Yeah whatever Makoto you'll see soon enough. Anyways I have to go home. I forgot I have to clean my piano today so I'm out."

"Alright see you later." Makoto watched as Kaede walked away with a wave. Makoto proceeded to walk away himself while thinking of Kaede.

"I really hope she'll be willing to hang out again. She's really fun to be around and she loves marvel." Makoto continued to walk, until he felt someone grab him. He turned around, but didn't see the person in account of getting hit with a fist. He was sent flying into a wall of the theater.

"Ugh, what the hell was that just now?". He noticed that he was hurt. The only ones strong enough who could hurt him were his family. He turned around and saw a purple alien with a big head and one of those old pieces of armor his dad and mom used to wear. This Frieza soldier was none other than Apulle.

"What's the matter monkey? I thought saiyans were supposed to be a proud warrior race. Don't tell me this is all you can muster" **PL:** **922,082**. Apulle had a sinister smirk on his face as he watched Makoto get up. Makoto was shocked, and a little scared, that Apulle knew who he was.

"How in the world do you know that? Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He usually didn't get riled up like this, but now there was someone who knew who he was even though he and his family worked incredibly hard to hide it.

"Well I thought Mikoto would have told you about us. Does the name Frieza force ring any bells?" Makoto felt the color drain from his face as he heard the name Frieza. He knew that even though his father killed him, he was at his weakest. If Frieza was at his strongest his dad might not have stood a chance.

"Your with Frieza aren't you. But why are you even here? If your here to fight then you can fight me right now because there's no way you could beat my dad." Makoto got into his combat stance and Apulle simply laughed at this. Makoto only got angrier as Apulle laughed and he threw a punch at the purple alien, only for said alien to catch it and punch him right in the face.

"Fight you. Please I'm not here to waste my time with you. I'm here to deliver a message on behalf of lord Frieza. He wants you to know that he and his brother Corra are both still alive and kicking. They'll be here in about a year or so. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but lord Frieza needs me so I'll be off." He flew away back to the ship that brought him here. Makoto didn't do anything to stop him however as he was paralyzed with fear. When he heard Hiro say what he said he didn't look into it much since he knew Hiro was only right thirty percent of the time.

"Frieza's alive, a-a-and he's coming here. I-I-I have to hurry and tell mom and dad." He then took off towards the direction of his house, not caring who saw him. He flew there as fast as he could.

 **Naegi House**

Makoto landed outside the house, not caring about any collateral damage he might have caused. He ran into the house in a panic and ran up to his mom and dad. Seeing as their son was in a frantic state they immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

"Whoa Makoto are you okay? What's wrong sweetheart" asked Celia worryingly.

"I was at the mall with my friend Kaede and this guy named Apulle came out of nowhere an-." Makoto was cut off though by Mikoto. Mikoto had immediately remembered the name from having served Frieza back in the day as an elite.

"DID YOU JUST SAY APULLE!? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING THERE!? DID HE HURT YOU!?" **PL:1,022,100.** He wanted to put everything involving Frieza behind him for his and Celia's sake and Apulle being a Freiza soldier wasn't exactly helping that.

"He said Frieza and Corra are still alive and now their headed here in about a year." Mikoto and Celia both looked visibly sick and, for the first time in a while, completely terrified.

"But that's impossible. I destroyed them with my Vengeance Raze. They shouldn't be alive." Mikoto stood there in disbelief. Celia was on the verge of having a panic attack and was hyperventilating. Komaru and Madoko having heard the commotion came down to see what was wrong. Seeing the state of their parents and brother they immediately wanted to know what was going on.

"Mom, dad, Makoto what's wrong? Did something happen" asked Komaru nervously. Madoko was also a little skeptical to ask as he was still young and only solved missing people's cases.

"Listen kids we have something to tell you and it's going to be hard to handle. Frieza is alive and he's coming here" said Celia in a frightened tone. Madoko and Komaru immediately went into panic mode and felt fear that they've never felt before.

"Mom please say this is some kind of joke. I mean dad killed Frieza and Coora there's no way they should be alive after that." He was a detective so he could tell by their looks they were completely serious, but he still hoped it was all just a joke. Komaru stayed silent, to shaken up and scared to say anything. A thought then entered Celia's mind.

"What are we going to tell Masato when he gets here? We have to tell him something and hope it goes over well." She knew he wouldn't take it well since he was their only child to have any actual memories about Frieza. Mikoto was thinking the same thing as her and also knew the outcome.

"I don't know Celia. We just have to tell him in a gentle way. But we both know he won't take it well." Although he knew no matter how they told him he would still react negatively.

"Tell who about what" asked Masato standing at the door. All the Naegi's turned to him in yelps of surprise. Celia looked at Mikoto who nodded and he walked forward to his eldest son.

"Listen Masato this won't be easy to hear, but we need you to stay calm. Can you do that?" He put a hand on his shoulder to not only provide support for when he told the news, but also to stop him in case he went berserk. Masato looked at his father strangely and simply nodded, not really understanding what was happening.

"You see Masato...Frieza and Coora are both alive. And their coming here in a year." Everyone could practically feel the air around them tense up and heard what they thought was something shattering, which they assumed was Masato's mind. Masato stood there with a blank expression with the only exception being his left eye which was twitching. He breathed in deeply, and then exhaled softly.

"I'll be right back" said Masato as he flew off in the direction of the mountains near the town. The Naegi's looked at each other and knew it wasn't going to end well. Makoto went to walk out, but his mom put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Listen Makoto it's best we just let him get his anger out right now. He's struggling with the news, like all of us are." Makoto nodded and they began discussing what they were going to do.

 **Mountain Range**

"FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK" yelled out Masato as he continued to level the mountain range with just his anger as a super saiyan. He had been doing this since he left the house. That was two hours ago. He fired some ki blast into the sky and watched them all explode.

"STUPID. FRIEZA. COMING. BACK. TO. LIFE. JUST. TO. SCREW. WITH. US!" He blasted more and more ki into the sky with no sign of stopping still blasting ki into the sky. He eventually tired himself out and stopped firing. He fell on his knees and delivered a punch to the ground that cracked a huge portion of the mountain.

"Excuse me, but I can't have you destroying the mountain anymore" said a familiar voice. He looked up and saw this worlds Kami flying down to him.

"Listen I'm just getting my anger out. I'm not destroying the mountain." Masato was still incredibly angry and when be got like that he also got sassy.

"Did you know before you came here this mountain was 1,600 feet tall, and that a mountain is decribed as being 1,000 feet tall." Kami stretched his hand out to Masato to help him up. Masato took the hand begrudgingly and got up.

"I don't see the point you're trying to make right now."

"Well now it's a hill because you made it only stand at 945 feet tall." Masato then noticed that the mountain was incredibly shorter and far flatter than it was when he had gotten there.

"Oh I see what you mean and I'm sorry. Anyways what do you want. Considering the fact your green and you can fly I'm guessing your probably an alien." Masato normally wouldn't be rude, but he just found out the man who killed his species is still alive so he's still a little angry about that.

"Well my name is Kami and I'm the guardian of this planet. I'm here to help you get stronger for the fight with Frieza and his family." Masato began to get intrigued by what Kami was offering. He had been coming to a roadblock in training lately and wanted to find a way to work around it.

"And how would you be able to help us?" Masato may have been interested, but he was still ssceptical to trust someone he just met a few seconds ago.

"There is a place high above the earth that I live on. This place is called the lookout, and in there it houses the hyperbolic time chamber."

"And what is the hyperbolic time chamber exactly? And what does it do?" Masato was now far more interested than he was before.

"Well to put it simply it means next year will be tomorrow." Masato's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"NANI!?"

"Yes it's quite incredible really. Anyways will you take the opportunity to rise up and fight Frieza? Or will you accept your fate like all the other saiyans before you?" Masato for once put on a serious face and began thinking on what the namekian was telling him. He then put out his arm looked Kami in the eyes with determination burning in them.

"I will. I'll tell my family and we'll make sure Frieza and his family don't do anything to our home." Kami smirked and shook the saiyan boy's hand.

"Very well then I suppose it's time I explain to you what we'll be doing exactly. However, first you have to do something in order to prove your worth training at the lookout." Masato raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he could have meant by that.

 **Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro were ecstatic and happier than they've been in a while. They just found and saw the guy they were looking for.

"Mukuro did you see him he was flying. He also had a tail I saw it hanging out of his back. He's like us Mukuro we finally found someone like us." Junko was practically jumping with excitement. She had always counted on her good looks to get her by and make her feel normal. Now there was a chance to feel that and not have to rely on looks at all. Mukuro wasn't as excited about it as Junko, but was still ecstatic none the less.

"I know Junko we finally did it. And did you also notice he looked a lot like Makoto? Maybe their related somehow." Mukuro noticed that Makoto and the guy they saw looked alike, the only exceptions being their hair and the fact he had glasses unlike Makoto.

"Oh yeah your right. Come to think of it I heard he went head to head with Sakura before and held his own. Yeah they must be related for that to happen. I also heard from Chihiro that he had a brother in Hope's Peak." Junko at first didn't believe the rumor since Makoto was the SHSL Luckster, but now it seemed much more believable.

"Well how will we know for sure? They probably want to keep it a secret so they might not tell us upfront." Mukuro could tell that they wanted to keep what they were a secret. They've been doing that for years so they could relate. Junko got an idea on how to ask them.

"Oh I know how about we ask Chihiro? I mean he is Makoto's best friend after all. He surely has to know what Makoto is right?" Mukuro thought about it and it made sense. Chihiro would definitely have figured it out on his own based on the time he and Makoto spent with each other.

"Alright then I guess tomorrow we ask Chihiro if he knows anything too. If he doesn't then we'll ask Makoto." Mukuro was definitely getting more and more excited every second. She was finally going to find out what her and Junko actually were. Whether good or bad she would make sure they found out.

"I can't wait. Let's hurry and get some sleep it's already past midnight." Mukuro checked her watch and it was already 1:44 in the morning. They both then went to sleep, still excited about the next day.

 **Space**

"That's right my puppets find those other monkeys. Because the second you do that's when the plan can finally proceed." The space magician Babadi was watching the two female saiyans through his crystal ball. Dabura then walked into the room.

"Lord Babadi there seems to be three big power levels heading towards the planet. In a year or so they will arrive. What shall we do with this?" Babadi surprisingly smirked when he heard the news.

"Well it seems more energy sources have risen. Now we will be able to not only free Majin Buu, but if worse comes to worse we can release...him." Babadi took a glance at a small box that was contained inside of a magic bubble. He had heard rumors of what the thing inside it could do and thought it could come in handy in the future.

"Oh also Dabura one more thing. These dragonballs those two heard about. Hunt them down and bring them to me."

"Of course Lord Babadi, and what wish would you like me to make?"

"Oh don't make a wish yet Dabura. The time will come soon when we will use them, just not now." Babadi smirked and from the shadows we see a short skinned man with sharp ears and other taller men with him.

 **Hey guys that's it for this chapter sorry it took a long time to get out I got stuck on what I wanted to do for this chapter, but I already have the next few chapters planned out so it won'ttake to long to write those up. I also had to write a rebooted version of my danganronpa x pokemon crossover. I also have a list of ideas I have written simply called my ideas where you can gi to see what ideas I have for future fanfiction and you can give me suggestions on future fanfiction and chapters on already existing ones. Well that's all till next chapter.**


	7. What's a Time Chamber?

"So what you're telling us is that there is a giant tower with a room that can slow down time, which sounds impossible by itself, just floating in the sky? And no one has noticed it at all? Even when it's a few centuries old?" Mikoto asked skeptically. If there was something like that then humans would have found it a long time ago.

"Suprisingly yes. I don't mean to offend humans or anything, but their not exactly the most, well, observant of things like this." Kami **PL: 25,334** stated trying not to insult humans. He cared for the species and swore to protect them, but even he knew they could be oblivious at times.

"I'm sorry if I say this is a little to... well unbelievable. I mean if this exists why haven't others talked about it. I know a martial artist who knows everything about fighting, and she's never brought this up." Makoto said awkwardly. He, Komaru, and Madoko weren't used to talking to alien species like the older Naegi's.

"Yeah surely one human should have found it at least." Celia agreed with Makoto. She had heard stories from Mikoto that were odd, but none that were this strange. "Also what about your species the Namekians. In our universe they were a warrior race like us. Why can't they fight?" Celia **PL:** **44,201** asked wondering why they had to give up their normalcy and fight even though others could.

Kami clenched his fist in anger and sadness as he remembered his planets fate. "Sadly there are no other Namekians left. Cold and his troops killed them when they got to Namek. They left two alive. One made the wish and was later killed, and the other died shortly after. He was a child and they killed him." Kami said that last part with a strained voice. The Naegi's all felt anger and sadness boiling in them, Mikoto and Masato had regret in them as well.

"They killed a kid? Of course he would. He's pure evil." Mikoto said digusted while standing up. The other Naegi's also stood up with determined looks on their faces. "You said you would help us kill Frieza right? When do we start?" Kami smirked and told them the steps to getting to the lookout.

During all this Makoto couldn't help but think about something else. 'Maybe this is what I need to become a super saiyan? Yeah I will definitely go super by the end of this. Then I can be even more useful in the fight with Frieza, Coora, and Cold.'

"Oh by the way we should call uncle Nappa **PL: 94,571** and uncle Gangal **PL: 92,834** before going up there. They can help us fight them too." Masato said confidently. Celia then grabbed her phone and began calling the two other saiyans. Makoto also decided to call Chihiro and tell him about this as well.

* * *

 **Lookout**

The Naegi's were standing right next to a giant tower that went up even further than where they could see. They were looking at the tower with gaping mouths and wide eyes, the same thought in their minds.

'Holy shit. Wtf Kami?' The Naegi's all looked at each other and one by one all began climbing to the top. With the oldest goijg first and youngest going last.

"I wish we could just fly up there. I mean if beating Frieza's so important then you think Kami'd make an exception to the rules just this once, y'know?" Komaru said annoyed. She was hoping to only have to focus on manga, training, and school. She didn't have 'fighting a planetary tyrant' on that list.

"You know what Kami said Komaru. We can't fly or he won't help. Besides we're almost there anyways." Masato said looking ahead. All the Naegi's, despite not wanting to give up their normal life, were determined to kill Frieza and avenge the Namekians. Makoto was the most determined to start their training. Celia noticed the top of the lookout.

"Look there's the top. Once we get there we have to be ready. This training might be even more intense from what we're used to." The other Naegi's agreed and they eventually climbed up to the gigantic platform. They all stood in silence as they took in the trees, flowers, and other beauties they didn't expect to see, well except Mikoto.

"You know this is gonna sound weird, but this is exactly how I thought it would look." Mikoto said a normal expression, unlike the other members of his family. They noticed that Popo was walking towards them.

"Hello my name is Popo. Thank you for helping us with the issue of Frieza." Popo said gratefully.

"It's no problem. Besides we have our own issues with him and want him gone too. We don't want other races to suffer like ours did." Masato replied, with his parents nodding. The other siblings didn't really understand how they felt. They weren't around for Frieza'a rule and never saw his cruelty, although they were told stories about him. Celia glanced around expecting Kami to appear, but saw he was nowhere to be found.

"Um excuse me Mr. Popo, but where is Kami? I thought we were going to be training with him." Celia asked curiously. The other saiyans also realized this and wondered where the Namekian had gone.

"Oh he had othef matters to attend to, but will be here shortly. Now I think it's time we start training. If you could come with me the training can really start." Popi said as he gestured them to follow. They did so and found themselves standing in front of a normal wodden door. None of the saiyans knew what to say, until Makoto spoke up.

"Um is this the hyperbolic time chamber? No offense, but it just looks like a normal wodden door that leads to a room." Makoto said skeptically. The other's couldn't help but agree with his statement. Popo chuckled a little before opening the door and letting the Naegi's take a look inside. They first saw a simple room, but once they glanced further they saw pure nothingness on the other side and were shocked to say the least.

"H-how is this p-possible? Is this s-some kind of weird alternare dimension or something?" Komaru asked, still not completely out of her shocked state.

"Yes actually that is exactly how the chamber works. Once you step in and close the door you will be able train a whole year in there with only a day passing by out here." Popo then mremembered to remind them of what not to do. "Although I should warn you against staying in there for to long. If you do you might end up going insane so only spend a year in there. Also with a saiyans increased metabolism I recommend only two of you go in at once." Popo suggested. He walked away and left the Naegi's to talk about who should go first.

"So which two are going in first? I'm fine with waiting so the rest of you can decide." Komaru told her family. She loved fighting just like the rest of her family, but she could hold off on it.

"Well first we need to know the pairs. I think me and Makoto should go since we're the closest in power." Mikoto said with Makoto nodding in agreement. "Then it should be Celia and Masato going in." Masato and Celia both nodded. "Then Madoko and Komaru will go in. Nappa and Gangal can go in and Kami said he'd go with Chihiro so that's covered. We can do some more training outside Once we're done with our time." The whole family nodded and they all got ready to head in, until Masato realised something.

"Hey guys I don't think we should bring in our normal clothes. I think we'll need more appropriate clothes for this." Masato said looking at their clothes. The others realised he was right and knew their clothes wouldn't last them long.

Kami walked up to the group having heard their issue. "Oh don't worry about that. I have some more suitable clothes here." Kami gave them each a purple and green colored gi (similar to piccolo's but with a green shirt underneath. It also has the mark Kami's robes have). They each thanked the guardian and put on their new gi's.

"Wow these feel great. I'm definitely going to have to wear gi's more often." Madoko said admiring the gi.

"Well I'm glas you liked them Madoko." Replied Kami. "Along with the other gi's I have made for the others you told me about I figured this seemed fitting. Also take these. Thsse are senzu beans. They restore stamina and heal you." Kami said handing Mikoto the beans. Mikoto looked at Makoto and nodded. Makoto knew he meant it was time to head into the chamber.

"Well then I think we should go inside. Me and dad will see you guys in a year. Or day I guess." Makoto told the rest of his family. Celia pulled him into a hug and told them to be safe. They said they would be and they headed into the room.

* * *

 **Time Chamber**

Makoto and Mikoto looked around the room in awe as they took in the many different objects the room had. They then saw the outside and noticed it was even more empty than when they saw it from outside the chamber.

"Wow no wonder Mr. Popo warned us about this room. I'd go insane if I was in here alone." Makoto said a little frightened. He could only imagine the negative effects this could have on a person.

"Yeah me too. Well there's no time to focus on that." Mikoto said as he walked out into the infinite white cautiously. He barely took a step and he felt his body get heavier. "Makoto be careful stepping out here. The gravity here is heavier than back outside." Mikoto warned Makoto. He was already used to high gravity because of Planet Vegeta, but it still weighed him down slightly.

"Alright dad I'll be careful." Makoto told his father. He took a slow step outside and immediately felt the pressure hit him. He managed to shake it off and stood up, though he did struggle slightly. "Wow this place will be perfect for training. So should we get started now?" Makoto asked his father.

"Yeah let's do it. We have no time to waste before Frieza, Cold, and Coora get here." Mikoto said excited to train with his son. Makoto nodded excitedly and they both flew at each other and began trading blows. Makoto went for a kick to Mikoto's head, but he blocked it and delivered an uppercut right to Makoto's chin. Makoto was sent flying across the sky before managing to stop flying away. Mikoto didn't stop there as he went in to deliver a axe kick to Makoto's head. That sent the luckster falling to the ground. Makoto got up and gave his dad a excited smile.

"Wow dad it's been a while since we've trained I've almost forgotten how you fight." Makoto said impressed. Mikoto didn't get a chance to respond however as Makoto appeared right in front of him. "Key word being. Almost." Makoto said before delivering a roundhouse kick to the right side of Mikoto's face. He then reappeared behind him and slammed him into the ground. He also launched a ki ball at him making him fall faster. Mikoto barely regained his sense of balance as he had a rough landing on the ground below.

"Wow Makoto I have to admit you've really improved. You might be stronger than me in base form." Mikoto complimented Makoto proudly. Makoto smiled at this, but it faded as he knew what was coming next. Mikoto let out a yell and transformed into a super saiyan.

"Okay Makoto ready when you are." Mikoto said getting into a fighting stance. Makoto looked at his father excitedly and with a little envy.

'I still haven't become a super saiyan after all these years of training. That ends now. I won't be left in the dust by anyone. I'll become a super saiyan, even if it kills me.' Makoto thought in his head. He got into his fighting stance ready for combat. He and Mikoto were both just hovering there in silence, waiting for the other to make a move. After a few seconds of this they both took off at the same time, ready for combat. Makoto threw a punch at Mikoto's face, only for him to move to the side, catch it, and throw him over his arm. Mikoto flew over to Makoto to land another hit. Makoto saw this and began firing ki blasts at him to slow him down. Mikoto was blindsided by the smoke, but once it cleared he saw Makoto about to deliver a spinning kick to his gut. Once the kick landed Makoto saw that it didn't do much damage to his father.

"That was a good plan Makoto. You executed it perfectly and it would have worked." Mikoto said before delivering a gut punch to the younger saiyan. Makoto kneeled over while grabbing his stomach. "However, you put yourself to close to me. And now I can counter attack." Mikoto then kicked Makoto further into the sky and flew affer him. Makoto looked up to Mikoto and, oddly, smirked. He then took his hands out from his stomach and revealed a huge orb of ki in his hands. Mikoto had little time to react as Makoto aimed the ball at him.

"ANNIHILATION BARRAGE!" Makoto yelled out as he fired a seemingly endless barage of energy at Mikoto. Mikoto put his arms up to shield himself from the blast, but was pushed back by the continuous onslaught of energy. Makoto stared at the spot where Mikoto was flying in from and saw only dust. He smiled thinking he had beaten his father, but heard a sound from behind and turned around to see Mikoto standing there.

"Wow Makoto that was your first homemade attack. It's really strong. I couldn't even fight back against it without a struggle." Mikoto said as he wiped some sweat from his face. He wasn't hurt, but blocking all that energy seemed to tire him out. Mikoto then gathered energy in his hands to make a very familiar attack.

"TYPHOON BOLT!" Mikoto yelled as he fired the attack at Makoto as he charged up another Annihilation Barrage to block it. He fired it, but the blasts were only consumed by the Typhoon Bolt. Makoto was hit by the attack and was sent falling to the ground.

'Ugh I wasn't strong enough to counter it. I thought I could, but it's obvious it didn't work.' Makoto thought frustrated. 'But I can't give up now.' Makoto thought determined. Makoto got back on his feet and zoomed to his father as he delivered another punch to his face. Mikoto caught the punch before it could connect however, and headbutted Makoto right in the forehead. Makoto was once more knocked onto the ground. Makoto knew he couldn't continue and knew he had to give up. Mikoto flew down to Makoto to see if he was alright.

"Sorry if I went to far Makoto. Are you alright?" Mikoto asked extending his had out to Makoto.

"Don't worry dad I'm fine." Makoto said as he took Mikoto's had and got up. "Besides we have those senzu beans Kami gave us so I'llbe fine once I eat one." Makoto said dismissively. They went back in and got food cooking so they could refuel on energy and head back out there.

* * *

 **A day later**

The other saiyans, Kami, and Chihiro were all outside the chamber. They spent yesterday training outside while the two other Naegi's trained inside.

"They should be getting out by now." Kami said wondering what was taking them so long. Once they do Celia and Masato can go in next." They all heard the doors open and saw the two Naegi's walk out. Kami was shocked to see that their power had skyrocketed farther than he had expected.

'This power is astounding. I did some calculations on how strong they would get, and it was nowhere near this strong.' Kami thought to himself in shock. He had no idea about Zenkai boosts so he didn't factor that in. Chihiro saw Makoto and walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey Makoto I guess you were training pretty hard in there. Your gi is practically destroyed." Chihiro said pointing out Makoto and Mikoto's gi's. Makoto laughed and pulled Chihiro into a hug.

"Hey Chihiro it's been a while. I see your still training." Mikoto said patting Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro nodded in response with a smile. Mikoto was unsure whether Chihiro could be told their secret, but now both their families are really close. Of course they didn't know about him fighting so he told them he bad a meeting with a big company.

"Wow Makoto I can tell you've gotten far stronger than you were before. I might spar with you after I get out." Masato said impressed. He knew Makoto trained far harder than any of them. It's what made him so much stronger than them, well except his farher. Although, that might not be the case anymore.

"Yeah I agree with Masato." Nappa said as he and Gangel walked up to them. "Your far stronger than you were before." Nappa playfully hit Makoto in the arm.

"Thanks uncle Nappa. So are you and uncle Gangal ready for training? Or are you both getting to old for that action?" Makoto asked teasingly. Gangal and Nappa gave him playfully glares and gave him a snort.

"Please kid we're far from old. Especially too old to be doing this. We're not going down until Frieza's put in the ground." Gangal said chuckling. Kami had an idea to use the dragonballs for something, but chose to bring it up later. Makoto smirked and saw Mikoto and Celia get ready to head into the time chamber.

Celia put her hand on Masato and nodded her head towards the chamber. "Well sweetheart let's get going. I don't want to be late to start training." Celia told Masato. He nodded and they both made their way into the chamber.

Makoto figured he should give them a warning before they went in. "Oh by the way guys be careful. It's really difficult to stay composed in there. Makoto yelled out to them. They both said they'd be careful and walked into the room closing the door behind them.

Madoko was curious about his power level and so pulled out his own scouter. "Hey Makoto just what is your power level now? I'm gonna check." Madoko put it on and began to look for Makoto's power level. When the scouter read it Madoko was stunned. "Makoto your power level is a 122,325,920. And dad's a 56,551,100." The others around them were stunned. They had no idea how Makoto could get stronger so fast. This had always been a fact since Makoto was younger, but it still shocked them to see the difference between father and son.

"Yeah Makoto trained pretty hard during our time in there." Mikoto said ruffling Makoto's hair. Makoto nodded giving a confident grin.

Kami couldn't help but wonder about Makoto's rise in power in more depth. 'I knew Makoto had the most potential in his family, but I didn't imagine he could grow to become this strong.' Kami pondered this some more and remembered about super saiyan. ' Could it be because of this super saiyan form they told me about? Makoto might be more than just a mere super saiyan, ascended super saiyan perhaps? I'll keep an eye on him for now.'

Makoto turned to Kami to ask him a question. "Kami what training will we be doing today? I want to get stronger even now." Makoto said excitedly. Kami smiled a little at seeing the boy so enthusiastic about fighting, especially for the side of good.

"Well it will be mostly physical training for a while, and later we will meditate in order to strengthen our minds." Kami told Makoto. "However I want to try to show you something. Come with me. The rest of you can keep training." The others all agreed and they began training as Makoto followed Kami.

Makoto got curious about what Kami wanted to show him that he had to pull him away from training. "Um Kami if you don't mind me asking. What are you going to show me?" Makoto asked the guardian.

"I've noticed you gain power far faster than the others. At first I was saving this for a later time, but with you around there's no need to wait." Kami said as he opened the door go a room and the two walked in. "I know someone who could make you even stronger than you are now. There is one problem with this however." Kami said as he turned around to face Makoto. He had a look of seriousness that rivaled his usual look.

"What is it? If it can help I have to do it. It's not too long until Frieza and his family gets here." Makoto told Kami. He was willing to take any risk to stop Frieza.

Kami sighed and after a few seconds of silence he spoke up. "You need to die in order to get there. This place I'm speaking of is in the after life." Kami told the saiyan.

Makoto wasn't sure how to respond to this. He knew from Kami's expression that he was serious, but it was still hard for him to comprehend, especially the death part. "Wait did you say I have to die? As in I have to go to heaven and meet god?" Makoto asked skeptically. Makoto was all for getting stronger don't get that wrong, but he didn't know if he was willing to die.

"Don't worry I can resurrect you after training. The others will join you, naturally, but they need a lot more training to catch up. The others also know about this and have given me their permission. I just need to know your okay with it." Kami explained. Makoto saw the logic in the plan and knew that it was a faster way to get stronger. Training with a god could really help him improve.

"I'll do it. I'll go train with this god and make sure I can fight Frieza." Makoto told Kami. The guardian nodded in approval and touched his shoulder. Before he knew it we had already been teleported to a new location.

* * *

 **Other World**

Makoto looked around and saw they were in front of a giant desk with, what Makoto assumed were, souls in a huge line. He also heard someone behind the desk yelling either heaven, hell, or purgatory. Makoto looked at Kami and he ushered me to follow him. They walked up to the desk and Kami cleared his throat to catch the attention of the man behind the giant table.

The pair saw a man named King Yemma peered over from his desk and was nothing short of gigantic. He let out an annoyed sigh and addressed Kami. "What do you want Kami? I'm busy with paper work here." Yemma said clearly not happy Kami was here.

Kami ignored this and proceeded to explain to Yemma his purpose in being there. "I'm here to see if Makoto could be allowed to run on snake way and train with King Kai." Kami told Yemma.

Yemma pondered this thought in his head. "Well he certainly does have more than enough strength to run. Not only that but it would definitely not take him lonlong to make it there." Yemma told them before his face turned serious. "However, I must warn you about the dangers that come with running across snake way. If you were to fall you would be trapped in hell, and there would be no way out. Knowing this are you sure you want to cross?"

Kami was about to speak up but Makoto interrupted him. "Yes I'm positive I want to do this. If doing this means beating Frieza then I'll run across snake way multiple times if I have to." Makoto told Yemma.

Yemma was impressed by Makoto's resolve and decided to let him go. "Well then go on ahead Makoto. However take my warnings to heart. Don't fall off snake way." Yemma told Makoto as the boy nodded before running off at high speeds. Yemma turned to Kami. "Do you think he'll be fine. He is rather young to be running snake way after all."

Kami simply smiled and glanced at the blur that was Makoto. "There is no doubt in my mind that he can make it to King Kai's place. I'm sure of it." Kami told Yemma as he teleported back to earth.

* * *

 **Unknown Wasteland**

In an area that is nothing but mountain we see Frieza **PL: 122,112,789** , Coora **PL: 125,477,253** , Cold **PL: 119,856,253** , the Ginyu Force, Zarbon **PL: 27,132,745** , Dodoria **PL: 22,453,291** , and Apulle **PL: 9,119,551** were all training with people who matched their own power. Frieza was paired with Coora and even though it wasn't obvious, they were having a sort of rivalry to see who was better between the two. Throught this however, Frieza couldn't stop thinking about his hatred for the saiyans.

'I'm supposed to be stronger and those apes killed me. Not only that, but now I've been reduced to having to do training like a weak soldier. Well we'll see who's stronger after I'm done turning them and that stupid planet earth to ash.' Frieza thought to himself bitterly. He despised that even with his strength a stupid monkey was the one who killed him. He wouldn't let that stand.

Coora was just as livid. The saiyan not only killed and humiliated him, but he also said Frieza was better than him. 'Once I get there that saiyan will soon regret calling me the weaker one. I'll prove to him and any other being out there that I'm the strongest. Not Frieza. Me.' Coora thought to himself. Frieza and Coora continued to trade blow for blow. Each hit contained pure anger, hate, and frustration. They eventually got tired and stopped to rest along with the others as well.

Out of the entire group the ones who were tired the most were the Ginyu Force and Apulle. They were tasked with fighting Cold and that in itself was difficult, even as a group. "Wow sir you really gave it your all." Ginyu **PL: 88,023,410** said in between breaths. "I could hardly keep up." The other members and Apulle nodded in agreement. They could barely land any hits on him. The hits they did land weren't even doing much to the eldest tyrant.

"Thank you Ginyu I'm just glad this training is paying off. Those monkey's were barbari, but at least they were good for something. With our new power we will be able go crush the saiyans." Cold said sinisterly. "Now let's get back to the ship and heal up. We still have a few more months of training left over." They all made their way over to the ship and entered the healing pods.

* * *

 **Time Chamber**

Celia and Mikoto just like, Masato and Makoto, wasted no time in sparring. The pair weren't holding anything back now. They knew how important this was to everyone and promised not to screw it up.

"Weeping Electric Raze!" Celia yelled out as she fired bolts of electricity at Masato from his palms. The saiyan was shocked and left a little stunned giving Celia the chance to run at him and deliver a few punches. Afterwards she grabbed his arm and spun him around before throwing him to the floor. She went to follow up with more attacks, but Masato finally regained control of his body and prepared a familiar attack.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Masato yelled out firing the attack he learned from Raditz. The two beams hit Celia and she was sent flying back with a trail of smoke following her. He flew in and spin kicked her down to the ground. Celia got up and couldn't help but feel proud of Masato's strength.

"Masato you really are a saiyan with your love for fighting. Now that we're done warming up I think it's time to get more serious." Celia said as she powered up to super saiyan. Masato did the same once he saw his mother doing it. Once they both transformed they flew at each other even faster than before. They both landed some solid hits in. Masato however, had a slightly higher power level so Celia knew she had a high chance of losing. She had to come up with an idea and she knew just what to do.

"Hey Masato hold this." Celia said as she tossed a ki orb at Masato. He put his arms up to block it, but he uncrossed them and saw the orb just sitting there. He let his guard down for a second and Celia seeing this as her chance smirked.

"GLITTER GRENADE!" The once gently floating orb exploded in Masato's face. He had no time to block and was sent falling towards the ground.

Masato rolled on the ground before stopping. "Wow mom I thought you didn't like fighting." Masato said surprised his mom was so strong.

Celia chuckled in amusement. She and Gine, before they quit, worked with Bardock and Mikoto's squads. They both felt no joy for fighting though and quit after a few missions. "Well what can I say Masato. I guess there's a part of me that feels a little excited about this. I am still a saiyan after all."

What Celia didn't know however was that this was the opening Masato needed. He rushed her and hit her right in the stomach. He then flipped her over his head and threw her across the room. The attacks didn't stop however as he soon prepared his own attack.

"IMPACT FORCE!" Masato cocked his fist back and rocketed at Celia with a spiral of energy surrounding his fist like a drill. He his Celia right in the face and sent her flying right in front of the chamber. She got up with bruises and a singe mark on her face where Masato punched her.

Masato flew to his mom, worried if her hurt her to much. "Mom I'm so sorry I should have held ba-" Masato was interrupted up Celia laughing hysterically. She walked over him and placed her hand on his head.

"Oh don't worry Masato I'm fine. Besides it like I said before I'm still a saiyan. I actually enjoyed that fight a lot more than I thought I would." Celia told Masato as she ruffled his hair a little. "Well now that that's over let's get inside and eat something." Masato nodded and they made their way back inside.

 **Babadi's Ship**

Babadi watched on with amusement as he saw the group on top of the watchtower trying to get stronger. He doubted that any of them could possibly match up to Majin Buu. There was also the other monster he had at his disposal.

"Lord Babadi it appears these saiyans are immensely stronger than what they were when they went in. Are you not going to stop them?" Dabura asked from besides Babadi.

Babadi simply chuckled as he explained to Dabura his reasons. "Oh well Dabura if you must know I'm simply letting them get more power. We need energy in order to set Buu free. These monkeys and those other power levels will help with that I guarantee it." Babadi told Dabura. Dabura asked another question.

"But what about our saiyans? We need soldiers and they have been left weaker than the other saiyans. Shouldn't we make them train?" Dabura asked Babadi thinking about the power they'll need to hold of the Naegi's and the others. Babadi agreed and he used the Majin tattoo to make the twins train as well.

 **Junko and Mukuro**

Class 78th's twins were feeling a little down in the dumps as of late. They were excited to know there were others like them out there, but the problem was that they couldn't find them. They knew Makoto and they found out where Masato's class is from one of his classmates, Mahiru. Chihiro wasn't there either. Koichi said something about a meeting with some company about a program that would take a few months.

Junko sighed as she and Mukuro walked to the cafeteria. "Hey Mukuro where do think they are? Maybe they know we know about them and they left." Junko said dejectedly. Mukuro hated seeing her sister look so beat down. She swore to make her happy, and that she would do just that.

"I'm sure their just doing something. They'll come back in a few days. Makoto probably went with Chihiro since their best friends." Mukuro told Junko. Junko looked up with a devious smirk.

"Oh are you thinking about Chihiro? I knew you liked him, but I didn't think you were this obsessed with him." Junko said teasingly. Mukuro's face turned a bright red and she denied it, bit to no avail since she was talking to fast. Junko giggled and Mukuro smiled as she saw her sister was happy again. Just then a glowing came from their chests and they immediately had the thought to train. They didn't even say anything. They just left without caring who saw. However, Peko was watching from a far. Mahiru had told them about their interest in Masato and Fuyuhiko sent her to spy on them.

Peko started dumbfounded as the twins flew off, far from sight. She snapped out of it and went to tell Fuyuhiko. She had a lot of convincing to do in order for him to believe what she saw.

 **Snake Road**

Makoto had run down snake way and could actually see the end of the path. He saw there was no planet and he was beginning to wonder of he had been tricked. He glanced around and soon found the small planet floating above him.

"Oh there it is. Well no time like the present." Makoto said as he simply flew up to the planet. He was surprised to see that there was hardly anything on this planet. He landed on the ground and looked around expectantly for King Kai. He eventually felt something tugging on his pants and looked down to see a monkey named bubbles there.

"Oh are you King Kai? I was sent here so you could train me." Makoto said as he bowed his head to bubbles in respect. Bubbles made a sound of confusion not knowing what Makoto was talking about. He all of a sudden laughter coming from the small house he saw earlier.

King Kai walked out the house and shooed bubbles away. The monkey went into the house and Kai turned around to address Makoto.

"You must be Kaka- oh wait sorry wrong person. Makoto was it? Your here to train for Frieza right?" King Kai asked the young saiyan. Makoto nodded and bowed his head to the real king Kai.

"Yes please King Kai. The fate of the earth, and probably the universe, depends on it." Makoto begged the Kai. King Kai could see that Makoto had seemingly endless potential. He also saw a sort of hidden power inside him. Something that both intrigued him and frightened him.

"Okay you can stop begging now. Before we start training you have to do one thing. You must catch bubbles." King Kai told Makoto. Makoto glanced at the monkey who was now running away from the saiyan. "I'll give you a warning right now that catching bubbles isn't going to be ea-" King Kai said before stopping as he saw Makoto walking back to him with the monkey in his hand. King Kai stared at Makoto surprised as he thought Makoto wouldn't be able to catch the monkey.

"Well there's bubbles. I guess that monkey business is over." Makoto said making a terrible pun. King Kai broke out into a fit of laughter. Makoto was glad SOMEONE at least like his puns.

"Wow that was a riot. Alright your ready for my training. I think we can skip Gregory's test since you'd probably kill him with the hammer." King Kai told Makoto. Makoto was confused on who this Gregory person was and why his test had a hammer. He decided to ignore this though and he and King Kai started training.

Makoto while training wanted to ask the Kai something he noticed in the time chamber. 'What was that? I felt like I was getting stronger, but I felt angry. I felt like I was just an animal not a person. I could have done something terrible if I kept it up.' Makoto thought back to the event in question.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Makoto was outside meditating by himself. Mikoto had gone to sleep and Makoto couldn't so he used this opportunity to strengthen his mind. He also tried to go super saiyan, but to no avail. He concentrated and concentrated, but still nothing.

"Ugh there has to be something I missed. Maybe a sort of emotional push? Yeah that sounds right. It's how dad did it." Makoto said to himself. He closed his eyes and began to think about Apulle and how he beat him so easily. He then began to think on Fireza and what would happen if they lose. He saw his family and friends all lying in a pool of blood with the city around them in ruin. Frieza stood over him laughing as he shot a laser beam through Makoto's chest. Makoto could feel his blood boiling just at the though of his family dying. His hair moved as if there was a powerful breeze. He opened his eyes and they were no longer a green color They were now a feral yellow color and his face contorted in anger.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Makoto yelled out in rage. He gripped his head as he felt himself begging to lose control of himself. He fought against this new power. This wasn't super saiyan it was something else. Something wild. Something dangerous. He calmed down and soon enough powered down from that form. He was gasping for breath and could feel his heart racing. Not from excitment, but from fear. He decided that it was time to go to sleep and tomorrow he would tell Mikoto about this.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

On a planet who's name we don't know there is a town that has just been destroyed. At the center of the town there is a giant tree that appears to be leeching off the earth. "Well did you finally get done finding those other saiyans Amond? I want to get to them as soon as possible." said a voice from the shadows.

"Soon we will find them mighty Turles. Then we will crush the earth with the power of the tree of might." Amond told the person who walked out of the shadows and revealed to be Turles **PL:16,021,432** , a saiyan who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"Not only will we be able to plant a new tree of might. I will also be able to see if the rumors of the legendary super saiyan are true." Turles said sinisterly. They noticed the planet was looking more and more barren so they packed up the fruits from the tree and made their way to another planet to do the same as they always have. As they left the planet had finally been sucked of it's energy leaving only a barren wasteland with no life residing on it.

 **Hey guys I know it's been a whole year since I've uploaded. Yes I made that joke. But now I'm back and I'm sorry to say this, but all my other stories will be on hiatus. I am not stopping them no I'm just focusing on this story right now and later I'm going back to my others. Well that's all fofor this chapter see you all next time.**


	8. Hey I'm Kakarot!

In a canyon we see the two saiyan twins Mukuro **PL: 18,630,613** and Junko **PL: 10,550,956** sparring against each other. They've been doing it for the past few days for no real reason as to why. Their training was even harder than it usually was. It usually ended with both of them just being tired, but now they would both be severely injured afterwards. This was their fourth hour into sparring and they were both beginning to feel exhausted.

"SPIRIT KICK!" Junko yelled as she rushed at Mukuro to deliver a kick. Her leg was coated in energy and once the hit landed on Mukuro's stomach she went rocketing through a rock wall. Mukuro then simply flew out of the hole and fired a few blasts at Junko.

Mukuro saw this as a perfect chance to attack Junko and did so. "Sorry about this Junko, but I want to win." Mukuro told her sister. The soldier then lit her whole arm in flames as she flew closer to Junko. "HELLFIRE CRACK!" Mukuro then hit Junko in the face with her flaming elbow. The model went flying into the floor tumbling as she finally came to a halt. Mukuro then flew to hir Junko with a punch, but the fashionista grabbed her wrist and spun her around a few times before throwing her.

Junko wasn't done yet as she showed by getting up and charging a huge amount of ki for what Mukuro assumed would be her final attack. She focused all her energy into her eyes. "Okay Mukuro that was pretty good. Now let's see you fight against this! My ultimate attack!" Junko excitedly yelled at Mukuro.

The soldier wasted no time in charging her own finishing attack. She focused her energy into a ball of energy that looked like fire just like her other attack. The two sisters each took their time in charging their attacks until they were finally ready to fire them.

"Okay Junko I'll give you what you wanted. But just to be clear, you wanted this. Remember that." Mukuro warned Junko. Mukuro then took the ball and extended her arms out to launch it. "HELLFIRE BURST!" Mukuro yelled out firing her attack.

"Don't worry I won't forget my win once I'm done totally beating you." Junko said feeling cocky. Junko then shot the laser beams out her eyes and sent them at towards the soldiers attack. "SUPER NOVA BEAMS!" The two attacks clashed in the middle as the two siblings struggled to keep up the onslaught of attacks the other dealt. Mukuro was slightly stronger however, and slowly, but surely, broke through Junko's beams.

"HHHHOOOLLLYYY SSSHHHIIITTT!" Junko yelled out as she was swallowed up by her sisters attack. She was now barely supporting herself up as she had scrapes all over her. Her clothes were also ripped in a few areas, but were still in tact.

Mukuro grew concerned at the state she saw her sister in. "Oh god. Junko are you okay?" Mukuro asked worriedly as she ran over to her. Junko took a step forward and almost collapsed had it not been for Mukuro catching her.

"Thanks for catching me sis. Damn I'm so tired. That was a real workout" Junko said catching her breath. Mukuro looked at the ground ashamed for hurting Junko so much.

Mukuro gripped her skirt in anger. "Junko I'm sorry I went to far. I shouldn't have used that attack." Mukuro said still looking at the ground. Junko repositioned herself so she'd be at Mukuro's side with her arm around her neck.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I was the one who used that last move. You had to counter or the situation could be reversed." Junko told Mukuro. Mukuro looked up and smiled in relief seeing Junko wasn't mad at her. They started flying home slowly since Junko was still hurt.

"Yeah let's hold off on those types of attacks for now. We don't need to repeat this later." Mukuro told Junko.

"Repeat? The only thing that won't repeat is you beating me. I'll be kicking your ass the next time we're sparring." Junko said humorously. The two sisters laughed and flew off back to their apartment.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet.**

Makoto was in the process of learning the Kaio Ken while King Kai was making food. Out of nowhere he heard something come from behind him. He turned around and saw a guy wearing a orange gi. This was none other than Kakarot **PL: 21,700,294** , one of the last saiyans alive.

Kakarot saw Makoto and approached him. "Hey this is King Kai's planet right? I came here to train under him." Kakarot asked Makoto. Makoto was surprised someone else was here other than him or anyine he knew. Despite this he still decided to respond.

"Yeah this is King Kai's planet. My name is Makoto Naegi and I'm learning from him as well." Makoto informed Kakarot. Kakarot sighed in relief knowing he was in the right place.

"Well that's good I was beginning to worry for a second. Oh by the way I'm Kakarot nice to meet you." Kakarot introduced himself while extending his hand. Makoto shook his hand and explained what he was doing before.

"And afterwards King Kai said he was going to get something to eat and here we are." Makoto told Kakarot. King Kai stepped out from his house and saw Kakarot standing with Makoto.

"Oh you must be Kakarot. King Yemma told me you'd come. It took you longer than I expected though." Said King Kai. Kakarot simply laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had a fight before I got here and was a bit hungry and stopped somewhere. I saw a restaurant on my way here and stopped by, but when I went in these blue lad-" Kakarot explained before being cut off by the Kai.

"Listen I didn't want to hear your whole story alright? Now since I can see your strong and Kami said it was an emergency I won't even bother to test you. Let's just get started." Said King Kai. The two saiyans nodded and they continued to train under the Kai and become familiar with each other, both oblivious to the fact their both saiyans. King Kai couldn't help but be amazed with the power the saiyans displayed. 'Wow with their strength they might be the ones to learn my techniques.'

* * *

 **Earth (DBZ Universe)**

"Why the hell did Kakarot get to go train with Kami and I didn't!?" Vegeta **PL: 19,400,710** yelled at Krillin **PL: 6,501,610**. The bald Z fighter flinched a little at Vegeta's tone but knew he had to answer immediately.

"Well since he was at Kami's at the time he was the only one who could go. Besides you were in space again and you just barely got back today." Killin told the prince. Vegeta simply scoffed and walked away, presumably to continue training. Krillin sighed in relief as he turned around saw Yamcha **PL: 3,073,503** there with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Jeez Krillin didn't know you were such a scardy cat. I thought that was Puar." Yamcha teased Krillin. Krillin shot him an annoyed looks but couldn't disagree because he knew Yamcha was right.

"Whatever Yamcha it's not like you'd do much better yourself." Krillin remarked. Yamcha stammered a little and Krill knew he had won. They saw that Master Roshi **PL: 910,840** and Master Gohan **PL: 865,307** had entered.

"Hello Yamcha and Krillin. I see you brats been slacking on your training. Didn't I tell you not to slack off or I'd make you train harder?" Roshi asked threateningly. Yamcha and Krillin shivered from the though of harder training.

Gohan rolled his eyes and put his hand on Roshi's shoulder. "Oh calm down Roshi their training is already hard enough. Besides your the one who said to rest every now and then." Gohan told Roshi. Roshi saw the logic in Gohan's argument and let go of the topic.

"Hey speaking of training do you know when Tien and Raditz will be back? They never really told us where they were going." Krillin asked the turtle hermit.

Roshi put his hand to his chin thinking. "Oh yeah they said they would be going to the Time Chamber. Figured they could get stronger for when Slug finally came." Roshi told the two fighters. Krillin and Yamcha adter a while decided to get back to training. Chichi **PL: 540,730** came in as they were leaving.

"Oh hey guys off to train some more? Jeez this Slug guy is as bad, if not worse, than Piccolo isn't he?" Chichi said annoyed. Yamcha pulled her into a hug to reassure her everything was okay.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. With Goku and everyone training Slug won't know what hit him." Yamcha told her. They shared a kiss before Yamcha went back to training. Chichi remembered she promised Gine to help her with cooking and excused herself.

"Well Roshi it seems everyone's doing training of their own right now. Perhaps it's time we join them." Said Gohan. Roshi smirked and Gohan knew they were going to restart training. The elders walked out and headed back to Kame house for training.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp**

Vegeta walked through the corridor in anger and frustration evident on his face. "Damn it. I've searched almost the entire universe and still no sign of them. Where could father have sent them off too?" Vegeta asked no one. He had been searching for his brother and sisters for a long time now, but has had no luck in finding them.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'm sure they'll pop up somewhere.I thought saiyans were a relentless house of power." Bulma **PL: 5** said as she walked up to the prince. They had been dating for a good three years now after her and Yamcha broke up.

Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away. "Well sorry for not having faith I'll find three people I've been traveling the universe looking for." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma could see through his act and could tell he sincerely wanted to see his siblings once more. She had gotten good at reading him over the years of knowing each other.

"Well then don't stay here and mope about it. If you have time to do that then you have plenty of time to do something sourpuss." Bulma said attempting to encourage him. She knew it worked when she saw Vegeta's frown curve upwards, even just slightly.

"Please a true saiyan never mopes around. I made a promise to find my brethren and that's what I'll do. My pride is on the line" Vegeta said with newly found vigor. Bulma sighed happily as she saw her boyfriend back to his best.

Bulma also remembered message she was supposed to give the prince. "Oh by the way I heard Bardock was asking for a sparring partner since Gine's busy. Maybe you could train with him." Bulma suggested. Vegeta pondered the idea and figured he had nothing else to do for now. He headed off to the house of the saiyan.

* * *

 **Earth (** **Danganronpa Universe)**

Kaede sat at her desk feeling down. It had been a while since she had seen Makoto. Celia didn't come in to teach either. It was only a few days, but she also heard from Ibuki, a fellow musician, that Masato had gone missing. Seeing his friend in this stare Shuichi wanted to know how to help.

"Kaede are you alright? You've been looking kind of gloomy lately. Is there something I can do about it?" Shuichi asked the pianist concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Shuichi. I'm just worried about where Mrs.Naegi is. Makoto and Masato have gone missing too." Kaede told the detective. That intrigued Shuichi since had also noticed the disappearance of their teacher, but now her children too. He was also curious about the strength she exhibited when hitting Tenko. This definitely wasn't adding up. Kokichi having overheard this became increasingly curious, as always.

"Oh a mystery. Hey Shuichi let's play detectives. Let me be your Watson pretty please." Kokichi jokingly begged the detective. Shuichi sighed feeling annoyed as he knew this wasn't the first time Kokichi had done this.

"Be quiet you filthy degenerate! Himiko is sleeping and shouldn't be awoken by the like's of you!" Tenko chastised Kokichi. Kokichi faked being sad, but no one was buying it. They had learned to tell when the supreme leader was being legit or not. Shuichi made a mental note not to talk about cases near Kokichi anymore.

"Hey is anyone going to talk about how we have no substitute teacher here at all?" Ryoma asked the class. They all turned their heads and saw that Ryoma was right.

"Sooo college rules?" Rantaro asked the class. They nodded and they all left to do something else. Shuichi was headed to a certain class to meet a certain person.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

"Okay you two have learned the Kaio Ken, now it's time to use it. Now before we start I have to warn you this technique is very dangerous and risky. The more you use it the more stamina it consumes. So don't overdo it." King Kai warned the two. The two saiyans nodded as they remembered what King Kai taught them.

"Kaio Ken!" The two yelled out as they were surrounded by a red colored aura. They managed to hold the form for a few minutes before Kakarot fell to his knees. Makoto followed suite a few minutes later. They wiped the sweat off their foreheads as they caught their breaths.

"So King Kai. How'd we do?" Kakarot asked the Kai. King Kai smiled a little as he looked at the two warriors.

"You guys did well. You held the Kaio Ken far longer than any other student I had." King Kai told the two. Makoto and Kakarot laughed as they got back up to their feet. While they were getting up Kakarot caught a glimpse of Makoto's tail. He was both shocked and excited to see another saiyan.

"Hey Makoto your a saiyan? I don't think there's another race out there with tails like ours." Kakarot squealed excitedly Makoto was confused on why Kakarot was so elated until the other saiyan took out his own tail from under his gi.

"Oh my god. Your a saiyan too? This is amazing!" Makoto yelled now as excited as his fellow saiyan. King Kai watched this with shock as he thought the saiyans had gone extinct a while ago. He knew there were a few survivors, but none strong enough to make it to his planet.

"Wow I didn't think there were anymore of us out there. This is so cool." Kakarot exclaimed. Makoto nodded in agreement. King Kai figured he'd let them get to know each other better. It's only been a few days and they had a couple of months before the saiyans arrived.

* * *

 **Class 78**

Kyoko was in the middle of class pretending to listen to a lecture on algebra. She was more focused on the file in front of her. It held I for.ation on Makoto Naegi. She had been curious about him for a while now. He not only fought Sakura, but also disappeared at random times.

'What's the reason for him being a luckster. All these feats and he has a rather lackluster talent ? It makes no sense. He isn't even here today either. Who is he, really?' Kyoko wondered to herself. She found almost nothing in his student file. His address, family members, even his DNA was a mystery to her. She stared at the file as if in a trance. She was snapped out of this however, as Hina lightly tapped her desk.

"Hey Kyoko are you alright? The bell rang a while ago and you were just sitting here." Hina asked concerned. She looked around and saw that the swimmer was right. Only Hina and Sakura remained in the room with her.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry. I was just focused on something." Kyoko said. She got up and put the file between her notebook, making sure the two others didn't catch a glimpse of it. They exchanged good byes and she left the room. She saw Shuichi glance around the hall in front of her before his eyes set on her.

"Oh Kyoko there you are. I need to discuss something with you" Shuichi said as he walked up to her. Shuichi and Kyoko had met while working on the same case. They worked together more frequently as time went on. She was surprised that another detective was in Hopes Peak until they told them that, just like lucksters, there was a new talent each year.

"Oh Shuichi. What is it? I'm in the middle of something." Kyoko told the fellow detective. Shuichi could tell it was Makoto since he knew they were in the same class.

"It's about Makoto Naegi right? I'm researching him, and his family, too." Shuichi told Kyoko who was surprised. Kyoko nodded in agreement and pulled out the file. Handing it to Shuichi he immediately noticed what was wrong. "It's exactly as I thought. There's nothing in his student file. His life really is odd" Shuichi said curiously.

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly. I know you told me his mother is a teacher here and that she's been gone the exact same time as Makoto. Not to mention his two brothers who are also missing. This is getting more complicated than I'd like to admit." Kyoko said coldly. She knew there would be cases she would have a hard time dealing with, but this was possibly the hardest case she's had, and it's not even technically a case. Her fists tightened in frustration just thinking about it.

"I'm sure there has to be some clue. Maybe Those twins in your class. They seemed interested in the two." Shuichi pondered Kyoko had noticed their fascination with Makoto and had made sure to watch them carefully. "We could also ask Masato's class if they know anything as well." Kyoko and Shuichi made up their minds and they both set their sights on Class 77.

* * *

 **Frieza Ship**

Frieza was doing something he didn't think he'd have to do ever. He was meditating in the air. Coora **PL: 381,740,305** had recently discovered a fifth form that now outclassed the emperor. He was not going to let Coora get ahead of him so he was trying a new method on transforming. 'Ugh this feels useless. How did those Namekians do this?" To say Frieza was annoyed was an understatement. Transforming came naturally to him and struggling this much was just insulting, and a little degrading. He would have continued, if not for Ginyu interrupting him.

"Lord Frieza I have a repo- what are you doing?" Ginyu asked curiously. Frieza opened his eyes and looked at Ginyu with a very angry expression.

"This. Never. Happened. Is that clear?" Frieza asked with clear murderous intent in his voice. Ginyu nodded his head out of fear. "Well then now that that little ordeals out of the way what is it you wanted to tell me about?"

"Ah yes Lord Frieza we got a status report." Ginyu said as he regained his composure. "The spys we sent have informed us that the saiyans have gotten stronger. Not like usual, an impossible amount of strengh. Even for those monkey's that's fast." Hearing this made Frieza's blood boil. He had been training to make himself stronger than those saiyans and they still somehow managed to keep up.

"Grrrrrrr those filthy apes! That's it I've decided. I swear to make those saiayns all bow before me and beg for mercy, only to take their lives regardless!" Frieza yelled out in rage. He powered up further than he had ever powered up before. The ship rocked back and forth as he began to grow almost starfish like spikes on top of his head. His body grew in size and his face began to resemble a mask just like Coora's and his eyes now glowed a bright amethyst. His tail now had three extra tips to make it look almost like a trident with the tips being a amethyst shade. His nails were now also a amethyst shade and much sharper than before. **PL: 565,985,204.** Ginyu during all this was left gaping in astonishment to the power Frieza had displayed.

"L-l-lord Frieza this i-i-is amazing. With this power the saiyans stand no chance against you." Ginyu said confidently. Frieza laughed maniacally as he continued meditating. If training made him this strong then he could become the strongest in the universe with this new power.

* * *

 **Kuzuryu Clan**

"Listen Peko I'm not sayin I don't believe you. I'm saying you've gone FUCKING INSANE! There is no way in hell a god damn FASHIONISTA and a fucking SOLDIER flew away and you saw tails hanging from their asses!" Fuyuhiko yelled at Peko. Peko had been relaying the information he got to him and, obviously, he didn't believe her.

"Well the tails were actually on their backs, but that's not what matters now young master. They just took off into the air without a care at all." Peko tried to tell the gangster. She saw he wasn't believing her so she went for a different approach. "They also had that weird energy Masato had around him during his fight with Nekomaru and Akane. Maybe they are similar." This got Fuyuhiko to stop in his tracks.

Fuyuhiko whipped his head back to the swordswoman and she could tell she had his attention. "Okay now I'm convinced. Tell me everything and don't leave out a single fucking detail." Fuyuhiko ordered. Ever since Masato had met Natsumi he had Peko keep an even closer eye on him than ever before. Speaking of Natsumi what the gangster didn't know was that his sister was listening in from behind the door and couldn't help but be intrigued.

She leaned back a little in shock. 'Streetfighter my ass you have super powers. Screw being SHSL your fucking Superman you lying bastard.' Natsumi thought bitterly. She was jealous that Masato had been given all these things while she was struggling to get into the main course. She hadn't even talked to him since their last encounter so she was also mad about that. She could tell Peko had finished saying everything she needed to and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"What should we do young master? Will we confront him when he gets back from wherever it is he has gone?" Peko asked.

Fuyuhiko shook his head in disagreement. "No thats a terrible idea. You saw how he fought against Nekomaru and Akane, at ONCE, not to mention he might be able to fly. you wouldn't be able to hit him." Fuyuhiko grunted. Peko hated to admit it, but he was right. She wouldn't be strong enough to fight him, or even keep up with him.

Peko had gotten an idea then and there. "Well I noticed they hide their tails. If Masato has one too then maybe it can be a weakness for them. Perhaps we can exploit that." Peko informed the gangster. Fuyuhiko nodded and the two came up with a plan to confront Masato. Natsumi walked awaynl and decided to come up with her own way to talk to the saiyan. She was determined to find out more about him. No matter what.

* * *

 **Hey guys** **finally got a new chapter out. A lot of shit happened in this chapter and Inwant to talk about it. Frieza's new form was something I had been thinking of for a long time now and as to why I didn't give him the golden form I don't think he's at the level of mental strenght to achieve that yet. I will eventually give him the form, but that won't be until way later in the story. Also I won't give the Naegi's super saiyan blue. It's just not a very unique form and it's just super saiyan with god ki and no other benefits. I think they would see it that way too, but don't worry there will be a ascended god form of sorts later on. I'm also going to be pairing Kakarot with Android 18 and Krillin with Maron. I'm also pairing Kyoko with Shuichi.**


	9. Deep Down

Over the past few weeks Kakarot **PL: 282,178,534** and Makoto **PL: 564,603,056** kept on attempting to use the Kaio Ken more efficiently through extended use, increased multipliers, exercises that increased their stamina, or just meditating. Makoto especially since he still couldn't turn super saiyan, which was a sentence he despised repeating. He figured this was the next best thing since he still didn't trust the new power he discovered recently. Kakarot could go up to a four times multiplier while Makoto could go up to a eight times multiplier.

Meanwhile, Kakarot had a question on his mind he wanted to ask his fellow saiyan. "Hey Makoto do you know about super saiyan?" Kakarot asked Makoto curiously. Makoto found it odd that Kakarot stopped training to ask about super saiyan. Especially since his father told him all saiyans knew about the legend. "My dad and brother are always talking about it and how amazing it is, but I haven't seen one."

Makoto explained the power of super saiyan to Kakarot with what his parents told him. He also threw in tips and ways Kakarot could become one. He wanted to help his new friend gain new power, even if he himself couldn't. Besides, it would be good to be able to train with a super saiyan.

"Wow that sounds awesome. I'd love to become one." He wondered if Makoto was a super saiyan too. "Hey Makoto are you a super saiyan? If you are can you show me?" Kakarot asked Makoto excitedly. He wanted to see what a super saiyan looked like.

Makoto's mood dipped a little. He didn't want Kakarot to see however, and so just wore the same smile on his face. "No I'm not a super saiyan, but my dad is. He was the first one of us to turn super saiyan." Makoto told his fellow saiyan.

"Huh that's cool. My dad once saw a super saiyan too." Kakarot said recalling the story his father had told him. "He said his friend transformed into one during a fight with a really bad guy."

Makoto was intrigued by Kakarot's story. If that's true then that means someone other than his dad turned super saiyan. Potentially before even he did. "Really Kakarot, because my dad never told me a story like that. What was their name?" Makoto asked suspiciously. He was getting a feeling on who this mystery super saiyan was and he was going to follow it.

"Well he told me the saiyans name was Dai-" Kakarot spoke before he was cut off by King Kai.

"Why are you two slacking off? There's no time to slack off is you want to master the Kaio Ken. There's also one more technique I have to teach you so get ready for that." King Kai lectured the two.They both nodded and they got back to training although, begrudgingly ending their conversation.

* * *

 **Hope's Peak**

Masato **PL:** **315,211,698** walked around the famous school looking for two power surges he felt from the earth. Kami had introduced the concept of sensing power to the group and ever since Masato got out he felt power surges going off on earth. He was worried it was one of Frieza's soldiers so he went to confront them.

"Ugh how long is this going to take." Masato groaned in frustration. He had been looking around for what seemed like hours and still found nothing. "Maybe I should stop for now. I'm getting a little hungry after all." He looked around and saw a hot dog stand belonging to the SHSL Hot Dog Stand Owner. He brought a few dozen hot dogs and sat down in front of a fountain and dug in. He notices from the corner of his eye a boy was walking up to the bench who seemed to be distracted by their phone. This boy was Hajime Hinata **PL: 5**.

Hajime noticed Masato and jumped back at the amount of food he was eating. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Hajime said nervously. He could tell just by looking st him that he was a SHSL student. It was like there was some kind of presence he have off. He also thought something about him was familiar, but didn't know why.

"It's fine no harm done. You want to sit down or are you just gonna watch me eat?" Masato asked jokingly. Hajime decided to sit next to the boy to avoid being rude. Masato set his hot dogs aside to allow Hajime to sit.

"Hey uh have we met before? I feel like I've heard of you from somewhere." Hajime said curiously.

Makoto tried remembering meeting Hajime, but nothing came up. "No sorry haven't seen you before." Masato told Hajime.

"Oh well then I'm Hajime. Hajime Hinata it's nice to meet you." Hajime introduced himself. He didn't show it but he was nervous about meeting a SHSL student, even though he's spoken to one before.

"My names Masato Naegi the SHSL Streetfighter. It's nice to meet you too." Masato introduced himself. It finally clicked in Hajime's brain who he was and where he'd heard of him from.

"You're the guy Chiaki's always talking about. I guess it makes sense that I've heard of you before." Hajime realized. Masato felt a little bad at the mention of his class. He didn't have time to tell them about where he was going. No one other than Chihiro could. He wanted to see them again, but knew there might be some who are angry with him leaving.

"Oh your the guy Chiaki's been hanging out with after school. Well it's cool I finally get to meet you." Masato said. Hajime nodded and they had a conversation before Hajime had to go to class. "Oh hey Masato I have to go to class. See you later." Masato said bye to Hajime and watched as reserve course student left.

He sighed and glanced up to the blue sky. A part of him wanted to go back to class, but he knew he had to train in order to get ready Frieza. He was fighting for the blue sky, the green grass, and, even if they didn't know it, he was fighting for them too. He was cut off from his thought however as he instinctively put hand up and caught something in his hand. He opened his fist and saw it was a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and saw it was from Natsumi.

 _I know you're more than what you make everyone think you are. I want to know what the hell your hiding and what you did to get so damn strong. My brothers also looking for you so juts a heads up. Meet me after school at the fountain. Don't be late_ _, Natsumi._

Masato looked at the paper anxiously. He also looked a bit conflicted. On one hand he had always hidden his identity in order to keep people from finding out about him. On the other hand he was getting tired of hiding. He didn't want to admit it, but his saiy pride was beginning to get to him. He wanted people to acknowledge him for his strength, like any saiyan would want.

"I have no choice. Besides what harm could come from telling her anyways. Maybe it'll help her become a better person." Masato said optimistically. He then remembered what he went there for and cursed himself for forgetting. "Crap I forgot to find those power signatures. Forget it their already gone. Next time I have to stay on track." Masato looked around before flying off and heading back to tell the others. However, he was so busy berating himself that he didn't notice Peko watching once more, this time with Fuyuhiko in tow.

* * *

 **Frieza Ship**

Zarbon had been working on getting stronger than Dodoria. He detested the pink alien and visevers. Regardless as they both worked directly with Frieza they had to at least stand being together. He figured that if he could maybe discover a new form like how Frieza and Coora did he could gain new power. He had noticed Dodoria slowly , but surely, rising in power. Far ahead of him.

Zarbon let out a frustrated groan. 'Damn that pink blob. I won't let him surpass me and gain Frieza's favor. I'll surpass him bo matter what.' Zarbon powered up to his ugly form and continued to focus his power on transforming once more. He actually began to feel change. He could feel his body morphing and changing once more, but on a bigger scale.

"Yes! This is exactly what I needed! Now Dodoria and the saiyans will all know who the stronger one is!" Zarbon yelled out cockily. A few soldiers passed by and attempted to see what was happening, but the wind pressure Zarbon emitted was too much for them to handle and they were sent flying back. Zarbon's skin began to change from a light blue skin color to a pine green color with scales replacing the skin. His teeth grew sharper and his jaw extended out like a lizards mouth. He also grew claws and talons from his hands and feet. His eyes turned into a more reptilian yellow shade than before. He lost weight, becoming even slimmer and taller than even his first form.

Zarbon **PL: 426,736,104** finally stopped and panted, exhausted from the process. Even though it was hard work the results in Zarbon's eyes were worth it. He smirked confidently as he stood back up and left the room he was occupying, stepping over the unconscious soldiers in his new form.

* * *

 **Kame House**

Roshi and Gohan were both in their powered up forms. They were sparring against each other in front of the island. Their hits were some of the most well executed punches and kicks. Their titles as martial arts masters wasn't something to scoff at.

"You know Roshi I was afraid we wouldn't be able to keep up. I guess you and me are like wine." Gohan said. He delivered a kick to Roshi's jaw. "We only get better with age."

Roshi retaliated by using the momentum from the kick to deliver his own spinning kick to Gohan's abdomen. "The younger generation may be stronger, but we've got the experience they lack." Roshi said. Gohan delivered a punch to Roshi's face. The turtle hermit shook it off then flew away from the other martial arts master and cupped his hands. Gohan saw this and knew what was coming. He did the same thing as Roshi.

"KAME." The two fighters said as energy began to emit from their hands.

"HAME." The energy formed into a ball and they began to get ready to launch it.

"HA!" The two fired the balls of energy at each other. The beams collided and there was a struggle to see who would win. Roshi and Gohan seemed to be evenly matched. Roshi however, managed to gain the upper hand after a while and his kamehameha submerged Gohan. The energy died down and the older warrior floated down to earth. The two landed and powered down from their forms.

"Wow Roshi I guess your kamehameha was stronger than mine. Which makes sense considering your the one who made it." Gohan said as he caught his breath. Roshi patted the other warrior on the back and two went to eat something to regain their strength.

* * *

 **Lookout**

Chihiro **PL: 109,818,748** and Kami **PL: 119,920,749** were sparring against each other in a one on one. They weren't saiyan so they figured they would spar with each other to gain the most amount of power. Kami had taught Chihiro some useful techniques such as a technique called the Evil Containment Wave. Chihiro knew this technique would be useful during their fight with the Freiza family so he made sure to have a vase ready for that day.

"Okay now that you've learned the Evil Containment Wave we can move on to learning another technique. This one is known as the Multi-Form Technique. It allows the user to make copies of themselves." Kami told Chihiro. Chihiro was eager to learn such a useful technique, but noticed Kami had something to add. "However, I must warn you that with each copy your power level will be halved. So use this technique with caution."

Chihiro nodded in agreement and thus began Chihiro's training to learn the new technique. At first Chihiro had trouble mastering the technique, but after a while he had made his first copy. After that he learned to make a total of two copies at once. Of course Chihiro still struggled with this, but he was learning quickly. They took a rest after that and went to see everyone else's progress.

The first one they noticed was Komaru **PL:** **123,3** **94,783**. She was sparring against Madoko **PL: 115,831,645**. The two were caught in a seemingly even battle. Komaru was stronger, but Kami knew Madoko was analyzing her movements to make sure to keep her at bay. Komaru knew this and she saw an opening when Madoko was to focused on predicting her moves to govus properly. She grabbed him by the arm and as he squealed in surprise she threw him to the ground. She then flew down and held him down.

Madoko began tapping on the floor. "Okay Komaru uncle, uncle!" Madoko yelled. Komaru laughed as she stood up to give the younger saiyan a hand. The two of them were focused on other aspects in life like manga and detective work so they slacked off on training every now and then.

"Wow you two that was great. Keep it up and theres no doubt Frieza and the rest will be no problem." Chihiro complimented.

"Thanks Chihiro. We just have to work a little harder to get to the level we need to be at." Madoko said. Him training again was the wake up call he needed to get back into fighting. Now that he had friends like Nagisa and Kotoko he was more determined to fight against Frieza for them. The same goes with Komaru and her friends.

"Well then we'll get going. We're just checking on progress so far." Kami said as the two left. They then saw Nappa **PL:** **204,323,678** and Gangal **PL: 199,453,789** on the floor in deep concentration. They finished training a while ago and thought to get some more by using the Image Training technique. They were locked in battle with each other going head to head. Nappa eventually overtook the other saiyan and they stopped.

Nappa turned to Chihiro and Kami watching them. "Oh hey you two. We were just getting some more training in you know?" Nappa said. Kami nodded in agreement and the two left the saiyans could have time to rest. They seemed to be way too into training to hold a conversation.

The next sparring partners they saw were Celia **PL: 200,450,067** and Mikoto **PL: 211,493,967**. Kami and Chihiro didn't stop to talk to the two. They were too focused on sparring. Kami saw that they were getting a little way to focused on each other.

'If their going to look at each other with googly eyes then they should at least do it after training.' Kami thought exhausted. Of course training with saiyans had given him far greater strength than before, however, they were still difficult to manage. Their love for fighting seemed to be the biggest issue. They were too caught up in their fun to focus on anything else. 'This could be an issue down the road. I'd best make sure to find a way to keep them on track.'

"Wow we've all gotten so much stronger. I wonder how Makoto's been doing in other world?" Chihiro asked curiously. He had missed his best friend, but knew he was having the time of his life training under, what can only be described as a god. "He's probably already surpassed all of us and Frieza combined." Chihiro said enthusiastically.

Kami smiled at his enthusiasm, but in the back of his mind he was concerned. 'Makoto does have far more potential than any one else, that much is true. But will it be enough to stop the Arcosians that are invading? I pray to the kai's it is.' Kami hoped. He stopped when he saw that Masato had come back from being down on earth.

Kami and Chihiro walked to the teen saiyan. "Oh your back Masato. So did you find out the source of the power levels?" Kami asked. Masato looked disappointed and gave a shake of the head in response. Chihiro was going to try and boost his spirits, but he walked off. Presumably to train some more.

Kami and Chihiro stared at each other worriedly for a while. They both knew that his emotions might get in the way of his training. They sighed and after deciding they've had enough rest ate a senzu, and went back to training **.**

* * *

 **Wasteland**

Junko **PL:** **99,503,365** and Mukuro **PL: 110,354,475** were training out in their usual spot. They were locked in a fierce battle while going head to head. They'd stopped training for a while for reasons the two didn't know of.

Mukuro kicked Junko in the stomach to send her flying back. Once she bad gotten some distance she began to form her ki around her hand. The way the ki formed it looked as if it was a blade. This was something she had been working on for a while.

"Sorry Junko, but I guess I win again." Mukuro said. She continued to form it until it grew to a rather big size. Junko tried to analyze how she could win the fight.

'Come on Junko there has to be something we've missed. How the hell am I supposed to stop anyways?' Junko complained. She spent to much time analyzing however, and that gave Mukuro more than enough time to fire her attack.

"Okay new attack don't fail me now. CHAOS SLICER!" Mukuro yelled as she sliced the air in front of her sending ki waves at her twin. Junko couldn't think of anything and so decided to trust her instincts on this one. She curled her fingers and brought both her hands together at the chest area. As she did this her aura changed from a clear aura to a violet color. Mukuro had almost no time to respond as Junko fired the attack.

"GALICK GUN FIRE!" Junko yelled releasing a purple orb. The attack collided with Mukuro's and instantly destroyed the ki waves. Mukuro was about to try another technique, but she was to late and the galick gun had already washed over her. She was sent flying along with the attack to the ground below causing dust to fly everywhere. Junko looked horrified as she saw her sister lying in a crater on the ground.

"Mukuro! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please be alright." Junko said as she flew over to her twin. She checked on her sister and noticed that she was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Junko held her hands to her mouth to avoid panicking anymore. Her mind raced for solutions until she remembered Hope's Peaks SHSL Nurse Mikan Tsumiki. If anyone could help it had to be her right?

'You'll be fine Mukuro. I just have to take you to Mikan and she can help you.Junko thought hopefully. She got her sister on her back and flew off towards the school.

* * *

 **Reserve Course**

Natsumi tapped her feet expectantly. She had been waiting for Masato to appear for a while and he hadn't shown up. She walked with Hajime for a while, but after a confrontation with Sato she was feeling down. She had never felt so emotional when dealing with Sato, and she hated it. She heard a gentle pat on the ground next to her. She looked up and saw Masato standing right next to her. She flinched and jumped back a little bit regained her composure.

"Oh hey you showed up. Well it was about time you did I've been waiting for a while." Natsumi said irritated. Masato looked at her with a serious expression not seen on the saiyan before. Natsumi stared back at him, grayish olive eyes clashing with light green. Masato was never this threatening, but Natsuki knew things his family had attempted to hide for years. Even if he was tired of hiding and he might secretly want people to know, it could still put his family at risk.

"Well sorry to not be here sooner I was a tad bit busy with something. Now what do you want? I'm sure it's not to chat and catch up." Masato said. Natsumi humphed in agreement and began to tell Masato what she wanted.

"I know your a lot more than what you seem. You can fly like some kid of superhero. So I want to ask you something." Natsumi said. Masato raised an eyebrow at this.

"What could you possibly want to ask me? What am I? Where do I come from? How can I do the things I do?" Masato asked the girl.

"No I don't wanted to ask you to teach me. I want to learn how to be able to do what you do." Natsumi told the saiyan. Masato was caught off guard by this question. Out of all the questions he thought she would ask, this wasn't one of them.

"Why though? What could you possibly gain from doing this?" Masato asked her. Natsumi looked to the ground. Masato noted how vulnerable she looked all of a sudden. even though she attempted to hide it.

"Ugh my brothers in the main course while I'm stuck in the stupid reserve course." Natsumi groaned. "I just want to be with my brother and this could give me the chance I need so that's why. There you heard my sob story, are you happy now?" Natsumi asked annoyed. Masato looked at her and felt thst he sympathized with her. He wanted to be with his siblings to and would do almost anything to do that. Seeing this he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Masato put a hand in her shoulder and she glanced up with her same stoic expression. "I will train you. but you have to promise to learn to treat people better. That is the only thing I ask alright?" Masato asked. Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess since I'm asking you I've really got no other choice do I? Let's just hurry and start so I can get into the main Course faster." Natsumi said. She begrudgingly made the deal knowing that also meant she'd have to be nicer to Sato too. The thought of it made her want to gag. She didn't even want anything to do with her. She just wanted Sato to leave her alone.

"Well let's get started then. I can spend about an hour and half training you, but then I have to go do something else." Masato informed her. Natsumi gave the saiyan a curious look wondering what he could be doing. She opened her mouth to ask, but Masato held his hand up gesturing her to not ask. She sighed annoyed as Masato picked her up, despite her indignant rambling, and flew off towards a quite place to begin his teaching.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet** "Hey Kakarot let's spar in Kaio Ken." Makoto suggested. "We can get more of a grasp on our abilites." Kakarot nodded in agreement and they set their multiplier to six. They rushed at each other and traded blows. Makoto ducked under Kakarot's fist and sent an uppercut at the other saiyans chin. Kakarot pulled back and and flipped upside down and delivered a kick to the lucksters head.

"Come on Makoto I know your stronger than that. Don't tell me your done now." Kakarot said. Makoto smirked and he materialized right behind Kakarot. He kicked him in his love cages causing the other saiyan to flinch. Kakarot turned around to deliver a fist, but Makoto grabbed him and pulled him into a headbutt. Kakarot launched a ki ball at the saiyan and Makoto knocked it into the sky. The luckster retaliated by launching his own orb at Kakaort sending him flying back.

"Now who's done huh Kakarot?" Makoto joked. Kakarot got in a stance and began multiplying the kaio ken.

"KAIO KEN TIMES EIGHT!" Kakarot yelled. He cupped his hands together and he gathered ki. Makoto seeing this prepared his own attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Kakarot launched the attack at Makoto.

"ANNIHILATION BARRAGE!" Mkakoto sent his barrage of ki at the large energy blast. The struggle continued until Makoto began to feel exhausted. 'Wow I'm definitely feeling the effect of the kaio ken now. My stamina's draining faster than ever.' Makoto thought. He was beginning to lose ground and eventually he was bathed in the Kamehameha's energy.

"Jeez you guys can you keep it down. I cam barely hear godtube in here!" King Kai yelled from inside his house. Kakarot sweat dropped at his mentors words. He got serious however, when he felt a huge amount of energy surface from behind him. He turned around and saw Makoto charging an attack in his mouth.

"DRAGON'S BREATH!" Makoto yelled in a deep voice as the orb in his mouth was sent in Kakarot'a location. Kakarot had no time to retaliate as he was now the one being bathed in a energy wave. Makoto could no longer hold the kaio ken and fell to his knees letting the exhaustion hit him. He then remembered about the attack he used on Kakarot. 'Wait... Oh no... Oh crap did I overdo it!?' Makoto panicked in his head. His fears were calmed once he saw that Kakarot was standing, albeit looking roughed up.

"Wow Makoto that was good. I'm really impressed your this strong." Kakarot said before falling on the ground. The two saiyans lay there as King Kai continued to watch godtube like nothing happened.

 **Hope's Peak Infirmary**

Junko sat down on a chair next to her unconscious twin sister. She had gotten her to Mikan and had her checked out. Mikan said she'd be fine and that she'll wake up in about two to three days.

"J-Junko I was wondering s-something. I was wondering h-how did Mukuro get t-these injuries exactly? Mikan asked. Junko made a face of conflict and Mikan mistook this a look of anger. Oh d-did I come o-off as to demanding I-I'm sorry!" Mikan pancaked.

Junko patted her on the shoulder gently to gain her attention. "It's fine Mikan you weren't being demanding. It's just that I'm worried about Mukuro." Junko sighed. She thought of a way Mukuro could have gotten injured. "She was training and since she was training on a ledge she ended up tripping on accident. That's pretty much what happened."

Mukuro saw Junko feeling down and felt like she had to do something. "Y-You shouldn't worry t-too much Junko. Mukuro will b-be fine, I'm sure o-of it." Mikan encouraged. Junko gave Mikan a grateful smile for trying to make her feel better. Mikan smiled, but turned to a computer that was in the room. The computer had a strand of DNA in it that concerned Mikan greatly.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

Masato liedd down on his bed after having trained Natsumi for an hour and a half. They went over the basics of using ki and basic martial arts, it wasn't easy with her... colorful personality. He was so tired when he hit the bid he was right out, snoring a little too.

'So your Masato huh? Honestly I don't understand why you do this yourself.' A voice said. Masato opened his eyes and he was standing in his room. He looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black, nothing in sight. He moved to his door but felt a hand grab his arm before he could.

"Who are yo-." Masato asked before getting cut off by a punch. He put his hand to his mouth and saw blood coming down his chin. He looked up and saw a shadowy figure, the only thing visible was saiyan armor.

'What the hell is wrong with you!? Where has your saiyan pride gone to? Your letting yourself get bossed around by some human bimbo? Your a disgrace to the saiyans, you and the rest of your family.' The voice lectured. Masato gritted his teeth in anger. No one insults his family like that.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Masato yelled. The voice laughed finding this amusing. "What's so funny? What could you find so amusing about this?"

"Oh nothing just laughing at the irony. You see Masato I know you, because I am you." The voice said. Masato was confused by what the voice was saying. The voice reached out for the light switch on the wall, revealing an almost identical looking saiyan.

Masato's face showed confusion and horror he had never felt before. "How do you look like me? No, Why do you Look like me!? Who are you!?" Masato asked fearfully. The voice chuckled once more.

'I am Reppep. Or in other words, the real version of you. The version that still has his pride. Clearly, something you've forgotten.' Reppep scolded. Masato couldn't form words. He never thought he would have to use his old name ever again. 'Honestly I'm rather disappointed with your. But don't worry soon you'll regain your saiyan pride and become a true force to be reckoned with.' Reppep said before blasting a ki orb at Masato.

"AHHHHHH!" Masato yelled as he sat up on his bed. He looked around and saw the light enter from the window signifying it was daytime. He inhaled deeply and grabbed his phone to text Chiaki. He was going to ignore what he saw at all costs.

 **Hey guys that's it for this chapter. In three chapters that's when shit goes down. Kakarot and the others won't be in this fight however, they'll be busy with another villain whose on their way.** **Well that's all till next time.**


	10. Black Water Mist Invasion Pt1

Babidi watched his saiyan slaves train to get stronger. He smirked sinisterly seeing that he had them wrapped around his finger. Dabura simply stood behind Babidi. He was only tasked with finding the dragon balls, and he wasn't doing a very good job. He only managed to find one so far, and even then he got lucky finding it.

* * *

Flashback

A bird could be seen flying through the sky. It had a small orange ball in its mouth, carrying it to his nest was one of the legendary dragon balls. Below him however, Dabura was searching for the dragon balls, and after some time was starting to worry

"Urgh, where could this stupid ball be anyway!? If I can't find it Lord Babidi is going to punish me for this!" Dabura panicked. He had never failed Babadi before, but had seen what he did to those who had. And let's say, it wasn't pleasant. He got frustrated and decided to bomb the whole area to see if the ball would turn up.

The bird from before heard the explosion and squawked in panic. During this he dropped the ball from its mouth. It didn't care however, and flew away to escape. The ball fell towards the ground, but rather than hitting soil, it hit Dabura right in the head.

Dabura looked down and saw the three star ball on the ground. He grabbed it and looked to the sky questioningly. "What the fuck?"

* * *

End of Flashback

"Perfect the saiyans are becoming even stronger now. If they keep this up, then there is no doubt we will be able to awaken Buu! We just need a little more energy is all!" Babidi cheered. Another tiny figure walked up to him, accompanied by others.

"Ah I see your plan is coming together quite nicely? Still though, don't forget our deal. It wasn't easy to simply lend you my soldiers you know." Garlic jr said. Babidi nodded with a fake smile. He didn't want Garlic jr to know that he was getting annoyed with him constantly reminding him of their agreement.

'Humph of course he had to bring it up, not like it's the hundredth time today! It doesn't matter though, once Buu is free I'll just kill him and his lackey's.' Babidi thought. He never planned to actually help Garlic, he just needed the black water mist. Once he had that, he could continue the next phase of the plan.

"Well I suppose it's time to release the black water mist right? After all it would be a waste to do nothing with it." Garlic said sinisterly. Babidi nodded and ordered Dabura to get on with it. The demon nodded and went to release the mist.

* * *

Class 78

Kyoko sat in class, once again, not paying attention to the lesson. She took quick glances at Sakura to observe her. She had heard from Hina that Sakura was interested in Makoto. Why? She knew they had spared once, but there were others in the school who were stronger. Either way, Kyoko knew her search for Makoto was only going to get messier.

Sakura had taken notice of Kyoko's glances, but said nothing. She was trained to fight entire groups of people at once. She knew when someone was glancing at her or not. Besides, she had more important matters to deal with at the moment, such as Makoto. She went to the address her mother gave her, but found the house was empty. Knowing Makoto wasn't at school, she attempted to go to his brother's class, but they only knew that he had gone somewhere for some important training.

'This is beginning to get ridiculous. There are multiple people going after Makoto now, and that's not even counting Masato's classmates. If this happens then me and Shuichi's investigation will only be slowed down.' Kyoko thought to herself. She had grown frustrated from the lack of clues on their location. Not a single shred of evidence as to where he went. She was snapped from her thoughts when the bell had rang.

"Okay class remember, no school for three weeks. Now I have to go buy a dri- um, I mean feed my cat. Yeah that's it." Kizakura said. He sat down at his desk and the students began packing up to head home or hang out.

'Finally class is over. Now me and Shuichi can focus on the case with no distractions.' Kyoko thought. She walked out the classroom and was knocked onto the floor when someone ran by her. She looked up and saw the whole school run by. The rest of her class heard this and poked their heads out to see the commotion.

Mondo was the first one to look outside. "Whoa what the fuck is going on?! It looks like a riot or something!" Mondo asked. The others began questioning what to do. Some panicked while others remained calm.

Kizakura heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on. He stopped a student that was running by them. "Hey what's going on? Why's everyone running all of a sudden?" Kizakura asked, for once, in a serious tone.

"We need to leave now! There's some kind of mist thing and it turns people into monsters, or some shit!" The student exclaimed, before running away with the others.

"Monsters, what the hell?! There's no way any of this is real, right?" Leon remarked. He tried to keep up a cool act, but he was starting to shake a little.

Hina tried raising their spirits."Hey we don't know for sure that any of this is real. Maybe this is some big prank on the school." Hina suggested. Some of the students calmed down, until Byakuya pointed something out.

"If it were a prank I doubt the school would go that far." Byakuya said, pointing outside a window. The others looked outside and saw a bunch of students attacking others. One was pinned down and received a bit to the neck. After that they got up and they began chasing people as well.

Once Kizakura saw the horrified faces of the students he knew he had to do something. "Listen guys we need to get our heads straight. I'm going to call the headmaster and see what to do." Kizukura said. He went to call Jin and find out what to do.

"Why don't we just run out? That seems like the best option." Celeste stated. Everyone gave her a blank look.

"Please Celeste, that's rich coming from you. First off, you don't even run or do any physical sport in p.e." Byakuya remarked. "Second, do you really want to run out into THAT crowd?" Byakuya scoffed. Celeste shrugged her shoulders and sat back down in her seat.

"W-Well what if we jump out the window?! That might work!" Hiro exclaimed. The group face palmed at his suggestion.

"Oh you're just asking for death aren't you?" Byakuya remarked. Hiro slumped at his idea being rebuked.

"Well I don't think we have to worry. We have Sakura, Mukuro, and Mondo with us. Their powerhouses can easily kick those monster's butts." Hina said. The class began to feel a little better, until Celeste stepped in.

"And if they get turned into those monsters too. What happens then?" Celeste questioned. The class stopped and shivered at the thought. The strongest people in the class, and possibly the whole school, being turned into monsters frightened them to no end. It made even Byakuya a tad bit frightened.

"Listen kids we can't get out of here yet. The crowd would just stomp all over us and only Mukuro and Sakura might have a chance, a very slim chance, of surviving the fall if they jump. We have to wait it out until there is less of a crowd, or until help comes." Kizakura ordered. The students nodded in agreement. Kizakura ordered them to begin barricading the class. Kizakura may have an love for alcohol some might call addictive, but he still prioritized his students safety above anything else.

Junko was feeling conflicted. She knew her and Mukuro could beat them, but then the others would know about them. Not to mention the possibility of them becoming infected themselves. She glanced at Mukuro and saw she had similar feelings. She knew all they could do now was stay put, no matter how much it infuriated her to no end.

* * *

 **Lookout**

Kami was looking over the edge of the lookout worriedly. 'Garlic's son is down there. I should have known he'd get revenge somehow. now the earth is in panic. That settles it, this ends now!' Kami thought. He looked over his shoulder and saw the other residents walking towards him.

"Kami what is this energy? It feels evil and kind of weird." Madoko said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What's going on is the result of the black water mist. It's a dangerous mist that draws out the evil in a person. When it does this it converts them into a demon like a vampire. The mist was spread by an angry gremlin named Garlic jr." Kami informed the group. The group was shocked to hear something like that existed. Mikoto was confused about something.

"Wait before all that, how did this Garlic guy even get his hands on the mist?" Mikoto asked. Kami sighed and hung his head.

"Unfortunately the fault is mine. I had been keeping the mist on the lookout ever since I beat his father, Garlic senior. He somehow snuck it off the lookout without my knowledge." Kami admitted. The group was stumped on how Kami, the guardian of earth, had something so dangerous stolen right under his nose. Madoko was curious about something else though.

"You mentioned his father, Garlic senior. What does he have to with all this?" Madoko asked curiously. Once Kami mentioned his father he knew by the tone there was history between them. He also noticed the tone when he insulted Garlic jr.

"Yes, Garlic senior, Jr's father, was trying to enslave humanity and thought he could become Kami to do it." Kami explained. The saiyans couldn't help but think of Frieza and him wanting to be the emperor of the universe.

"Yeah I've heard that before." The saiyans said in unison. Their time with planetary overlords was far from fun, obviously.

"I was chosen over him because he held evil intentions in his heart, and the previous Kami sensed this. He was enraged and brought an army of demon clansmen to take over the earth as the new Kami. However, I managed to defeat him and trapped him in a dark crystal. It turns out that the crystal was connected to the dead zone, a place of punishment and torture. He met Jr's mother there and had the devil spawn not long after. He must have broken out of the dead zone somehow. If we don't stop him in twenty four hours then the humans infected with the mist will stay slaves forever." Kami told them.

"Then we'd better take this Garlic jr down before then. Do you know where he is?" Celia asked. Kami nodded and told them he was miles above the city, coincidentally near Hopes Peak. Masato, Chihiro, Celia, and Madoko feared for their friends, and students in Celia's case, safety and as such were the first to fly off. Nappa, Gengal, and Komaru followed shortly after, but Mikoto had an idea.

"kami, would it be possible for you to contact Makoto? If this Garlic jr really is as strong as you say, then we need him here to fight." Mikoto said. kami nodded and sent Popo to gather the dragon balls. Mikoto was about to leave, until he stopped and turned to Kami once more. "One more thing, you said you have to die in order to go to otherworld, right?" mikoto asked curiously.

"yes that is correct. Why would you need to ask that?" Kami questioned.

Mikoto was silent for a while. "Oh no reason, just curious, you know? Well I'm off, see you there!" Mikoto said. He flew off to help in the fight. Kami glanced at Mikoto's retreating figure with worry.

'I know there is no stopping you. But please, don't do anything rash.' Kami hoped. He sighed and walked back to the lookout to contact Makoto, and to make sure Popo and the dragon balls came back safely. He wanted to join the fight soon, so he hoped there would be no interuptions.

* * *

King Kai's Planet

Makoto had moved on from practicing the Kaio ken to the spirit bomb. He was doing this by himself since Kakarot had to leave. He was sad to see his new friend go, but was glad he got what he came for. He was cut off by his training when Kami contacted him.

'Makoto listen we need you on earth right now! Get ready to be brought back in a few minutes, maybe an hour.' Kami told the saiyan. Makoto was concerned with the seriousness and worry in Kami's voice.

'Kami what's going on? Is Frieza already there!?' Makoto panicked. He wanted to be there to fight off against Frieza and his soldiers.

'No do not worry Frieza isn't here. However, there is something just as concerning. A makyan named Garlic jr is using a mist called the black water mist to enslave humanity. I have a way to fix it, but it won't be enough if Garlic jr continues to spread the mist.' Kami said. Makoto was instantly ready to leave at the mention of humanity being enslaved. But he remembered he had to be resurrected first.

'So you have to bring me back to life and it's going to take a while? Can I do some training while I'm waiting? I want to be sure I can beat this guy.' Makoto said.

'Yes that would be wise. I can give a senzu bean too so you can get your energy back.' Kami said. He bid Makoto fare well and let the saiyan get back to training.

Makoto continued to train, this time with more ferocity. 'I need to make sure I'm stronger. If I can't help beat Garlic jr then what the hell was the point in training?!' Makoto thought.

* * *

Hope's Peak

Class 77 was running away from Hope's Peak in an attempt to flee. Some of them had been separated such as Akane, Mikan, Teruteru, Sonia, and Imposter.

"Come on we need to find the others and leave. Jin told us to get away if we had the chance. Once we find them we leave immediately." Chisa ordered. the students in the group nodded in agreement. None of them wanted to stay in the school while there were vampires walking. they turned a corner and saw Imposter running towards them, carrying Mikan in his arms.

"Ryota there you are. Where the he-." Kazuichi said before being cut off. Now that Imposter was closer they saw that he and Mikan were panicking.

"Run! She's coming towards us!" Imposter yelled frantically. They were confused until they looked past Imposter. Their confusion was replaced by horror as they saw an infected Akane running towards them. Everyone immediately began running to get away from the gymnast. The only ones who could out run her were imposter and Nekomaru, and even then Akane still had more stamina. Nekomaru stopped and turned around. He charged at Akane with his right fist raised. Akane saw this and raised her left fist.

"Nekomaru, no!" Chisa yelled as she stopped and turned to look. She saw the fists of Nekomaru and Akane clash into each other with so much force it was exerting tons of wind pressure. This attracted other infected students, but they were all sent flying.

The others turned around, having heard the sound. They saw Akane and Nekomaru in the middle of their fist fight.

"What's Nekomaru doing?! We don't have time to stop!" Kazuichi exclaimed. The others were too stunned to reply. Meanwhile, Chisa was trying to get Nekomaru to stop.

"Nekomaru what are you doing?! I know you like fighting Akane, but we need to go!" Chisa yelled. Nekomaru blocked a kick from Akane with his arm and used it to slap her back. Chisa continued to run to the team manager, but Nekomaru put his hand up to stop her.

"I appreciate your concern, , but I have to do this! It's a team managers duty to look out for his team, and that's what I'm doing now! You can find the others and get the hell out while I'm here! This is what I have to do!" Nekomaru yelled. Chisa and the rest looked at Nekomaru in awe. Some of the students had teary eyes, some looked on in respect, and some were stunned silent. Chisa herself was feeling grateful and helpless. She appreciated Nekomaru's help, but she couldn't help but think how terrible of a teacher she was. She wanted to help, but knew there was nothing she could do.

"Thank you Nekomaru, thank you!" Chisa yelled. She had tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She turned around and the other students took that as a sign to run as well. Nekomaru smiled, happy to see his friends safe. He turned back around and saw Akane walking towards him. He smirked and walked forward, matching her.

"Come Akane! Show me you're progressing by beating me!" Nekomaru encouraged. From his perspective, for a brief moment, He had a vision of Akane before she got infected. Seeing this only made Nekomaru even more excited, as shown when he stopped walking and fully sprinted. Akane did the same and their fist met once again, just like always.

* * *

Ship

The group of fighters arrived at the ship. They looked down and saw the chaos going around the school. It wasn't even just the school, the city itself was in chaos. Celia, Masato, Madoko, and Chihiro were growing concerned for their classes.

"Shouldn't some of us deal with the people below? Some of these students have power levels in the double digits. They could harm the other weaker students significantly." Celia said. She wanted an excuse to go see her class. The others seemed to agree with this. They knew a power level of double digits wouldn't hurt them, but it could to the others.

"Okay Masato, Celia, Madoko, Chihiro, you guys go take the infected. Don't kill them, but just stop them. Me, Nappa, Gengal, and Komaru will break into the ship." Mikoto said. They agreed and went to do their tasks.

"So Mikoto, you ready? I'm getting anxious just thinking about fighting!" Nappa exclaimed. Mikoto nodded and they flew to attack the invading ship. Komaru took charge and blasted a whole in the ship's side. They entered and flew around the ship to look for Garlic Jr

"Okay so we're looking for a short dwarf looking guy right? We just have to search through the ship and find him." Komaru said. The others didn't think it would be that easy. Their experiences from serving Frieza and conquering planets taught them not to underestimate anyone. Especially someone with the resources these people have.

"Komaru remember what I told you? Not to underestimate anyone. Not only is he strong, he has a bunch of humans enslaved. We can't afford to underestimate our opponents now. If we do who knows what they could do." Mikoto said. Komaru nodded worryingly and walked on, much more alert now. She was a lot more silent now, a tense feeling growing in her chest. They walked further through the ship's hallways and heard arguing. They saw a light coming from a doorway and shadows. They stopped and listened in on the conversation.

"Babidi how much longer do we have to wait?! We've been gathering energy for years now and it's still not enough? I can't wait any longer, I'm going to find Kami!" Garlic Jr yelled. Babidi growled in annoyance.

"You need to wait, Garlic you fool! If you want to go kill Kami then fine. But don't blame me if you get killed by the saiyans!" Babidi countered. The saiyans gasped as they heard Babidi mention them. They looked at each other and knew they had to move. Mikoto launched a ki orb at the ground in front of the two dwarf aliens and they rushed in. The confusion allowed the saiyans to take on their own opponents.

"Argh, what did I tell you, Garlic Jr?! I knew this would happen!" Babidi yelled, furiously. He turned around and saw Dabura enter the room. Dabura went to fight the saiyans, but Babidi stopped him. "Stand down Dabura. We won't be the ones fighting today. We're leaving these simpletons to their own devices." Babidi said. He teleported him and Babidi away from the fighting.

"Babidi, you damn traitor! I'll find you, and wipe you out before any of these saiyans can!" Garlic Jr yelled. Nappa went to attack the leading makyan, but was knocked back by Enema.

"God damnit the other short guy got away! We need to find him!" Gengal yelled. He was then punched in the face by Tard.

"We'll deal with him later. For now we need to focus on these guys." Nappa said. The others agreed and focused on their own separate fights.

Komaru went head to head with Vinegar while Mikoto and Nappa fought Spice and Enema. Komaru was sent flying from the ship when Vinegar punched her through the wall. Vinegar jumped out the hole and followed the female saiyan.

"Komaru!" Mikoto yelled out in concern. He attempted to follow, but was kicked through the roof by Spice. He stopped himself and glared at Spice.

"Your fights with me Monkey!" Spice yelled as he swung at Mikoto. Mikoto grabbed his arm and elbowed Spice in the face. He then grabbed the makyan by the collar of his cape and headbutted him. Spice retaliated by kneeing the adult saiyan in the chest. Mikoto flinched and let go of Spice, only for him to grab Mikoto by the neck and throw him further into the sky. As he was preparing another hit Mikoto got his ki ready and charged his attack.

"VENGEANCE RAZE!" Mikoto shouted, launching the attack. Spice rolled his eyes as he simply moved over to the side. Letting the beam pass him by. He attempted to kick Mikoto in the face, but Mikoto backflipped and avoided the foot. Mikoto delivered a kick to Spice's neck. Spice grabbed his neck in pain. He saw a bright light and looked up to see that Mikoto had gone super saiyan. Not only that, but he had also charged another ki attack.

"TYPHOON BOLT!" Mikoto yelled. Mikoto launched the twin energy spears at the makyan. Spice managed to avoid one of the spears, but was struck in the left shoulder by one.

"Arghhh! You filthy monkey, I'll kill you!" Spice yelled furiously. He rushed Mikoto with an even higher intent to kill. He faked a punch, only to deliver a spinning axe kick to the saiyan's head. This sent Mikoto spinning downwards. Spice saw this as an opportunity and continued to overwhelm him with punches, until the two were now on the ground.

Mikoto got up off the ground and glared at Spice. He put a hand up to his lip and felt liquid flowing from his nose. He glanced at his hand and saw a drop of blood. He balled his hand into fist.

"What's the matter saiyan? Finally realizing just how futile your efforts at hurting me are?" Spice mocked. He smirked, thinking he had broken the saiyans will to fight. He heard Mikoto begin to, what seemed to be, growl. To his surprise however, Mikoto was actually laughing. Spice was dumbfounded on why Mikoto would be laughing. He just took a beating most would have perished from, and here he was laughing?

"Yeah, you're strong alright. There's no doubting that. Good. Now I know I'm getting a real challenge out of fighting you. Well, let's get this over with." Mikoto said confidently. Spice was still confused on what Mikoto meant. He was so distracted he failed to notice the kick that had been sent his way. He coughed up saliva and was sent to his knees. Spice noticed a furry belt wrapped around Mikoto's waist. He reached out and Mikoto pulled back rapidly, leaving the saiyan open. He saw a panicked look on Mikoto's face as he pulled back.

'Wait, that belt. Why would he stop attacking, unless...that's his weakness? That has to be it! That's why he panicked!" Spice got up and, once again, reached out for Mikoto's tail. Mikoto managed to dodged and socked Spice in his right cheek. Spice rushed at Mikoto once more.

"Are you serious? Trying the same thing isn't helping you win, idiot!" Mikoto yelled. He reached out to grab Spice's arm, but the makyan ducked, avoiding the saiyan's grasp.

"Who said I was attempting the same thing!" Spice said. He grabbed Mikoto's tail in his hands, smirking victoriously. He glanced up at the saiyan and saw him sweating and staring in fury.

"Damn it!" Mikoto grunted. Spice stood up and made eye contact with the saiyan. Seemingly, taunting him with his stare.

"Babidi told us about you saiyans. You're supposed to be very prideful. Something like this must make your blood boil, right? I mean, it makes sense. A mighty warrior fallen victim to such a stupid, almost pathetic, weakness! Say goodbye, saiyan!" Spice declared. He was about to finish off Mikoto, but heard the saiyan laugh once more. It started off as a chuckle, but it grew into an uncontrollable laughing fit. He was starting to get furious, until it was replaced with horror as he felt Mikoto's hand grab his arm

"Yeah our tails are our weakness. However, we can work on our weaknesses. That's what saiyans do. We evolve to become stronger than any other species. The fact this Babidi or your midget leader didn't think of that was just stupid. But whatever, I think it's time we end this." Mikoto said. Spice saw Mikoto preparing a finishing attack.

'Is-is this it? No. No, this can't be it! I can't be finished here! I am a makyan warrior. And this is a monkey throwing a tantrum! I won't, no I can't be beaten here. Not by him!' Spice thought desperately. He then felt a hot, almost burning, sensation go all throughout his body.

Komaru POV

Komaru was sent flying out of the ship. She heard her father call her name, but she couldn't respond. She eventually stopped soaring through the sky and looked at her opponent. Vinegar flew towards the female saiyan with visible excitement.

"Come on saiyan. I thought you were supposed to be a warrior race or something. All I see is a scared little girl!" Vinegar criticised. Komaru glared at the makyan and went on the offensive. She had size advantage on her side, being able to dodge the attacks he sent out. She smirked as she nailed him in the stomach with her fist. She then delivered a roundhouse kick to Vinegar's left cheek, sending the brute flying, like he did to her.

"Well, you're right about the girl part, but I'm not scared, or little. Also, us saiyans are warriors. I guess I'll just have to show you, you goblin looking thing." Komaru said tauntingly. Vinegar rushed back to Komaru and roundhouse kicked her. Komaru however, simply ducked down and avoided the kick. She then delivered an uppercut to Vinegar's chin. The makyan growled in frustration as he was getting beaten by the saiyan.

"Arghh! Okay, that's it. I'm done holding back! Get ready for my full power!" Vinegar yelled. He then powered up to his full power.

"Oh, you're done holding back? Well I guess it would only be respectful for me to do the same." Komaru said. She powered up to super saiyan and saw Vinegar immediately regret everything. He backed away from the female saiyan, but she just reappeared behind him. Vinegar had no chance of countering as he was hit by a ki blast.

"N-no, wait! Stop, we can just talk this over!" Vinegar said terrified. Komaru wasn't listening however, and decided to prepare a finishing attack. Vinegar closed his eyes as he felt a burning sensation all over his body.

Masato POV

Masato glanced up at the sound of explosions surrounding the sky. He could tell there was a pretty big fight going on right now. But right now he had different priorities. He landed on the ground and looked around for his classmates. Most people would be shocked that someone could move as fast as he could, but this is Hope's Peak academy. Moving at super speed is the norm here.

'This is just terrible. I can't find any non-vampirised people anywhere. I hope everyone's okay at least. Maybe they're in the class-wait. What was that?' Masato questioned. He heard the sound of metal coming from somewhere. He heard it one again. Deciding it might help him he followed the direction of where it came from. Once he got clore he saw three people surrounded by the infected. There was a blonde guy, a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and a girl with pale gray hair. The blonde boy and granyette seemed to be fighting off the infected while the other girl seemed to be feeding them some kind of pastry.

'Who are they? Wait...oh, I know them! That's Seiko and her friends. !' Masato thought. Their names were Sonosuke Izayoi, Ruruka Ando, and Seiko Kimura. After the notorious 'soup incident' he asked Teruteru where he got the substance from. He wanted to know because he was curious about the strength enhancer Akane drank. Teruteru informed him it was Seiko Kimura who gave it to him. He told him that getting drugs from Seiko was as easy as making a request to a pharmacy, even easier too.

Ahhhh! Guys, help me!" Ruruka yelled. Masato saw that one of the infected was on top of Ruruka and was about to bite her. Not wanting her to get infected he ran at top speed and gently kicked the person off of her. This caused the person to go flying back, making Masato feel bad for hitting too hard. He offered his hand to Ruruka and she took it. After helping her get up he went to fight off the rest of the monsters surrounding them. A simple punch was enough to blow a good number of them away. He jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground shaking it and knocking a few of the infected out. Some of the infected ran away, afraid of the boy's strength. He breathed a sigh of relief as they all scattered. He turned around and noticed the other three walking up to him.

"Excuse me for asking but, who are you?" Sonosuke asked curiously. He was amazed by the strength Masato had shown. His weapons did some damage, but it only held them back. Seeing someone beat the monsters with their fists was an incredible feat in his eyes.

"Oh my name is Masato Naegi, the SHSL Streetfighter. Oh, by the way have you seen anyone in this picture?" Masato asked, pulling out a picture of his class. The three looked at it and it wasn't until Ruruka spoke up that he got an answer.

"I think I might have seen one of them. That blonde girl." Ruruka said, pointing at Sonia. Masato was relieved to hear that.

"Wait, you saw Sonia? Do you know where she is?" Masato asked. He needed to find them fast. He wanted to join the fight, and he could only do that when everyone was found.

"Yeah I saw her run into the building. But there's a shit ton of those things in there, just so you know. She's porbably boarded herslef inside a classroom or something." Ruruka informed the saiyan. He thanked her and ran into the build, ignoring thier protests. Sonosuke turned to the confectioner.

"You were oddly nice to him. Why is that?" Sonosuke asked. The girl turned to the blacksmith.

"He saved me so I owed him one. Besides, he has a good chance of making it out of there. He seemed to be strong enough to take on all those things." Ruruka said.

Babidi POV

Dabura peered over Babidi's shoulder and stared into the crystal ball. "Lord Babidi, was it really wise to give those brutes these power increases? Surely their deaths would prove more beneficial to us." Dabura questioned. He was curious as to why his lord would choose to help Garlic's men even though he was planning a betrayal earlier.

"Well it's quite simple Dabura. I want to see just how powerful these saiyans fare to our own. In order to gain accurate results I have to see them at work, obviously. They may have gotten stronger, but these brutes don't stand a chance against these saiyans. Garlic however...may prove to be a bit more difficult to put down. But I bet they can." Babidi said sinisterly. He looked down at the ball, admiring his new slaves. Their tattoos a symbol of their new power.

 **Mikoto POV**

Just as Mikoto was about to end Spice with his next attack, but was pushed back by some kind of new power. Mikoto closed his eyes as a flash of light exploded from where Spice was standing before. The light dissipated and Mikoto opened his eyes to see Spice standing up once more. The makyan now had a sinister smile across his face and an 'M' shaped tattoo on his forehead.

"Well saiyan, are you ready to continue?" Spice asked as he charged at Mikoto, his intent to kill higher than ever.

 **Hey guys it's me hoped you liked this chapter. Online school has been a huge dildo up the ass, and no, there's no lube. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to stop writing this story and start another story. the one I was thinking about was the Undertale crossover fanfiction. It will be using the musical, check it out it's amazing, and I already have a few renditions of stronger than you for certain characters. I asked this because it has taken me so long to find out which direction I want this story to go. With the Undertale crossover I already have a trajectory I'm shooting for so I wanted your opinions. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now see you guys next time.**


End file.
